Para siempre
by mrshallows
Summary: Despúes de la muerte de su mentor, Harry deberá continuar con su misión de destruir los horrorcruxes con la ayuda de Sarah, una amiga de Dumbledore con un pasado muy misterioso. Juntos, se preparán para la batalla final, donde se decidirá la suerte del mundo mágico.
1. ¿Quién eres tú?

Antes de empezar a leer tengo unas cuantas notas aclaratorias.

Ese fic se escribió antes de la publicación del séptimo libro. Al largo del tiempo, lo he modificado, cogiendo algunas ideas del séptimo libro.

La historia empieza después del sexto libro, El príncipe mestizo (me niego a llamarle el misterio del príncipe)

La historia empieza unos meses después de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero Draco Malfoy aparece, después de cambiar de bando y unirse a la orden del Fénix.

**Capitulo 1 ¿Quién eres tú?**

_I only have one more question  
Before my time is through  
Please I beg you tell me  
In the name of hell  
Who are you?  
Who are you_?

_**Solo tengo una pregunta más  
Antes de que se me acabe el tiempo  
Te ruego que me digas**_

_**En nombre del infierno  
Quien eres tu?  
Quien eres tu**?  
_

**Who are you?-Black Sabbath**

Después de dos semanas en Privet Drive, Harry se encontraba tumbado en la cama, sin saber muy bien que pensar. Dumbledore, su mentor, había muerto. Aún no había acabado de digerirlo. No ayudaban las constantes publicaciones en el profeta sobre el director.

Algunas alabándole, muchas otras intentando quitar prestigio a las acciones del director. Harry también se dio cuenta, a su pesar, que apenas conocía al profesor Dumbledore. Jamás le había contando nada sobre sus hermanos, o su vida en Godric's Hollow. Nunca en seis años le había contado algo íntimo, algo que no supiera nadie más..

A la única pregunta personal a la que le había respondido, sobre el espejo de Ossead, Harry estaba seguro que la había mentido al decir que se veía a si mismo rodeado de calcetines. Le enfurecía pensar que no conocía a Dumbledore, aunque él lo sabía todo sobre él.

Allí estaba, a sus diecisiete años, intentando encontrar los horrocruxes, intentando acabar con Voldemort. ¿Por que? Por que Dumbledore así lo quiso, y el sin rechistar obedecía...

Se tumbó en la cama mientras repetía mentalmente: la copa, la serpiente, algo de Ravenclaw...donde demonios estarían? Ni siquiera sabia donde empezar a buscar...

Un piqueteo en la ventana le devolvió a la realidad. Una lechuza marrón aguardaba a que Harry le abriera la ventana. Harry le permitió pasar y la lechuza depositó una carta en la cama.

Harry abrió el sobre, que solo contenía la palabra "Harry". Dentro había un trozo de pergamino. Simplemente decía "Abajo. Ahora"

Harry bajó las escaleras con cautela, varita en mano. Allí en el recibidor estaba ni más ni menos que Ojoloco Moody.

-¿Ojoloco? Eres tú?

- Lo soy, aunque un mortífago te diría lo mismo. Vuelve a probar.

-Está bien. La última vez que nos vimos, me diste un regalo. ¿Que era?

-Una fotografía de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Ambos se sonrieron. Harry hizo pasar a Ojoloco en la cocina y cerró la puerta para evitar despertar a sus tíos.

-Bien Potter, te diré a que he venido. Primero de todo tengo que entregarte esto, no era seguro enviarlo por lechuza por si la interceptaban..

-Ojoloco le pasó a Harry un pergamino cerrado con su nombre escrito en tinta de color verde esperanza. Harry guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

Lo segundo es comunicarte el plan para sacarte de aquí. Sé que tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro dos semanas, pero no tenemos tiempo.

El ministerio está a punto de caer, y es cuestión de tiempo que den contigo. Por eso te sacaremos de aquí antes que pase eso.

Mañana por la noche, a las 8 tenlo todo preparado. No les digas nada a tus tíos, ellos creen que van a una cena con el Alcalde muggle y no estarán en casa y será mejor que no sepan que te vas ni donde.

No será un problema -dijo Harry- Sé que están deseando que me largue de aquí, no me tienen demasiado aprecio.

-Mañana el ministerio enviará a alguien para hablar con tus tíos, y llevarlos a una casa segura. Pues estoy seguro que el mismo día de tu cumpleaños habrán mortifagos llamando a la puerta.

Harry pensó que no creía que los Dursleys se fueran a ir de su casa, y menos si era un mago el que se lo pedía, pero no dijo nada.

Acompañó a Ojoloco a la puerta del jardín, donde el auror se subió a su escoba y se marcho dejando a Harry con el corazón agitado.

Abrió el sello del pergamino con cuidado,y cayó de él una vieja fotografía de una chica muy guapa que llevaba lo que Harry reconoció como el uniforme de auror. Desconcertado, leyó primero la carta para encontrar alguna explicación.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Si has recibido esta carta, lamentablemente solo puede significar una cosa: ha llegado mi hora. Perdonáme Harry, A pesar de que hubiera deseado poder ayudarte ahora que sabes a lo que te enfrentas, se que eres un joven decidido y fuerte, y que serás capaz de enfrentarte a lo que te propones. **_

_**Sin embargo, no quiero que lo hagas solo. Tu, Harry, amigo mío, me has enseñado algo muy valioso: No hay tareas pesadas si las compartes con tus amigos. Confío que el Señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, te ayudaran y apoyaran en el camino que debes tomar. No obstante, me gustaría recordarte que Hogwarts siempre ayudará a aquellos que lo pidan, aunque no estén en el colegio.**_

_**Harry, me gustaría que conocieras a una persona, una vieja amiga mía que ha dedicado mucho tiempo en luchar contra Voldemort, y fue una persona muy útil en conseguir información sobre Tom y los horrocruxes. Si no me equivoco tendrás ocasión de conocerla muy pronto.**_

_**Solo me queda decirte lo orgulloso que estoy del hombre en el que te has convertido, Harry. Tu valentía y tu honestidad te llevarán muy lejos. Confío en que dejes ayudarte, y no me cabe ninguna duda, que entre todos, acabaréis con Voldemort para siempre.**_

Albus Dumbledore

Harry se emocionó al leer las palabras de Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se centró en la fotografía de nuevo. La chica no tendría mas de 18 o 19 años, ¿como entonces podría ser una vieja amiga?

Volvió a mirar la carta. Aunque aún sentía que había tantas cosas que Dumbledore no le había contado nunca, confiaba en Harry y pensaba que podría hacerlo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el también lo pensó.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Harry era cómo saber donde estaban los horrocruxes y como destruirlos. Pero si esta chica le ayudaba, tenía oportunidades. Podría tener un futuro.

Durante toda su vida, Harry nunca pensó en el futuro, pues sus tíos siempre le hicieron creer que nunca llegaría a nada, y estaba seguro que no gastarían un penique en ayudarle a darle un futuro. Después, cuando supo lo de la profecía, cuando pensaba en el futuro todo lo que veía era Voldemort, pero ahora.. podía permitirse fantasear con tener uno. La imagen de Ginny le venía a la cabeza.

Tal vez después de todo, podría haber un "y fueron felices para siempre".

Al día siguiente, Harry hizo lo que Ojoloco le dijo, esperó a que sus tíos se marcharan a la cena ficticia con el Alcalde, y en cuanto se fueron, Harry empezó a recoger sus cosas y a tirarlas al baúl, cuando lo tuvo listo, bajo el baúl por las escaleras y hecho un vistazo a la casa.

Siempre había querido irse, sobretodo desde que supo que era un mago, pero aun así se sentía triste. Abrió la puerta del armario de debajo de la escalera, y entró en lo que solía ser su habitación antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Era minúscula y estaba llena de telarañas, pero aun conservaba los viejos soldados de plomo de Dudley, y el coche de policía medio roto con el que solía jugar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la alarma de su reloj sonó. En menos de cinco minutos, se iría de Privet Drive para siempre.

Al cabo de unos minutos,aparecieron en el jardín Ojoloco, Tonks, los

gemelos, Weasley,Ron, Hermione, y una chica de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules, que debía ser Sarah, la chica de la cual Dumbledore le hablaba en la carta.

Ojoloco hizo las presentaciones, y mientras Harry le estrechaba la mano pensó que aunque era muy guapa había algo de extraño en ella.  
Ojoloco repartió a Sarah y a Tonks una bolsa que pareció contener ropa.

-El plan es el siguiente, Sarah y Tonks serán Harry esta noche, y tu Harry, tendrás la apariencia de un muggle cualquiera. Nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos, cada uno irá por un camino destino. Nos vemos en la madriguera

-No...es demasiado arriesgado- empezó Harry.

-Es un plan factible- dijo Ojoloco- hemos filtrado la noticia de que no te trasladaremos hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, y aunque esta noche haya mortífagos vigilando somos muchos y no podrán saber quién eres.

Al ver que Harry iba a decir algo -Hermione le interrumpió.

Todos aquí somos mayores de edad, Harry y nos damos cuenta del riesgo que corremos, así que, date prisa y bebe esto. - le dijo pasándole a Harry una petaca con poción multijugos.

De mala gana, Harry se la tomó y empezó a crecer y a transformarse, mientras vio salir a Sarah y a Tonks ya vestidas y con la apariencia de Harry.

Está bien -dijo Ojoloco- Ron tu irás con Tonks, Hermione irás con George, Fred irá con Harry, y tu Sarah, conmigo.

Se montaron en las escobas. Harry se agarró fuerte a la escoba y a la cintura de Fred. Sobrevolaron Privet Drive y luego todo el pueblo, ascendieron más y más hasta que de la nada aparecieron varios mortífagos. Fred y Harry sacaron la varita y empezaron a defenderse,aunque les tenían completamente rodeados..

De repente un hechizo impacto a Fred en el pecho y el mago cayo de la escoba, Harry inclinó la escoba para recogerlo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio que Ojoloco lo había recogido y montando en su escoba.

Al cabo de un rato vio de lejos a Tonks y Ron peleando con dos mortífagos. Harry intentaba desarmar a los mortífagos, ya que con la altura en la que estaban, aturdirlos significaba matarlos.

Más abajo, Sarah estaba rodeada, ya que los mortífagos creían que era Harry. Lejos de encontrarse en apuros,apuntó con la varita a un mortífago y por arte de magia este desapareció. Lo mismo pasó con los demás.

Teleportación- le dijo cuando se había librado del último- no queremos asustar a los muggles con una lluvia de mortífagos.

Justo cuando iba a contestar,a Harry empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor, pero en menos de un segundo Voldemort se apareció allí.

No llevaba escoba y por lo que parecía podía volar perfectamente sin ella.  
Empezó a pelear con Sarah pensando que se trataba de Harry, que esquivaba y le devolvía los hechizos muy rápidamente. A pesar de la distancia,notó la cara de sorpresa de Voldemort, cuando comprendió que no estaba peleando con Harry.

-¿Donde está el verdadero Harry Potter?- gritó Voldemort

-Que pasa, no te sirvo yo? -Le gritó Sarah, mientras una especie de águila de fuego salía de su varita.

El animal voló hasta donde se encontraba el mago oscuro, y le rodeó de llamas en unos instantes. Parecía que el fuego había consumido a Voldemort, pero este apareció por encima de ellos al cabo de unos instantes. Voldemort ordenó a el resto de mortífagos que no atacaran a Sarah.

Sarah lanzó otro hechizo, que resulto ser un pesado cubo que se cerró alrededor de Voldemort y lo aprisionó.

A su lado, Hermione peleaba con un mortifago que Harry reconoció como MacNair, el casi verdugo del hipogrifo de Hagrid.

Se acercó por detrás a MacNair y le desarmó, este en un intento de echar a Harry de su escoba, se cayó de la suya, precipitándose al vacío.

Apretaron la marcha, asegurándose que habían dejado a Voldemort y a los mortífagos en paz,hasta que por fin llegaron a la madriguera Harry miró a los demás para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Aunque Fred tenía mal aspecto, parecía ileso y Tonks tenía algunos cortes en la cara pero también parecía estar sana y salva.

Aterrizaron en la Madriguera, y vieron como la señora Weasley salía a recibirlos, abrazó a sus hijos y a Harry, y entraron todos en la cocina.  
La señora Weasley tumbó a Fred en el sofá, y le sacó la túnica y el jersey.

En el pecho, donde le había impactado el hechizo, tenía un feo moratón. Mientras la señora Weasley se lo curaba, Bill sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y 9 vasos.

-Ojoloco cogió un vaso, y le pasó otro a Harry.

-Todavía no tengo la edad- dijo Harry

-Sólo son unos días .Además hemos de celebrar que hemos llegado todos vivos,creía que no lo lograríamos tan fácilmente.

Harry bebió y notó como el whisky de fuego le calentaba por dentro. Miró a Ginny que estaba hablando con Hermione y Ron, y a los gemelos que hablaban con Sarah, enseñándole una de sus últimas creaciones, una especie de cohete con brazos y piernas que bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de una canción.

Sarah se reía mientras la señora Weasley miraba a los gemelos con mala cara y les decía algo sobre encender petardos en la cocina.

Notó que Ojoloco se sentaba a su lado.

-Me han dicho que quieres ser auror- dijo Moody

-Sí, aunque supongo que eso tendrá que esperar-contestó simplemente, no sabía si decirle que no iba a volver a Hogwarts

-No hace falta que disimules conmigo. Sarah me ha contado que vais a pasar el resto del verano con ella. Déjame advertirte: Sarah es muy buena profesora, aunque muy exigente. Durante las prácticas llegué a romperme huesos que no sabía ni que tenía.- dijo Moody volviéndose a llenar el vaso.

-¿Sarah fue tu profesora?¿Pero como es posible?

- Si, fue mi profesora en la academia y más tarde mi compañera de patrulla. Trabajamos juntos durante más de 20 años. Digamos que Sarah se conserva muy bien para su edad.

-Ya me extrañaba que Dumbledore la llamara vieja amiga pareciendo tan joven. ¿Y por que dejó de ser auror?- dijo mirando a Sarah, que charlaba con Hermione y Ron.

-En aquél entonces Barty Crouch tenía al ministerio comiendo de su mano,y muchos aurores estaban en desacuerdo con la política de Crouch, incluyendo a habían muchos ataques a los muggles y a los sangre mestiza, Sarah se dedicó a proteger a familias de muggles con hijos mágicos.

- Sirius me contó algo sobre eso. Barty Crouch se las arregló para que los aurores tuvieran permiso para matar,¿no? Y para condenar sin un juicio.

-Sí.-dijo Ojoloco

-Espero que no te esté aburriendo con viejas batallas- dijo Sarah sentándose al lado de Ojoloco.

-No,solo me contaba que fuisteis compañeros - dijo Harry

-Luego fue cuando conociste a Lily,¿no? - dijo Ojoloco

-¿Conocías a mi madre?- dijo Harry sorprendido-

-Si, y también a Petunia y a tus abuelos. Yo fuí la encargada de contarles que tenían una hija bruja.

-Vaya, que casualidad.

-No tanta. El mundo mágico es un pañuelo.-dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre su madre y sus abuelos (Martha y Joseph)

y Harry aprendió muchas cosas sobre ellos que no sabía, como que su madre le encantaba el cine muggle (afición que compartía con Sarah),que era zurda, que una vez se escapó de Howgarts para atender a un concierto de Led Zeppelin, que había sido prefecta y premio anual mientras estaba en Hogwarts y que antes de querer ser un auror quiso ser historiadora de magia.

Sarah le dijo a Harry que contaba con que el Ron y Hermione se mudaran con ella, para encontrar los horrocruxes y entrenar para la cada vez mas inevitable batalla con Voldemort.

Harry quería hablar más del tema, pero con la señora Weasley y los demás tan cerca, no le parecía apropiado.

Hermione se pasó gran parte de la noche hablando con Sarah sobre que libros iban a necesitar (aunque Sarah insistió que apenas usarían libros, y que no había necesidad de preocuparse, Hermione le insistió para que le diera algún libro para prepararse.)

También le oyó preguntar cuantos elfos domésticos trabajaban para ella, a lo que Sarah le contestó que ninguno. Hermione pareció muy contenta, y enseguida empezó a hablar a Sarah sobre la P.E.D.D.O.

Ojoloco,Sarah y Tonks se despidieron antes de media noche , no antes de prometer a la señora Weasley que se verían el día del cumpleaños de Harry.


	2. Nada es lo que parece

**CAPITULO 2 NADA ES LO QUE PARECE PARTE 1**

Perfect by nature  
_Icon of self indulgence _  
_Just what we all need _  
_More lies about a world that _  
_Never was and never will be _  
_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _  
_You know you've got everybody fooled _  
_Look here she comes now _  
_Bow down and stare in wonder _  
_Oh how we love you _  
_No flaws when you're pretending _  
_But now I know she _  
_Never was and never will be _  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me _  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

**Perfecta por naturaleza  
Icono de auto indulgencia  
Justo lo que necesitábamos  
Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que  
Nunca fue y nunca será  
¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿No me ves?  
Tu sabes que tienes a todos engañados  
¡Mira, aquí viene ella!  
Inclinaos y admirarla  
Oh, cómo te queremos  
No tienes defectos cuando estás fingiendo  
Pero ahora yo sé que ella  
Nunca fue y nunca será  
Y de alguna manera tienes a todos engañados**

**Everybody's fool**

**Evanescene**

Los días en la madriguera pasaron deprisa, jugando al quidditch, robando algunos momentos para estar con Ginny

o hablando con Ron y Hermione sobre Sarah y como les ayudaría con los horrocruxes.

Harry se levantó al día siguiente, y lo primero que vio fue a Ron que le pasó un paquete de color esmeralda.

Lo abrió y admiró su regalo. Era un colmillo de basilisco. Miró a Ron unos segundos sin comprender. Ron sonreía.

-Sip, amigo. Un colmillo de basilisco. ¿Recuerdas como destruiste el horrocrux del diario?

-Esto es genial, Ron. ¿Como se te ha ocurrido?¿De donde ha salido?- preguntó Harry mientras inspeccionaba el colmillo.

-Pues la verdad es que la idea fue de Sarah, pero Hermione y yo lo compramos por correo en Borgin & Burkes.

-Vaya. Pues esto hará las cosas mucho más fáciles. Te debo una, Ron. Gracias de verdad.

-De nada tío. Felices 17. Haz algo de magia.

Harry cogió la varita e hizo levitar la almohada por toda la habitación,se paso un buen rato haciendo magia.

Mientras Ron se duchaba, Harry bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de bajar el último escalón se quedó quieto, la señora Weasley hablaba en voz baja para que nadie les oyera, pero estaba claro que estaba discutiendo con su marido.

-Lo siento, pero no me parece seguro dejar a Harry con ella, y que pasa si lo lleva en bandeja ante quien tu sabes?

-Vamos, Molly, si Dumbledore se fiaba de ella, no hay razón para..

-¡Dumbledore también se fiaba de Snape y mira como acabó! - le interrumpió la señora Weasley levantando la voz.

-Solo es un rumor, Molly no hay ninguna prueba de que tenga nada que ver con quien tu sabes...

-¿Y eso de que nadie en el ministerio sepa a que se dedica exactamente? Y que nadie sepa nada sobre ella? Y luego esta el que aparezca de repente justo después de morir Dumbledore, después de años de ausencia...

-En el ministerio todo el mundo habla bien de ella, parece una chica reservada pero dudo mucho que sea una asesina!Además pertenecía a la Orden, y ha trabajado durante años con Ojoloco..

¿De verdad crees que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que es una traidora?Además, Hogwarts ya no es un sitio seguro, ya oíste a Kingsley,mira, si te vas a quedar más tranquila, puedo intentar conseguir algo de información sobre ella en la oficina, de acuerdo?- ofreció el señor Weasley

El señor Weasley se despidió de su mujer y se fue a trabajar. Harry vio que la señora Weasley aún seguía preocupada, aunque intentó disimular y le sonrió a Harry deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar y salió al patio vio que la señora Weasley había cocinado los platos favoritos de Harry, y para el postre había una tarta que rezaba "Felices 17 Harry" y representaba a Harry atrapando la snitch.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Hagrid, Lupin y Tonks y por ultimo Ojoloco, Kinglsey y Sarah.

Harry no sabía que pensar sobre ésta. Nunca había oído a la señora Weasley hablar mal de nadie, y la verdad es que tenía razón al decir que no era la primera vez que alguien engañaba a Dumbledore. Decidió que hablaría con Sarah a solas y le preguntaría directamente.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, cuando ya hubo abierto todos los regalos (varias cajas de dulces, un baúl con 17 cerraduras regalo de Moody, y una útil bolsa de piel que solo podía ser abierta por su dueño, regalo de Hagrid) Sarah y Remus se acercaron a Harry.

Harry abrió uno de los paquetes y vio que contenía una elaborada caja de madera, dentro habían decenas de botellitas llenas de una especie de neblina, eran recuerdos. El paquete de que le dio Remus contenía una pensadora, bastante parecida a la que tenia Dumbledore en su despacho, pero más pequeña.

-Son recuerdos de tus padres. La mayoría son de tu madre pero Remus me ha ayudado con los de James.

-Se que ellos no han podido llegar a conocerte, pero espero que tu si puedas.

-Tus padres estarían muy orgullos de ti, Harry.

Harry no sabía que decir. Sintió un enorme nudo en el estomago, igual que cuando tenia 11 años y Hagrid le había regalado un álbum con fotografías de sus padres, aunque había apreciado el gesto, y parte de el quería saber más sobre sus padres,otra parte se entristecía al pensar que por culpa de Voldemort jamás podría conocerlos..Al final forzó una sonrisa y les dio las gracias.

Al cabo de un rato, Sarah se le acercó.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Harry?Te lo veo en la cara- dijo ante la cara de sorpresa del muchacho

.-Demos un paseo -propuso Harry se alejaron del resto, y cuando creyó que ya nadie podría oirles dijo.-La verdad es que he oído algo sobre ti que..

-No digas más. ¿Que soy mortífaga, no? _Sarah se subió las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba y le mostró a Harry sus antebrazos,  
no había ninguna marca tenebrosa a la vista_.-

Sé que hay rumores sobre mi, pero te aseguro Harry,que nunca te traicionaría. Eran tiempos desesperados, y nos infiltramos para conseguir información. Sé que no me conoces, y que no tienes por que fiarte de mi,pero espero que eso cambie pronto.

-Esta bien, te creo. Pero si estabas tan unida a mi madre, no entiendo por que no te he conocido hasta ahora.

Si conocías a Petunia.. ¿por que nunca fuiste a visitarme?

-La verdad es que los últimos años fueron duros, estaba enferma y no estaba en condiciones de salir de casa..

y luego cuando me recuperé no podía acercarme a Petunia, y ella siempre estaba en casa, contigo.

-¿Que no podías acercarte a mi tía?-pregunto Harry confuso

-Cuando murieron tus abuelos me nombraron tutora de tu madre y tu tía. Los tutores mágicos pueden desarrollar un vinculo con la persona a la que cuidan, como técnicamente sigo teniendo 17 años,el vínculo funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

Yo podía ordenar a Lily que no hiciera cierta cosa, pero ella a mi también.

Petunia y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, por como pensaba sobre los magos, y a como trataba a tu hermana.

Un día, después del funeral me pase un poco con tu tía, así que tu madre me hizo prometer que jamás me acercaría a ella. A día de hoy sigo sin poder acercarme a Petunia.

-Ohh vaya. Lo siento no lo sabía..

-No te preocupes. Así que eso es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos años. Buscar horrocruxes y ocuparme de la seguridad de la casa .Es mucho trabajo, aunque no lo parezca y no me fio del ministerio...

-¿Así que no estaremos solo nosotros?

-No. No pensaba tener que pedir ayuda a nadie, pero Voldemort cada día tiene más seguidores, y si empieza a usar a los inferi otra vez , pronto tendrá un ejercito a sus ordenes .

Así que he tenido que pedir ayuda. Si vienen todos a los que se les ha enviado la carta, creo que seremos sobre unas 50 personas, más los miembros de la Orden.

¿No está mal verdad? Remus y Tonks me ayudaran con las clases, y Ojoloco y Kinglsey se quedaran en el ministerio y nos informaran de lo que pase allí.

Harry se ilusionó mucho al saber que Remus y Tonks también estarían allí. Remus había sido el mejor profesor de defensa que jamás habían tenido.

-Remus me ha preguntado varias veces sobre tus clases con Dumbledore y sobre los planes que tienes, pero no le he dicho nada. Eres libre de contárselo si quieres, pero creo que cuanto menos gente lo sepa,mejor. Si Voldemort se entera de que vamos detrás de los horrocruxes no tendremos ninguna posibilidad.

Harry miró a Lupin. Aunque confiaba en él, era mejor no contarle nada, por su propia seguridad. Harry no se podía permitir ningún descuido ahora que quedaba tan poco para acabar con Voldemort.

En cuanto todos se acostaron, Harry se levanto de la cama, cogió la caja de madera y el pensador y salió al pasillo. Cogió una botellita, la destapo, echó el contenido dentro del pensadero, y se sumergió en el.

Vio a Sarah caminar hacia una casa. Llevaba indumentaria muggle. Llamo a la puerta y una mujer pelirroja le abrió la puerta. Después de explicarle que venia a hablar de su hija, Harry y Sarah se adentraron en la casa. Alli en el comedor había dos niñas, su madre, y la que debía ser Petunia. Vio a Sarah hablando con su madre y a Petunia escuchando desde lo alto de la escalera.

Después de pasar un rato a solas con Lily, Sarah le dijo a la señora Evans que su hija parecía tener mucho talento, y hablaron sobre magia, sobre la escuela, y sobretodo de Voldemort. Le explicó que el ministerio ofrecía escoltas para los alumnos de familia muggle, y que ella habia sido asignada para acompañar a Lily.

Una vez que Sarah hubo terminado,su abuela había afirmado que siempre haba sabido que su hija tenia algo muy especial, muy contenta abrazó a su hija y le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

Harry se fijó en Petunia, que lo miraba todo desde el piso de arriba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando el señor Evans llego del trabajo su mujer y Lily le contaron las noticias, mientras Sarah hablaba con Petunia en su habitación.

-Pero no es justo.-decía Petunia enfada. Yo también quiero ir.

-Lo sé, pero no es así como funciona, lo siento- Estoy segura de que lo pasarás

muy bien en el colegio y verás a Lily en vacaciones y en verano.- dijo Sarah intentando animar a la niña.

-Da igual- dijo Petunia levantándose de la cama -En realidad me alegro de no ser una rarita como vosotros.

La escena cambió y de pronto Harry se vió en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Lily lloraba mientras Sarah la consolaba.

-Me odia- dijo Lily con tristeza.

-No te odia, créeme. Dirá lo que quiera pero cuando fui a tu casa me pidió que le dijera al director si había una plaza para ella en Hogwarts.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la niña se enjuagó las lagrimas.

-Cuéntame más sobre Hogwarts..

Por los recuerdos que vió a continuación. Vio que Sarah ya no se volvió a separar de Lily. Al principio solo la acompañó al callejón Diagon y a coger el tren hacia Hogwarts, pero luego vio a Sarah cenando en navidad con los Evans, y yendo a visitar a Lily los fines de semana en Hogwarts, tomando el té con su abuela...

No fue hasta el amanecer, cuando Harry consiguió dormirse.


	3. Nada es lo que parece, segunda parte

Harry pasó mucho tiempo en los recuerdos de sus padres.

Sobretodo en los de su madre, pues Harry ya sabía por los recuerdos que había visto en la mente de Snape que su padre era... bueno bastante engreído, y eso no le gustaba a Harry.

Había visto a su madre crecer, y aunque su padres eran muy jovenes cuando murieron,le alegraba que su madre hubiera tenido a alguien como a Sarah en su vida. Juntas habían tenido muchas aventuras, había viajado por todo el mundo,y parecía que se lo pasaban en grande juntas.

Después de ver como Sarah y su madre volvían de un día de diversión en el extranjero, Harry sintió una repentina pena por Sarah.

Pese a ser el mejor auror que se podía encontrar, y aunque lo había intentado de todas las formas,no había conseguido salvar a su amiga. Harry se preguntó que sentiría el si perdiera a Ron o Hermione.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin querer pensar en un escenario donde Ron moría por su culpa.. ya había perdido a demasiada gente.

La perdida del director de Hogwarts todavía le pesaba, y se despertaba muchas veces empapado en sudor después de ver al anciano caer de la torre, mientras el inmóvil no podía hacer nada...

Muchas veces soñaba con Snape, y se despertaba lleno de veces soñaba con Sarah, y aunque no eran sueños románticos,cuando se despertaba se sentía culpable por soñar con ella y no con Ginny, como debería. Aunque no lo habían hablado,esperaba que Ginny le esperase y cuando derrotara a Voldemort pudieran retomar su relación.

Harry también se había dado cuenta, de que algunos de los recuerdos de Lupin eran sobre Sarah,Harry supuso que Lupin quería que la conociera mejor.

Se sorprendió al ver como Sarah se acercaba a un joven Lupin después de una clase y le ofrecía su ayuda "con su problema"

-Mira sé que no es asunto mío-decía Sarah-He hecho una especie de experimento.

Serías el primero en probar la poción, si funciona como debería no te transformaras durante la luna llena, y si me equivoco no tendrá efectos secundarios..No hay peligro.

-Gracias, pero lo tengo todo controlado- decía Lupin tajantemente

-He oído lo que pasó con Snape... yo no llamaría casi matar a a alguien tenerlo todo bajo control.

Remus enrojeció y le dijo a Sarah que no tenía dinero.

-¿Y quien ha dicho nada de dinero?

-¿Si no es por dinero, que ganas tu con esto?-pregunto Lupin con desconfianza.

-Ayudar a alguien que lo necesita. No necesito dinero, tengo mucho.

-decía alegremente. Ademas, no duele un montón transformarse? -añadió en voz baja-

El siguiente recuerdo era de Lupin acudiendo a la cita con Sarah y tomándose la poción. La poción funcionó y un asombrado Lupin abrazó a Sarah dándole las gracias una y otra vez...

Ese pareció ser el inicio de la amistad de Sarah con su padre, Lupin y Sirius.

Harry estaba confuso. El curso anterior en una de las reuniones con Slugorn, había conocido al sobrino del inventor de la poción matalobos,Marcus Belby.

Entonces,¿como podía haber inventado Sarah la poción?

Se lo comentó a Hermione, y esta investigó el asunto. No solo reafirmó a Harry que el inventor de la poción matalobos fue Damocles Belby, si no que esta no fue creada hasta algunos años después de que Lupin y sus padres abandonaran Hogwarts.

-¿Quien renunciaría a ganar miles de galones y a una Orden de Merlín?-decía Ron mientras hablaban del tema.

-Quizá no quería llamar la atención. Siendo auror y estando infiltrada lo ultimo que necesitaba era salir en primera pagina en el Profeta -ofreció Hermione

-Además Sarah tiene mucho dinero -Añadió Harry-

-Es curioso. Sarah vendría ser el contrario de Lockhart, no? Haciendo las cosas y luego colgándole el mérito a otro mago..

-Decía Ron mientras miraba la foto de Marcus Belby.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, vieron que los gemelos y Ginny ya estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sea quien sea, es un chico con suerte.

-¿Quien crees que sera? -decía Fred- ¿algún jugador de Quidditch?

-De quien habláis? Preguntó Ron mientras cogía una tostada.

-Del novio de Sarah- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿De todos modos no es un poco mayor para vosotros? Mama dice que nadie sabe la edad que tiene.

-¿Que más da la edad que tenga si se esta así de bien?- zanjó el tema Ron

Hermione le dedicó a Ron una mirada de odio y apenas le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Ginny tampoco parecía muy contenta y miró a Harry, que no dijo nada.

Por la noche Harry vio unos cuantos recuerdos más, en los que Sarah pasaba el rato con su padre Sirius, Remus y Colagusano.

El siguiente recuerdo , Remus estaba sentando en el comedor, en el que parecía ser una especie de baile. Remus miraba a una chica rubia, que reía con sus amigas y miraba de reojo a Remus.

-¿Sabes? Los chicos sois muy malos leyendo las señales. Deberías invitarla a bailar, no deja de mirarte - decía Sarah

-Si supiera lo que soy jamás bailaría conmigo- respondió Lupin.

-Sabes? No hay nada de malo en ser diferente. No ganaras nada odiándote a ti mismo, créeme, he pasado por eso. Hubo una época en la que ni siquiera podía soportar mirarme al espejo -decía Sarah apurando su copa

-Dudo de que eso sea verdad-dijo Lupin

-Lo es. Cuando nací hubieron complicaciones, y era considerada una especie de monstruo. La gente me tenía miedo, incluso mis padres.

- Perdona, pero me cuesta de creer-dijo Remus riendo

Sarah miró alrededor,para asegurase que nadie miraba. Se subió el vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla. Remus se ruborizó y parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando Sarah cogió uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y se lo clavó en la pierna.

Cuando sacó el cuchillo, Harry y Remus vieron estupefactos como la herida se cerraba, y en cuestión de segundos su pierna estaba como si nada.

-Vaya, yo no quería decir...

- No pasa nada .Me costó asimilarlo, pero no estoy avergonzada de ser lo que soy, y tu tampoco deberías.

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron día antes de empezar el curso intentaron hablar con Hermione durante el desayuno, pero les fue imposible ya que la señora Weasley estaba espiándoles todo el rato, e intentando convencerlos para que volvieran a Hogwarts.

-Aun no es demasiado tarde, podríamos ir esta misma mañana al callejón Diagon a por vuestros libros y material, creo que no lo habéis pensado con claridad.. Es muy importante que acabéis vuestra educación...- les decía la señora Weasley

No le habían dicho la verdad a la señora Weasley, le habían dicho que tenían cosas que hacer, y le aseguraron que ya no se sentían a salvo en el colegio ahora que el ministerio estaba a punto de caer en manos de Voldemort (eso les había dicho Kingsley hacía apenas unos días),

y que por la propia seguridad de Harry se esconderían en el mundo muggle, y que era mejor que nadie supiera donde estaba.

La señora Weasley aceptó las explicaciones de mala gana.

Al señor Weasley en cambio le pareció buena idea que por lo menos Harry no volviera al colegio, ya que allí sería el primer sitio donde Voldemort le buscaría, y entendía que su hijo y Hermione le quisieran acompañar.

Aaunque claro,no pudo reconocer esto delante de su mujer, y tuvo que pretender que quería que Ron y los demás volvieran a Hogwarts.

Al saber que Sarah les iría a buscar la señora Weasley puso una cara rara.

Así que Harry se vio obligado a intervenir.

-Señora Weasley se que no se fía mucho de Sarah,pero ella era amiga de mi madre,y confío en ella.

-Sé que no eres mi hijo, y que no puedo prohibirte hacer nada. Entiéndeme, no es que no me fie.. Solo quiero que estés a salvo Harry- dijo la mujer emocionándose. Prométeme que tendréis cuidado y que escribiréis en cuanto podáis.

Harry así se lo prometió y abrazó a la Señora Weasley .Parecía que el informe sobre Sarah que el señor Weasly había triado sobre Sarah, había suavizado un poco la actitud de la señora Weasley sobre la auror.

El 1 de Septiembre, cinco minutos antes las 9, llegaron a la Madriguera Ojoloco y Sarah para venir a recoger a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero para sorpresa de todos en el ultimo minuto,Fred y George anunciaron que también se iban con Sarah.

Aseguraron a su madre que le escribirían con regularidad, y que una vez que Voldemort fuera derrotado, volverían para abrir su tienda. Ginny protestó alegando que ella también quería ir, pero sus protestas no fueron escuchadas por sus padres, que se despidieron de los demás y llevaron a Ginny a King's Cross.

Así que los siete salieron afuera y se desaparecieron utilizando un traslador que traía Sarah.

Para asegurarse que nadie les siguiera, se volvieron a aparecer dos veces más. Al final llegaron a un gran jardín, con una gran casa del siglo XVIII. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban completamente mareados. Después de descansar unos segundos, miraron alrededor.

Era un lugar muy bonito. En mitad del jardín había un estanque, y detrás de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa había una fuente de una sirena. Cuando pasaron al lado, la sirena le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se sumergió en el agua.

Ojoloco y los gemelos se quedaron en el patio para ayudar a Remus y Tonks con los trasladores, mientras que Sarah y Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron en el el edificio y fueron directos al despacho de Sarah.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, el resto de la gente empezara a llegar sobre las once.- Sarah se sentó y dijo- bien, así que Voldemort. Empezando desde el principio, la primera vez que intenté pararle los pies, ya se había hecho inmortal, estando todavía en Hogwarts.

Sarah abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco el diario de Tom Ridlle y el anillo de Gaunt que Dumbledore tenía en su despacho el año anterior.

-Con todo lo que he podido investigar por mi cuenta, estoy casi segura de que quedan 5. Tengo entendido que el guardapelo que encontrasteis era falso y contenía una nota. ¿Puedo verla? Hermione sacó el bolso de cuentas y extrajo el guardapelo, se lo pasó a Sarah.

Sarah leyó la nota rápidamente.

-Alguna idea de quien podría ser R.A.B?- preguntó Hermione

-De momento no, pero me pondré a investigarlo.

Sarah chasqueó sus dedos y en el escritorio apareció una pila diarios y libros viejos.

Había pensado encargarte a ti y a Ron la investigación, tengo algunos archivos y diarios de alumnos de la época en la que Tom estaba en Hogwarts, tal vez puedas ver algo que yo haya pasado por alto sobre el.

-También esta lo de como destruirlos_-_ dijo Harry- Solo tenemos un colmillo de basilisco.

Sarah le miro, sonrió y dijo- De momento si, no es un objeto fácil de encontrar. Pero yo tengo esto_- _dijo mientras sacaba la espada de Gryffindor.

¡Espera un momento!-dijo Hermione- ¡La espada de Griffyndor solo abosrbe aquello que la fortalece.Y Harry atravesó al basilisco con ella! Esta impregnada en veneno de basilisco!

-Veo que Dumbledore no exageraba contigo. Tienes razon, Hermione.

La bruja se sonrojo- No sabía que hubieras ido a Hogwarts-

-Si bueno,solo durante una media hora. Hasta que mi padre vino a buscarme ultrajado de que un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin fuera a Gryffindor. Después fui a Durmstrang. En realidad, Dumbledore te la dejo a ti, Harry, en su testamento.

Pero como el ministerio no quiso aprobarlo, la cambié por una replica y me llevé la original .Así que, es tuya.

Harry cogió la espada que Sarah le ofrecía. Era increíble que Dumbledore le hubiese dejado la espada.

-Así que el problema no será destruirlos, si no encontrarlos.-dijo Sarah. Llevo mucho tiempo estudiando a Voldemort y consiguiendo información sobre él. También he estado investigando sobre las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y hay algunos objetos cuyo paradero es desconocido que podrían ser horrocruxes.

Hay una diadema de la casa de Ravenclaw. Pertenecía a Rowena Ravenclaw .También existe un plato conmemorativo de Slytherin, y el casco de la armadura deGodric que tengamos alguna pista lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar. Y tratar de encontrar todos los objetos y descartar los que no sean horrocruxes.

Salieron del despacho, y Hermione emocionada empezó a abrir los libros y a hablar sobre lo que habían averiguado de los horrocruxes. Harry se sentía confuso. Le había molestado que Sarah no le hiciera caso, que casi ni le mirara.

A las once bajaron al Hall, donde encontraron muchas caras conocidas. Neville Longbottom, Hanna Abbot, Zacharias Smith,Seamus Finnigan,Alicia Spinnet, y varios alumnos mas de Hogwarts estaban alli. En un rincón estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry sabía por Kingsley que después de huir, Malfoy y su madre se habían cambiado de bando y que ahora la orden del Fenix les protegía.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía a Draco desde la torre, y aunque Dumbledore hubiera muerto, Harry sabia que Malfoy no era un asesino, y que en el fondo solo era un chico asustado por el mismo y por su familia. Se alegraba de que hubiera hecho caso al consejo de Dumbledore.

Después de unos minutos, se hizo un silencio. Remus, Tonks, Sarah, y otra mujer a la que Harry no conocía, se adelantaron unos pasos.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Sarah- Para los que no me conozcáis, me llamo Sarah Black. Estáis aquí por que de una forma u otra habéis demostrado vuestra lucha ante el que no debe ser nombrado.

Muchos sois demasiado jóvenes para recordar que paso en el reinado de Voldemort.

Me gustaría decir, que se ha vuelto débil, y que vencerle sera pan comido, pero me temo, que esta es la peor situación en la que el mundo mágico se ha visto nunca. El ministerio ya no es lo que era, y se han cansado de luchar.

Por eso necesito que vosotros lucheis conmigo. Por vuestro presente y vuestro futuro, os pido que deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos estos meses, y cuando ganemos,tendremos como recompensa, la paz y la prosperidad que el mundo magico merece.

Sé que muchos estáis pensando si no sería mejor huir, esconderos. Confiad en mi cuando os digo que no se puede huir de Voldemort. Cuando el ministerio caiga,(cosa que puede pasar en cualquier momento) os buscaran uno por uno, sobretodo, a los que conocen a Harry Potter. Asi que podéis ceder, o podéis luchar.¿Quien quiere luchar?

Harry miro alrededor. Nadie se iba, al contrario, la gente cada vez parecía mas animada.

hora de que os presente al resto de profesores. Remus Lupin,profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Tonks,que se encargara de enseñaros ocultación y disfraces, y ella es Roberta Appleton, profesora de pociones y encantamientos Yo os daré clases de tecnicas de combate y duelo.

La gente aplaudía,mientras Hermione sonreía a Harry.


	4. Mentiras que me contaron mis padres

When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm

(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)

_**Cuando finjo todo es como yo quiero que sea**__  
__**Me veo exactamente como siempre habías querido ver  
Cuando finjo, no puedo olvidar el criminal que soy  
Robando segundo tras segundo solo por que puedo pero  
No puedo fingir que me quedaré así, estoy  
(intentando estirar la verdad)  
No puedo fingir que que soy quién tu quieres que sea, así que estoy  
(mintiendo mi camino hacia ti)**_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás  
(Quiero que me dejen de lado así que déjame ir)**_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás  
(Déjame recuperar mi vida, prefiero estar completamente solo)**_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás**_

_**(en cualquier lugar en el que esté solo por que puedo ver)  
Ya no hay vuelta atrás**_

_**(Que la peor parte de ti soy yo)**_

Linkin Park-Lying from you

Mientras se familiarizaban con la casa, pasaron al lado de Draco y Hermione le saludo con cordialidad.

, Potter- Saludó Malfoy  
-Que diablos le ha picado a Malfoy? Desde cuando esta tan amable contigo?-preguntó Ron

-Oh se me olvido contaroslo. Draco vino a mi casa este verano, y se disculpó por su comportamiento conmigo.-Dijo Hermione.  
-¿Draco? ¿Draco? - inquirió Ron.  
-Mira,sé que es dificil de creer.. Yo misma no me lo creí cuando le vi en la puerta de mi casa. Pero esta intentando cambiar y creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad...

- Me parece bien que quieras creer bien de el..Pero la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Hermione- añadió Harry

- Tu no hablaste con él Harry. Está muy arrepentido por lo que pasó con Dumbledore. Creo que lo que paso en la torre le abrió los ojos... Además, dijo que había entendido que la "pureza de sangre" era un tontería.

Al cabo de un rato se reunieron con Sarah, que les enseñó el resto del castillo.

-Por supuesto tu seguridad es nuestra primera prioridad. Me ha costado casi un año, pero mira esto.

Sarah apuntó con su varita a una chica que había cerca. Sus ojos se desenfocaron al instante.  
-¿Donde esta Harry Potter?- ordenó Sarah- Tráemelo.  
-No lo sé- respondió la chica a pesar de que Harry estaba prácticamente su lado.  
El efecto de la maldición imperius pasó y Sarah se disculpó con la chica.

-Vaya eso ha estado genial -declaró Ron.

-No está mal, verdad?Sé que tu te fías de mucha gente que hay aquí no nos podemos permitir arriesgarnos. Así que lo siento, pero nada de escapadas. Si quieres salir de vez en cuando me parece bien, pero tendré que insistir en que vayas acompañado por Remus, Tonks o por mi,¿ de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien- dijo Harry-

La semana pasó muy deprisa. Como le había dicho Ojoloco, las clases con Sarah eran muy duras, pero también las más interesantes, y Harry se sentía orgulloso de que se le diera bastante bien.

En la primera clase, se habían separado por parejas y habían practicado el hechizo escudo. En la segunda,Lupin y Sarah les habían intentado enseñar a defenderse sin varita, y Harry había sido el único de toda la clase que había conseguido parar los cuchillos que volaban hacia el sin la ayuda de la varita.

El sábado, el profeta publicó un capítulo del libro que Rita Skeeter había escrito sobre el, se insinuaba que Dumbledore de joven estaba seducido por las artes oscuras .Adjuntaban una carta de Dumbledore en la que hablaba de imponerse sobre los muggles utilizando la magia.

Por la noche, después de pensarlo mucho,Harry se dirigió al despacho de Sarah, por la puerta entre abierta vio que Sarah estaba hablando con alguien a través de la chimenea. En cuanto oyó la voz,Harry se quedó helado.

-No entiendo que un niño vaya a poder hacer ...  
-Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo- interrumpió Sarah  
Harry se dispuso a irse sin hacer ruido, pero el suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies, así que hecho a correr. Cuando se giró vio que Sarah,iba detrás de él.

-¡Harry espera!  
-Debí haberle hecho caso a la señora Weasley- replicó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.- Ella sabía que no eras de fiar.  
-Déjame explicártelo- dijo Sarah cortándole el paso-  
-¿Explicarme el que?¿Por que eres amiga del asesino de Dumbledore?-replicó Harry furioso.  
-Vale, tendrás que ver esto por ti mismo- Sarah cerró los ojos y puso la mano en la frente de montón de imágenes pasaron por delante de los ojos de Harry como en una película..

Vio a Sarah hablar con su madre, diciéndole que era una bruja.. Y la niña le contestó que ya lo sabía, por que su mejor amigo era un brujo, después vio su madre hablando con un niño bajito delgado de nariz ganchuda y de pelo grasiento.. Vio a su madre y Snape pasear por el patio de Howgarts.. Sarah diciendole a su madre que no era normal que ningún niño conociera tantas maldiciones, y a Lily defendiendole..

Snape llamando sangresucia a Lily..Snape observando a Lily en el dia de su boda.. Sarah intentando convencer a Snape de que no se convirtiera en mortifago, Sarah llamándolo cobarde, y aunque por un momento se detuvo,al final el mago se marchó igualmente..

En la siguiente escena Sarah amenazaba a Snape, diciendole que si algo le pasaba a Lily ella le mataría, ya que por su culpa Lily tendría que huir, por que Snape le había contando la profecía a Voldemort.. El escenario volvió a cambiar y esta vez estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras un demacrado Snape le pedía a Sarah y Dumbledore que salvaran a Lily, a cambio, el haría de espía para la orden del Fénix...

La siguiente escena la revolvió las tripas a Harry. Se vio a el mismo, en la cuna , mientras su madre estaba muerta en el suelo. Sarah estaba a su lado, sus ojos completamente negros. Cuando Sarah vio a Snape entrar en la habitación los cristales de las ventanas y las lámparas estallaron, y sin llegar a tocar a Snape, vio como este se ahogaba... Hagrid entró en la habitación y empujó a Sarah,que dejó caer a Snape. Éste se acercó al cuerpo de su madre mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de su cara...  
En la siguiente escena, Snape parecía un hombre que habia vivido mil años de tormento. Sarah, que no tenia mejor aspecto, le aseguró a Snape que no le iba a matar, por que ya veía que estaba muerto.  
Y de repente las imagenes cesaron.

-Sé lo que vas a decir.. No puedo enseñarte el resto por que yo no estaba presente, pero te aseguro que Snape no mató a Dumbledore. Snape se cambió de bando el día que Voldemort empezó a ir detrás de tu madre. Ha estado trabajando para nosotros desde entonces. Y el año pasado cuando Dumbledore tocó el anillo de Sorvolo..enfermó gravemente, de ahí su brazo. A Dumbledore le quedaban meses de vida cuando murió, quizá semanas...

Harry procesó toda la informació ó a Sarah.

- Mientes.. Sé lo que vi. Dumbledore le rogó a Snape por su vida!Snape siempre me ha odidado, ¿y ahora de repente es un héroe? ¿Como quieres que me crea eso?  
- Ven conmigo a Hogwarts y habla con el retrato de Dumbledore si es lo que quieres, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Snape quería a tu madre. No entiendes ahora el trato que te dió Snape?Y a Neville?  
-¿Que tiene que ver Neville con todo esto?-respondió Harry de mal humor  
-Todo.Él cree que si Neville hubiera sido el Elegido, tu madre seguiría con vida. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque su amor por las artes oscuras le pudo más. No soy ninguna fan de Snape, créeme. Creo que es un hombre cruel y amargado, y que Dumbledore cometió un error dejándole ser profesor... Pero te ha salvado la vida, y a mi me ayudó a escapar cuando Voldemort me tenía prisionera.

-Eso no explica lo que pasó en la torre.

- Draco hubiera muerto de haber fracasado en su misión, y Snape también. Se había comprometido a ayudar a Draco, con un hechizo irrompible, para asegurar su lealtad ante los Malfoy y los Lestrange. Además,matando a Dumbledore, Snape ha consolidado su tapadera como mortifago, y ahora Voldemort confía en el más que nunca...De esta manera, Snape se convierte en director de Howgarts, en lugar de alguien peor que él.

Harry se sentó en las escaleras, y Sarah se sentó a su lado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y miró a Sarah.

-Deberías habermelo dicho- le recriminó Harry- Dumbledore debió decírmelo.

-Snape nunca quiso que lo supiera nadie.Y si tu lo hubieras sabido..  
-Voldemort lo sabría también- acabó Harry.  
-Si.  
-Lo siento, yo...- dijo Harry  
-No pasa nada- -lo tranquilizó Sarah- De hecho es un alivio no tener que guardar más el secreto. Aunque cuando Snape se entere me matará., o lo intentará mejor dicho.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.  
-¿Sarah?  
-¿Si?  
-Quiero hablar con Dumbledore.

-Vale.. pero hay algo más.  
-El que?  
- Me temo que tendremos que continuar con las lecciones de oclumancia, Harry. Ahora que estás aquí.. si tienes sueños con Voldemort..El.. bueno esta un poco obsesionado conmigo. He intentado matarle unas cuantas veces, y sabe que voy a por él.  
-Has dicho que te secuestró.  
-Si. Estuve prisionera durante cuatro meses.

-Sé que me dijiste que no permitiera que las cosas malas alteraran quien Dumbledore era para mi. Pero con cada cosa que averiguo sobre él solo hago que darme cuenta de lo poco que le importaba. Si sabía que se moría ,¿por que no me dijo nada? ¿Por que no se sentó conmigo durante cinco minutos?¿Seria eso tanto pedir? -pregunto Harry herido- no quiero ir a Hogwarts.

-Si no te lo dijo es precisamente por lo mucho que le importabas. Supongo que no quería que pensaras mal de él, no quería que vieras que había fallado... Por ese mismo motivo se equivocó contigo al no contarte nada sobre la profecía, y aunque durante un tiempo pensé que se había equivocado,yo crecí con el peso de una profecía encima y no es nada divertido. A veces la ignorancia es una bendición.

Sarah se levantó y le propuso a Harry dar un paseo por el jardín.

-¿Habias venido a hablar de el, verdad?- pregunto Sarah  
profeta ha publicado un trozo del libro de Rita Skeeter sobre Dumbledore...Hay una carta.  
-Lo he visto- le cortó Sarah-Y es verdad?  
-Harry no es tan fácil..Déjame que te lo cuente, y luego puedes decidir por ti mismo.

Harry asintió.

-Conocí a Dumbledore a través de Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda era amiga de su madre, y me pidió que les ayudara. Su hermana pequeña sufría el mismo desequilibrio de la magia que yo. Cuando conocí a Dumbledore ya había oído a hablar muchos sobre el en el ministerio. Creí que iba encontrarme con un chico de 16 años talentoso y educado. Y aunque tenia talento, tenia una idea totalmente equivocada sobre los muggles, supongo que en parte por lo que le paso a Ariadna.

Verás...Su hermana fue atacada por unos muggles siendo una niña, y desde entonces tenia problemas controlando su magia, y era prácticamente una bomba a punto de estallar. Su padre, viendo lo que le habían hecho a su hija, ataco a los muggles causantes y fue enviado a Azkaban.

Harry no dijo nada, así que Sarah continuó.

-Después de hablar un rato con Dumbledore, le di la poción que mejor me había funcionado, y le indique que tenia que tomarla todos los días. Me despedí de Dumbledore y no volví a saber de el durante un año. Su madre falleció y cuando le vi en el entierro estaba discutiendo con su hermano. Este le decía que debía olvidar su viaje y quedarse a casa con su hermana pues el no era muy bueno con las pociones. Dumbledore de mala gana accedió. Hasta ahí el profeta lleva la razón.

-Al cabo de poco,Ariadna murió. Ese día Albus no se acordó de hacerle la poción a su hermana. Aberforth , Grindelwald y el habían discutido, y su Ariadna se puso en medio para separarlos, su magia se descontroló y ella no lo pudo aguantar.

Harry siguió escuchando sin decir nada.

-Unos días después me reuní con un familiar de Bathilda,Gellert Grindelwald, te suena?  
-No es el mago oscuro al que venció Dumbledore?-dijo Harry recordando el cromo de las ranas de chocolate?

-Si. Pero aunque cueste de creer, en aquella época eran inseparables. Resulta que los dos habían acordado irse de viaje por el mundo en busca de las reliquias de la muerte.

-He leído sobre ellas en El Profeta pero no entendí nada... dijo Harry

-Cierto, a veces se me olvida que te criaste con Petunia. -dijo Sarah con sequedad- Las reliquias de la muerte son para los magos como el santo grial para los muggles. La historia aparece en un libro de cuentos infantiles.

Vamos, estoy segura de que Hermione tiene ese libro- dijo Sarah-

-Es necesario?

-¿Quieres saber que pasó o no? Además todo el mundo debería oír esa historia. Era mi preferida de pequeña.

De mala gana Harry siguió a Sarah hasta la habitación de Hermione. Le pidieron el libro y Hermione lo buscó sin preguntar nada. Encontró la pagina y leyó.

_Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al anochecer por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera .Los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado profundo y demasiado peligroso para cruzar-lo a nado. Así que agitaron sus varitas e hicieron crecer un puente. Cuando iban por la mitad, una figura encapuchada se apareció .Y la muerte les hablo. Estaba contrariada por perder a tres victimas, pero ella fue muy astuta y fingiendo alabar a los hermanos por sus poderes mágicos, les dijo que cada uno tendría un premio por haberla engañado.  
El hermano mayor, un hombre muy combativo, le pidió la varita mágica mas poderosa que existiera, una varita digna de un mago que había vencido ala muerte .Esta se encamino hacia un saúco hizo una varita con una rama y se la dio._

El hermano mediano que era muy arrogante quiso humillar mas a la muerte, pidiéndole que le concediera el poder de devolver la vida a los muertos. La muerte cogió una piedra de la orilla y se la entregó asegurando que devolvería la vida a los muertos.

_Por ultimo la muerte le pregunto al hermano menor que quería. Este era el mas humilde y también el mas sensato. Así que le pudio algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que ella pudiera seguirlo. Y la muerte, de mala gana,le entrego su propia capa invisible._

Entonces la muerte se aparto y les dejo continuar con su camino. El hermano mayor viajo durante una semana,a la aldea donde vivía un mago con el que había tenido una disputa. Armado con la varita de Saúco era inevitable que ganara el duelo. Tras matar a su enemigo se fue a una posada, donde se jacto por todo lo alto de la poderosa varita, y de lo invencible que se había vuelto gracias a ella. 

_Esa misma noche, otro mago se acerco con sigilo mientras el hermano yacia, borracho como una cuba, en su cama. Le robo la varita y por si acaso, le cortó el cuello. Y así fue como la muerte se llevo al hermano mayor._

Entretanto el hermano mediano llego a su casa, donde tomo la piedra que tenia el poder de revivir a los muertos y la hizo girar tres veces en su mano .Para su placer vio aparecer ante el la figura de la muchacha con la que se habría casado si ella no hubiera muerto prematuramente.

_Pero la muchacha estaba triste y distante, separada de el por una especie de velo .Pese que estaba en el mundo de los mortales, no pertenecía a el, y por eso sufría. Al final el hombre enloqueció a causa de la nostalgia y se suicidó para reunirse de una vez por todas con su amada. Y así fue como la muerte se llevo al hermano mediano._

_Después busco al hermano pequeño durante años, pero no lo encontro. Cuando este tuvo una edad muy avanzada, se quito por fin la capa invisible y se la dio a su hijo, y entonces recibió a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga, y se marchó con ella de buen grado. Y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida._

-Bien, durante siglos, han sido muchos los muggles que se tomaron la historia de los tres hermanos muy en serio. Creían que quien reuniría las tres reliquias, la capa, la piedra y la varita, se cinvertiría en el amo de la muerte, y por lo tanto poderoso e inmortal.

-¿Así que Dumbledore quería las reliquias para hacerse inmortal?- dijo Harry  
-No. Dumbledore y Grindelwald solo querían poder. Lo único que les interesaba realmente era la varita. Pero cuando Ariadna murió se olvidó de las reliquias. Nunca se perdonó a si mismo, y a partir de ese día su vida cambió totalmente. Me ayudó mucho con el ministerio, peleó por los derechos de los muggles y muchas otras causas. Se convirtió en un gran hombre.

Harry pensó en aquella noche en la cueva y en como Dumbledore pedía a alguien que nos les hiciera daño, y como había murmurado una y otra vez que todo era culpa suya...

-Un momento.. ¿estáis diciendo que las reliquias de la muerte existen de verdad?- pregunto una confundida Hermione.  
-Si, existen. Sarah sacó una piedra de su bolsillo. Era negra y redonda.  
-El símbolo es el mismo del anillo de Sorvolo.. -dijo Harry mirando a Sarah. Ésta asintió.  
-¿Por eso Grindelwald quería hablar contigo?¿Para preguntarte por la piedra?  
-Bueno, una mitad. Después de que el hermano mediano muriera, la piedra se partió en dos. Yo la heredé después de morir mi padre.  
-¿Consiguió Grindelwald reunir las tres reliquias?-preguntó Hermione  
-No, aunque si consiguió la que más quería, la varita del saúco. Con ella, se convirtió en uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos. O por lo menos, hasta que Dumbledore le venció.

-¿Sabía Dumbledore que tenías la piedra?- dijo Harry

La mirada de Sarah se volvió sombría.

-No. El nunca se había interesado por ella ...y yo nunca se lo conté. Si lo hubiera sabido...

Ahora entendía por que Dumbledore tocó el anillo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando vio la piedra solo pensó en la oportunidad de volver a su familia.


	5. Alguien a quien solía conocer

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall

**Y todas las carreteras que debemos recorrer son en zigzag.  
Y todas las luces que nos guian son cegadoras.  
Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría  
decirte,Pero no se como.**

**Porque quizás, vas ser la persona que me salve  
Y después de todo,eres quien me mantiene en pie.**

**Oasis-Wonderwall**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado .Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con las otras veces que Sarah se le había aparecido en sueños, estaba cubierta en sangre,y a su lado había una pila de cadáveres.

Aunque la bruja le había contado la verdad sobre Dumbledore, Harry tenía sensación de que había muchas cosas que Sarah no le estaba contando.

Como era domingo, no quiso despertar a Ron y a los demás así que se vistió sin hacer ruido, y se fue a buscar a Sarah. Ella y Hermione se habían pasado varios días investigando sobre los horrorcruxes y Harry tenía la intención de preguntarle si había hecho algún ó a la puerta de Sarah.

Oyó la voz de Sarah diciendo que pasara. Harry entró por primera vez en la estancia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo oscuro, y a cada lado de la pared habian unas estanterías de metal que llegaban hasta el ellas estaban llenas de viejos vinilos. A un lado Harry vio una cama, un gran baúl,un tocadiscos muggle y una puerta.

-Menuda colección- dijo Harry mirando los discos mientras esperaba que Sarah saliera

lo que tiene tener mucho tiempo libre. Dame un minuto y estoy contigo- respondió Sarah desde lo que Harry suponía que era el lavabo.  
Al cabo de unos segundos salió. Harry vio que Sarah iba vestida con ropa muggle.  
Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza, y llevaba un abrigo gris y unos vaqueros. Estaba muy guapa.

-Iba a ir a buscarte ahora. Tengo una pista sobre unos objetos.¿Quieres acompañarme?  
-Claro. Voy a buscar el abrigo.  
-Vale, te espero en la entrada.

Cuando Harry estuvo listo, salieron al jardín y Sarah le comunicó a Harry que se aparecerían, así que Harry cogió a Sarah del brazo y se desaparecieron.

Harry miró confundido alrededor. Era la casa de Sirius, Grimmauld Place.  
-Cuidado no te salgas del escalón. Hay un par de mortifagos allá afuera.

Harry miró a la calle y a vio a dos hombres, uno vestía con pantalones cortos y gabardina, y el otro llevaba un gorro de lana, y jersey morado y unos pantalones de pana verdes.

Entraron en la casa y Sarah realizó unos cuantos hechizos para comprobar que no había nadie.

-¿Que hacemos en Grimmauld place?  
-Te pondré en situación. Hace unos años, aprovechando mi amistad con Sirius, le pregunté a su madre por unos cuantos objetos que podían ser horrocruxes. Había una daga de plata con unas esmeraldas incrustadas. Yo buscaré en la habitación de Regulus, tu busca en la de Sirius y luego buscaremos abajo.

Subieron por las escaleras. Sarah se quedó en el primer piso, mientras que Harry subió al segundo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padrino.

La habitación era amplia. Había una cama muy ancha con cabecera de madera labrada, una larga ventana tapada con largas cortinas de terciopelo y una lampara de araña cubierta de polvo.

Cuando era adolescente, Sirius había colgado varios posters, y estandartes de Gryffindor. Habían también muchas fotografías de motocicletas muggles.

En uno de los postes de la cama, Sirius había tallado una S. Cerca de la cama había una cómoda, con unos libros llenos de polvo.

Despúes de buscar por toda la habitación sin encontrar nada, Harry se sentó en el borde la cama. Desde allí, vio que una de las baldosas del suelo estaba algo salida.

Se levantó de la cama y levantó la baldosa. Debajo de la baldosa había un hueco en el que había un caja de latón de una conocida marca de galletas. Después de sacudir el polvo de la tapa,vio que ponía Sarah.

Extrañado, Harry la abrió, pero en lugar de galletas, la caja contenía decenas de recuerdos almacenados en botellitas. Harry decidió no decirle nada a Sarah. Empequeñeció la caja, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Bajó al piso de abajo y entró en la habitación donde estaba Sarah.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó esta.  
-Nada, ¿y tu?  
- Eso creo. Mira esto. No es lo que buscábamos, pero es un buen comienzo ...- Sarah le pasó un cuaderno muy desgastado. En la primera pagina y escrito con tinta se leía: Propiedad de Regulus Arthurus Black.  
-R.A.B – dijo Harry notando un cosquilleo de emoción  
-El hermano de Sirius- dijo Sarah  
-¿Era mortífago, no? Todo encaja. Entonces si él era RAB puede que el colgante aún este por aquí, ¿verdad?  
-Si no lo destruyó antes de morir, puede ser. Llama a Kreacher, quizá el sabe algo.  
-No creo que vaya a contarnos nada. Esta muy viejo, y algo loco.  
-Entonces usaremos la legeremancia- declaró la bruja

Cuando Kreacher se apareció, saludó a Harry de mala gana. En cambio, en cuanto vio a Sarah, el elfo hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó el suelo con la nariz.

-¡Señorita Black, es un placer volver a verla!

-Hola Kreacher, siéntate porfavor, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

El elfo miraba a Sarah con devoción y luego a Harry, aparentemente sorprendido que alguien como Sarah pudiera tener amistad con alguien como Harry.

-Una de las últimas veces que estuve aquí, tu dueña, me mostró varios objetos. ¿Recuerdas por casualidad un guardapelo de oro?

El elfo no respondió.

-Sabemos que a Regulus se lo dió el señor Tenebroso. ¿Lo has vuelto a ver desde entonces?- aventuró Sarah.

El elfo saltó de la silla, se tiró al suelo y se echó a llorar. Sarah esperó a que el elfo se calmara, y le dio un pañuelo para que se sonara. Entre gemidos, el elfo les explicó que le había jurado a su dueño no hablar de este asunto con nadie.

-Verás Kreacher- intervino Harry -Sabemos que el amo Regulus quería destruir el colgante, y nosotros queremos ..seguir donde él lo dejó.

El elfo les explicó entonces, como había ido junto al señor tenebroso a la cueva, habían colocado el colgante en el fondo de una vasija, y como, después de tirarle de la barca, Voldemort había dejado el elfo a su suerte creyéndolo muerto.

Después de conseguir volver a casa y explicarle todo a su dueño, este le había hecho acompañarle a la cueva en cuestión. Su dueño, bebió la poción, y mientras Kreacher cambiaba los colgantes, le pidió al elfo que destruyera el original.

De nuevo, el elfo se echo a llorar desconsoladamente al contarles, que pesé a sus muchos intentos, nunca consiguió destruir el colgante.

-¿El guardapelo sigue aquí? -preguntó Sarah  
-No,señorita. El bastardo sinvergüenza de Mundungus Fletcher lo robó.. intenté impedírselo, pero el muy ladrón huyó con él...  
-Está bien. Gracias, Kreacher. Encontraremos a Mundugus, te lo aseguro.

El elfo, muy contento, se despidió de Sarah e incluso se inclinó ante Harry antes de desaparecer.

-Bien, te acompañaré a casa, y me pondré en busca de Mundungus -dijo Sarah- Escucha... sé que Draco no te cae muy bien, pero me gustaría que le dierais otra oportunidad. El año pasado fue muy duro para él, y realmente se ha esforzado por cambiar.

-Mira, sé que lo que pasó el año pasado fue duro, pero antes de eso siempre fue un gilipollas. Especialmente con Hermione, si le conocieras bien...

-Lo conozco bien. Draco y yo salimos juntos- dijo Sarah mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ahh – dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

-He estado con el día y noche desde que se fue de Hogwarts. No negaré que fuera un gilipollas, pero en gran parte se debe a como lo educaron sus padres. Y lo entiendo, yo pasé por lo mismo.  
Te cuentan su punto de vista, y cuesta verlo de otra manera... Pero Draco ha visto que el tiene derecho a dirigir su vida.  
No espero que seáis amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo que haya un trato cordial..

Harry se había preguntado en el por que del cambio repentino de Draco. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sarah había provocado ese cambio.

-Mientras no se meta con ninguno de nosotros, no habrá problema- dijo Harry solemnemente

-Gracias. ¿Listo para irte?

Una vez en casa, Harry les contó a Ron y Hermione todo lo que habían descubierto, salvo el hallazgo de la caja en la habitación de Sirius.

-¡Vaya, el hermano de Sirius! ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba!- exclamó Hermione

- Me pregunto que verá Sarah en Malfoy- decía Ron- No creo que sea por su pelo oxigenado ni por su simpatía.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, pero su atención no estaba en las conjeturas de sus amigos, si no en la pequeña caja que había encontrado esa mañana.


	6. Tu y yo para siempre

_A__lways when we fight  
I kiss you once or twice  
And everything's forgotten  
I know you hate that_

_I love you Sunday sun_  
_The week's not yet begun_  
_And everything is quiet_  
_And it's always_

_You and me - always - and forever_  
_You and me - always - and forever_

_ba ba ba ba ba_

_It was always_  
_You and me always_

**Siempre que nos peleamos  
Te doy un beso o dos  
Y todo está perdonado  
Sé que odias eso**

**Me encanta lo contenta que estás el Domingo**  
**La semana aun no ha empezado**  
**Y todo está tranquilo**  
**Y siempre es**

**Tu y yo siempre y para siempre  
Tuy y yo siempre y para siempre**

**ba ba ba ba ba**

**Siempre ha sido  
Tu y yo siempre y para siempre**

**Wannadies- ****You and me always**

Habían pasado dos días después de haber vuelto de Grimmauld Place.

Harry se había levantado sobresaltado otra vez.

Había soñado con Voldemort. Voldemort había estado mirando un cuadro en el que aparecía pensaba en ella, preguntándose donde estaría...

Harry entendía que Voldemort estuviera obsesionado con ella. Después de todo, Sarah representaba todo lo que el quería ser. Joven, atractiva, de sangre pura, poderosa e inmortal.

Resignado a no poder volver a dormir, se levantó de la cama y cogió el pensadero. Había estado examinando los recuerdos que su padrino tenía de Sarah.

Parecía que al principio su padrino y Sarah no habían comenzado con muy bien pie. Después de hablar mal de ella a todo el que quisiera escuchar, la bruja se había cansado y se había dirigido a Sirius mientras este estaba con sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Mira, dejemos algo claro: No sabes nada sobre mí. Me da igual lo que pienses, o hayas oído de mi. Deberías preocuparte menos por mí y más por tu hermano  
-decía una furiosa Sarah-  
-¡Mi hermano será muchas cosas, pero no es un mortífago!-exclamó Sirius  
-Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches... dijo Sarah encogiéndose de hombros.

Por lo que vio a continuación , a Harry le quedó claro que su padrino estaba enamorado de Sarah, aunque esta no parecía interesada. Hacía solo un rato que había presenciado, como Sirius, enfadado por las negativas de Sarah, le acusaba de estar enamorada de James, su padre.

La bruja, hecha una furia le había contestado.

-¡Ya Basta, Sirius! Ya hemos hablado de esto. Lo siento,vale?

-No no lo sientes. ¿Tanto te disgustan mis sentimientos?¿ O tiene que ver con James?

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, ¡entre James y yo no hay nada! Estoy enamorada de otra persona, ¿vale?  
-¿Quién es?-exigió Siriuis

-No lo conoces.

-¿Y por que no estás con el?

-Es complicado... Y no es asunto tuyo. Todas las chicas del colegio van detrás de ti, ¿por que fijarte en mi?

-Precisamente por que no eres como las demás...

El siguiente recuerdo sorprendió mucho a Harry. Sirius había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado a Sarah al lado de una moto voladora. La moto estaba envuelta en un gran un lazo rojo.

-¡Felices 17, Sirius!- dijo Sarah sonriendo

-¡Menuda pasada!¿Es para mí?¿En serio?-dijo un joven Sirius sin poder creérselo.

Sin embargo lo que más le había sorprendido, fue el descubrir que Sarah sabía de la existencia de Harry cuando sus padres estaban todavía en Hogwarts.

Gracias a que Sirius y Colagusano estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, habían conseguido presenciar una pelea entre Sarah y Lily.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! - gritaba Sarah

-¡Tendrías que habérmelo contado!

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡No pensé que tuviera nada que ver contigo!

-Pues te equivocabas. La gran experta en legeremancia,y no pudiste ver nada, ¡si me hubieras prestado algo de atención te habrías dado cuenta!

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Perdona por asumir que querías que respetara tu intimidad -ironizó Sarah-

-Eres mi mejor amiga, deberías haberlo sabido.  
-¡Pero si le odiabas! Nunca hablaste bien de él, y este año te pregunté si sentías algo por el y ¡me dijiste que no!

-Por que pensaba que te gustaba a ti, como siempre estáis juntos...

-Genial, ahora tu también. ¡James y yo solo somos amigos Lily!¡Aunque no te lo parezca es perfectamente posible que un chico y una chica sean solo amigos! -le espetó Sarah

Por un momento Lily pareció quedarse sin argumentos. Sarah suspiro, miró a Lily y dijo:

-Mira entiendo, que te asustes, pero esto es ridículo. Que os gustéis y que él sea el padre del elegido no significa que tu seas la madre, hay miles de personas con los ojos verdes.

-Tienes que contárselo, tiene derecho a saberlo.-dijo su madre al cabo de unos momentos.

-¡No puedo! Si se lo cuento y entonces decide no tener hijos, se alteraría el espacio tiempo, por no hablar de lo que pasaría con Voldemort.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Pues no creo que escaparte del colegio cuando apenas faltan unos días para acabar el trimestre vaya a solucionar nada. Si después de las vacaciones aun quieres irte, nos iremos, y no volverás a ver a James Potter nunca más. Podemos ir a Nueva York, sé cuanto te gustan las vistas del apartamento.-ofreció Sarah-  
-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily más calmada.

- Claro que si. Le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti, y eso pienso hacer. Si quieres irte, no hay problema. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia la situación.

Harry no sabía que había hecho cambiar de opinión a su madre, pero estaba claro que no se había ido. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado a continuación, pero no podía preguntarle a Sarah sin ponerse en evidencia sobre lo que había encontrado en la habitación de su padrino. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle a Lupin.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar con él, se encontró con Sarah.

-¡Hola!- le saludó ella. Me alegra encontrarte solo, quiero preguntarte algo.

¿Que pasa con Hermione y Ron?

-¿A que te refieres?  
-A que es obvio que se gustan, y se darían cuenta si dejaran de pelearse todo el tiempo. ¿Siempre están así?  
-Desde que puedo recordar, si.  
-Quizá necesiten un empujoncito- dijo Sarah,pensativa- Me voy. Recuerda que esta noche tenemos clase de Oclumancia.

Harry sonrió al pensar lo que le había dicho Sarah de Ron y Hermione. Aunque sabía que era muy posible que algún día acabaran juntos, Harry siempre había tenido miedo de lo que pasaría si la relación entre ellos acababa mal.

Fue al despacho de Lupin, pero estaba vacío, después de mirar en el gimnasio y en la biblioteca, le encontró en el salón, leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba.

-Hola, me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo.  
-Claro, siéntate.

Harry se sentó y mientras desayunaban le contó que habían ido a Grimmauld Place, y que había encontrado la caja en la habitación de Sirius, pero omitió a R.A.B y a Kreacher. Le contó lo que había visto.

Lupin le dijo que ya conocía la historia, y aunque él no había estado presente, sabía que Sirius y Colagusano le habían contado lo sucedido a su padre.Y que pese al principio había estado muy asustado, lo primero que hizo James Potter al ver a Lily después de las vacaciones de pascua, fue invitarla a salir a Hogsmeade. Ella aceptó y desde ese momento no se habían separado.

-¿Sabes como es posible que Sarah supiera sobre mi?- preguntó Harry

-Todo lo que sé es que Sarah sabía de la existencia de Voldemort desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que está relacionado con bueno, con su estado. Pero no se los detalles, eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.

Harry decidió que se lo preguntaría a Sarah, pero tendría que buscar una manera de hacerlo sin desvelar la caja que había encontrado en la habitación de su padrino.

Desde hacía ya unos días, Harry se había dado cuenta de que Sarah se las había apañado para dejar a Hermione y a Ron a solas, ya fuera en la biblioteca buscando información en algún libro, o emparejandolos en clase. Desgraciadamente, ninguna de sus artimañas había funcionado, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Había aprovechado cualquier ocasión para coquetear descaradamente con Ron, sobretodo si Hermione estaba cerca. Esta les miraba con mala cara, y se iba de la habitación.  
Esa noche,mientras Harry y ella repasan maleficios en la biblioteca- Hermione (que hacía rato que había olvidado su libro )no dejaba de mirar a Ron mientras apretaba un trozo de pergamino con su mano. Al final, la bruja estalló.

Cuando vio que Ron se alejaba hablando con Neville,se levantó de la silla, fue hacía la terraza, y le pegó un puñetazo a Sarah en la nariz.

-¡Pensaba que eramos amigas! ¿Como has podido hacerlo?¡ Sabías perfectamente lo que siento por Ron y aún así aprovechas cualquier situación para ligar con él, aprovechando que tu novio esta fuera! ¡No me lo puedo creer,me abrí a ti y me has apuñalado por la espalda!- gritaba Hermione

Estaba claro que Ron había oído todo lo que había dicho Hermione, así como la mayoría de la gente que estaba en la biblioteca, incluido Harry.

Antes de que Sarah pudiera responder. Hermione miró a Ron, y luego a Sarah otra vez.

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito, no? Sabías que pasaría esto- dijo mientras se sonrojaba-

-De nada – dijo Sarah mientras se alejaba.

Neville también se fue, dejando a Ron y a Hermione a solas. Sarah se sentó al lado de Harry, y este le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre que le caía de la nariz.

-Vaya, menudo puñetazo. Veo que Draco no bromeaba. Recuerda me que no la vuelva a enfadar.  
-Esperemos que haya merecido la pena. Si es así, habrás logrado en tres semanas lo que no he logrado yo en siete años.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione y Ron volvieron a la biblioteca, cogidos de la mano.  
Hermione se disculpó con Sarah y Ron sonrió nerviosamente a Harry.

No les volvieron a ver en lo que quedaba de noche.


	7. Perdido y encontrado

_why do we say things we cant take back and why do we miss what we never had both of us fell to the ground and love was so lost it couldnt be found what would it take to for who`s blame im tired of crying at the sound of your name why dont we turn this around love in the ending dont you wanna be lost then found_

_lost then found..._  
_lost then found..._  
_love in the ending we could be lost then found_

**Porque decimos cosas que no podemos retractar y porqué echamos de menos lo que nunca tuvimos, ambos estamos cayendo al suelo  
Y el amor estaba perdido que no podía ser encontrado  
Quien tomará la culpa, estoy cansada de llorar por el sonido de tu nombre  
¿Porqué no le damos la vuelta a esto? Amor para el final**

**¿No quieres estar perdido y luego encontrado?**

**Perdido y luego encontrado...**

**Perdido y luego encontrado...  
Amor para el final, podríamos estar perdidos y luego encontrados**

**Leona Lewis-Lost then found**

Era de noche, y Sarah,Ron , Harry y Hermione volvían de Grimmauld Place. Sarah había encontrado a Mundungus al fin. Le habían preguntado por el colgante robado, pero sin éxito.

Lo había llevado a una casa de empeños y lo había vendido, sin duda por poco dinero, pues Harry se había fijado en la cara que ponía al preguntarle por el colgante,y estaba seguro de que se estaba preguntando si podría haber conseguido más dinero por él.

Después de preguntar al dueño de la tienda por la compradora sin resultados, Sarah depositó encima del mostrador una cantidad considerable de galones. El mago, cogió los galones y les entregó un trozo de pergamino con un nombre y una dirección.

Volvieron a casa, y Harry y Sarah fueron al despacho de esta para empezar las clases de Oclumancia tan necesarias para Harry.

-Bien,sé que tus clases con Snape no fueron demasiado bien. Has demostrado tener talento y aprender rápido, así que hoy probaremos a trabajar con un incentivo. Si logras cerrar tu mente de mí antes de la próxima reunión de la Orden, te dejaré asistir.¿Listo?

-Listo- dijo Harry.

-No quiero que abarquemos demasiado así que quiero que pienses en una sola cosa que no quieras que vea y céntrate en eso. Piensa en esa idea a salvo, protegida, dentro de un frasco, un baúl,detrás de una puerta... lo que tu quieras. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Lo tienes ya?

Harry asintió. Pensó en Ginny y en el, en los largos paseos por el campo, en los labios de Ginny...

Al cabo de un momento, Sarah le dijo:

-Quizás la próxima vez quieras pensar en algo menos privado. Cuantos más sentimientos pongas en ello, más difícil es de ocultar.

-Vale- dijo Harry sonrojándose-

-Esta vez inténtalo con más fuerza.

Tras varios intentos, a Sarah cada vez le costaba más ver en lo que Harry estaba pensando-

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry- dijo Sarah al cabo de un rato- Por hoy es suficiente, no quiero provocarte una jaqueca.

Cuando ya se iba, llamaron a la puerta, Harry abrió y se encontró a Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta. Recordando lo que le había prometido a Sarah, le saludó , le dio las buenas noches a Sarah y se fue.

Unos días despues, Sarah le dijo Harry que se había reunido con la compradora, la señora Dilwyn . A pesar de las generosas ofertas de Sarah, la bruja no quería desprenderse del colgante.

-¿Vaya y que hacemos ahora?  
-Esperar. El próximo sábado la señora Dilwyn celebra una fiesta con motivo de su cumpleaños. Nos colaremos, y lo cambiaremos por uno falso.

-Espero que Ron y tu tengáis túnicas de gala.

El sábado por la noche, después de arreglarse, Ron y Harry bajaron al comedor. Al cabo de unos minutos, aparecieron Hermione y Sarah.

Hermione estaba muy guapa, se había alisado el pelo, y llevaba un vaporoso vestido de color azul. Sarah también estaba muy guapa,con un vestido sin mangas verde esmeralda, largo hasta los pies. En la cintura unas serpientes de metal hacían de cinturón.

-Estás magnífica- dijo Harry sinceramente.

-Gracias

Ron sonreía ampliamente, y aunque oficialmente ya estaban juntos, Harry vio lo nerviosa que estaba Hermione cuando aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía Ron.

Salieron al patio, donde Hermione repartió tres vasos con poción multijugos. Harry, Ron y Hermione bebieron mientras Sarah se limitó a a concentrarse en cambiar su aspecto.

Adaptaron sus ropas a sus nuevos cuerpos, y se desaparecieron. Caminaron hasta la verja donde entregaron las invitaciones falsas a los guardias de la entrada.

El hombre volvió a mirar las invitaciones, y les pidió algún tipo de identificación. Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita,Harry había sacado la suya, apuntado disimuladamente al hombre y había susurrado "imperio!"

Los ojos del hombre se desenfocaron, les devolvió las invitaciones, les pidió disculpas por el malentendido, y les abrió la puerta.

El salón estaba lleno de acuerdo con el plan que Sarah había trazado, se separaron. Hermione y Ron se fueron hacia la zona de las mesas cerca de la pista de baile. Picaron algo de comida, y en cuanto Sarah les hizo la señal, Hermione tropezó con una fuente de champan, causando un gran estruendo, y llamando la atención de todos en la sala y ocasionado que los guardias que estaban al pie de la escalera fueran a la distracción, Sarah y Harry subieron al piso de arriba.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde sabían que estaba la caja fuerte.

Miraron detrás de un par de cuadros, movieron estanterías sin tener éxito.

-¡Espera! Creo que llevaba aquí algo que nos puede ser útil.

Cogió el pequeño bolso de mano y se puso a regirar en él y sacó una especie de prismáticos. Examinó con ellos las paredes, dio una vuelta en la habitación, y señalo un punto a unos metros de la chimenea. Apuntó a la pared con su varita, y la caja fuerte apareció.

Harry mientras tanto, vigilaba la puerta por si venía alguien. Tras varios intentos, Sarah abrió la caja, cogió el colgante, y lo intercambió por el falso cerró la caja fuerte, y volvió a arreglar la pared.

-¡Date prisa, viene alguien!  
-Mierda, si nos cogen aquí y les da por comprobar el guardapelo..

Era muy tarde para irse, así que Sarah improvisó. Se acerco a Harry le soltó unos cuantos botones de su túnica, y le besó.

Cuando los guardias abrieron las luces, Harry y Sarah se hicieron los sorprendidos, o por lo menos Harry si lo hizo. Se había sonrojado, y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Viendo a la pareja en tan comprometida situación, los guardias guardaron sus varitas.

-Me temo que está prohibido el acceso al primero piso señor- dijo un guardia guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Sarah de forma pícara mientras se subía el tirante del vestido, y Harry se abrochaba la túnica-

Uno de los guardias se acercó a donde estaba la caja fuerte, al ver que todo estaba en orden les dijo que debían volver abajo.

Bajaron al piso de abajo, donde Sarah les hizo un gesto a Ron y a Hermione. En menos de cinco minutos, se despidieron de la anfitriona dándole las gracias y se habían desaparecido.

-¿Estas bien Harry? Le preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron al castillo

-Sí- contestó Harry intentando aparentar normalidad.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?

-Han aparecido unos guardias, pero no ha pasado nada -contestó Harry.

-Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que creía.- dijo Ron

-Ya os dije que estaba chupado- dijo Sarah

-Cualquiera pensaría que robas para vivir- dijo Harry- ¿Que era ese aparato?

-Un scanner de tecnología muggle. Lo vi en una película de James Bond, y siempre había querido tener uno. ¡Sabía que algún día resultaría útil!

Harry y Hermione rieron, mientras un confundido Ron preguntaba: ¿Quién es James Bond?


	8. La chica que esperó

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Oh, got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

**Parece una chica, pero es una llama  
Tan brillante que puede quemar tus ojos  
Mejor que mires a otro lado  
Puedes intentarlo pero nunca olvidarás su nombre ****_  
_****Ella está en la cima del mundo  
La más caliente de las calientes, decimos:**

**Oh, tenemos los pies en la tierra**  
**Y la estamos quemando**  
**Oh, tenemos la cabeza en las nubes**  
**Y no nos echaremos para atrás.**

**Esta chica arde en fuego**  
**Esta chica arde en fuego**  
**Ella está caminando en fuego**  
**Esta chica arde en fuego.**

**Alicia Keys-Girl on fire**

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry, Sarah, Ron y Hermione habían conseguido el horrorcrux y lo habían destruido. Harry aún no había encontrado la manera de preguntarle a Sarah sobre su pasado, esperando que la bruja le contara como sabía de su existencia años antes de su nacimiento. Harry estaba resuelto a preguntárselo al acabar su clase de Oclumancia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-Cuando me hablaste sobre Dumbledore me dijiste que tu habías crecido con una profecía. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Voldemort?

-Sí, tenía que ver.

-¿Así que tu también eres la elegida? -Preguntó Harry en broma-

-No, más bien soy "la chica que esperó". Ya te conté acerca de mi enfermedad. Cuando nací, absorbí por accidente la magia de madre. Entonces fue cuando una de las ancianas vio la profecía. No la oí durante mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que había rumores sobre mi en el pueblo.

-¿Por que no quisiste oírla?

-Por mi padre. El me convenció de que debía de aparentar ser normal, y que debía olvidarme de la profecía. No quería que la gente hablara mal de el, ya que era el ministro de magia en aquel entonces. Así que no le di importancia.

Pero conforme me hacía mayor, mi enfermedad empeoró, a pesar de las pociones que me tomaba, mi cuerpo estaba más débil cada día.  
Así que fui a visitar a las brujas. Una de ellas me dijo que podía salvarme, a cambio de mi ayuda.

Si yo ayudaba al elegido a derrotar al "peor mal que el mundo mágico hubiera visto nunca" me curaría. No tenía muchas opciones, así que acepté. Unos días después, morí...y cuando me levanté vi que ya no estaba enferma, ni tampoco podía ser herida. Así que esperé, como decía la profecía. Y de eso hace casi 300 años.

-Vaya.

-Lo sé. Nunca creí demasiado en adivinación, siempre pensé que era una estafa.  
-Yo también- reconoció Harry-

-Pero debo decir que esto va más allá de lo que esperaba. Como la bruja me había mostrado tu apariencia, ya sabía de sobras quien era tu padre cuando lo conocí, pero debo admitir que jamás pensé que Lily fuera a ser tu madre.

-¿Ella lo sabía?-preguntó Harry a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de tu padre, se lo conté. No le hizo mucha gracia al principio, pero luego solía decir que había sido cosa del destino.

La verdad es que me extrañó que no hubieras visto la profecía cuando fuisteis al ministerio. No estaba muy lejos de la tuya...

-Bueno no la hubiera podido coger, ¿no? Entonces no sabía que era "el elegido".

-Cierto.

-Así que si tenemos éxito, ¿volverás a ser normal?

-Si, eso espero. La verdad es que hay veces que me arrepiento de haber aceptado, ha sido una larga espera. Me imagino que tu también tendrás ganas de acabe todo.  
-No te haces ni idea-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Cuando Harry se fue, les contó lo sucedido a Ron y a Hermione. Le pidió a Hermione si podía buscar mas información sobre Sarah.

-Va a ser difícil sin saber su verdadero nombre.

-Que quieres decir?

-No creerás que Sarah Black es su nombre,no? -preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.

Harry se dió cuenta de que Hermione tenia razón. Era poco probable que alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo y quería pasar desapercibida usara su nombre.

-Puedo buscar en los arboles genealógicos de los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, pero no prometo nada -le dijo la bruja-

A la mañana siguiente,al final de su clase con Sarah, esta le había pedido que se quedase un momento.

-Se me ha ocurrido una que es muy posible que Voldemort le confiara uno de sus horrocruxes a Bellatrix Lestrange. Después de todo ella es muy leal a el.  
-Si es posible.

-Vale pues me encargaré de averiguarlo -dijo Sarah de forma decidida-

-No harás nada precipitado verdad? Dijo Harry mirando la expresión de Sarah.

-No,solo necesito raptarla,entrar en su mente y borrarle la memoria.- dijo Sarah con tranquilidad

-Yo llamaría a eso a hacer algo Harry- Está muy loca. Y desde que tu la viste por ultima vez se lo ha vuelto más.

-Harry, he hecho esto cientos de veces- en eso consiste ser auror y inefable- dijo Sarah -Además ¿de voy a tener miedo? Que va a hacer, ¿matarme?.dijo Sarah con una sonrisa

-Eres el auror perfecto.- dijo Harry sonriendo-

-Eso lo que decía yo en el ministerio cada vez que quería que me subieran el sueldo- bromeo Sarah

Después de comer, Hermione le pidió a Harry que le acompañara a la biblioteca.

-He conseguido rastrear el árbol genealógico de los Slytherins. De acuerdo con este libro, los Peverells, los Gaunts, los Selwyn, los Black , los Burke y los Prewett son todos descendientes de Slytherin.

-Necesitaría algunos libros más para saber de cual familia viene Sarah, esperaba pedirle a Tonks que me acompañara a Flourish and Blotts, ya que no puedo pedirlos por correo estando aquí.

-Gracias Hermione.

-También he descubierto otra cosa que deberías saber Harry. Tu padre era descendiente de Ignotius Peverell.

-¿Los Peverell de la historia de las reliquias de la muerte?

-Si.

-Eso quiere decir...  
-Que es muy probable que tu capa de invisibilidad sea de una de las reliquias, si- acabo Hermione-

Harry se quedo muy sorprendido por la noticia. Después de pensarlo durante un rato se acordó de las circunstancias en las que había recibido la capa de su padre.  
Dumbledore se la había regalado para navidad, después de habérsela pedido prestada a su padre antes de que este muriera.

Ahora todo tenía sentido pues Harry sabía que Dumbledore no necesitaba una capa para hacerse invisible.


	9. Cada noche es una historia diferente

_Won't anybody help us ?  
What are we running for when there's nowhere_

_Nowhere we can run to anymore ?_  
_We can't afford to be innocent_  
_Stand up and face the enemy._  
_It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible._  
_And with the power of conviction there is no sacrifice._  
_It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible._

**¿Nadie va a ayudarnos?**

**¿Para que estamos corriendo si ya no hay ningun sitio**

**Ya no hay ningun sitio al que refugiarse?**

**No nos podemos permitir ser inocentes**

**Levantarnos y enfrentarnos al enemigos**

**Es una situación de vida o muerte- seremos invencibles**

**Y con el poder de convicción no hay sacrificio**

**Es una situación de vida o muerte- seremos invencibles**

**Pat Benatar- Invincible **

Harry llamó a la puerta de Sarah después de desayunar.

-Pasa, Harry- contestó la bruja.

-Harry entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Bellatrix Lestrange, atada a una silla y a Sarah sentada encima suyo.

La mortifaga sonreía. Era una imagen muy extraña.

-¿La has traído aquí?-dijo Harry incrédulo-

-Tranquilo, no ha visto nada,y no se acordará de nada de esto.

-No sé quién esta más loca de las dos.-dijo Harry al ver la tranquilidad de Sarah-¿Has podido averiguar algo?

-Si, tenía razón. Ella le guarda algo en su cámara de Gringotts. Una copa.

-Colarse va a ser difícil- opinó Harry

-Si,será interesante- dijo Sarah sonriendo- Pero tengo un plan buenísimo.

Bellatrix reía y tenia la mirada perdida. Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿La has drogado?- dijo Harry reconociendo los síntomas

-Si, así será más difícil que Voldemort vea algo si le lee el pensamiento y más fácil para mi ver lo que quería ocultar- dijo Sarah con naturalidad-

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Dejaron a Bellatrix bajo la vigilancia de Tonks, y Harry y Sarah se reunieron con Hermione y Ron para hablar del plan.

-Bien,en esta ocasión no podemos ir los cuatro. Hermione estás en busca y captura, y tu Harry eres el mago más buscado en todo el país. Gringotts ha mejorado mucho su seguridad este año, así que será difícil pasar por la seguridad habiendo tomado poción multijugos.

-No puedes ir sola- dijo Hermione

-No, claro que no, pero tendremos que buscar otras maneras de cambiar vuestro aspecto. Había pensado en maquillaje muggle, pelucas, algo de latex..

-Es una buena idea- dijo Harry-

Al día siguiente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ron y, Hermione y Harry habían modificado su apariencia, y estaban irreconocibles. Sarah había imitado el aspecto de Bellatrix. Harry tuvo que reconocer que lo hacía muy bien. Su forma de hablar y de caminar eran idénticas a las de la mortifaga. Como la autentica Bellatrix aún estaba prisionera, Sarah le arrebató su varita, y un poco de su sangre (ya que con eso se abría su cámara)

Hermione y Malfoy se quedarían en el caldero chorreante,con un coche esperándoles en la puerta, por si tenían que huir.

Harry, Sarah y Ron pasaron por seguridad sin ningún problema, ya que Sarah imitaba a Bellatrix a la perfección. Presentó a Ron y a Harry como unos amigos de la familia, y nadie hizo ninguna pregunta.

Se montaron en uno de los carritos, y estuvieron mucho rato viajando hacía abajo. A mitad de recorrido, pasaron por en medio de una especie de catarata. Harry vio que al mojarse Sarah volvía a su aspecto normal, pero antes de que el duende pudiera darse cuenta, Sarah había vuelto a tomar la apariencia de Bellatrix.

El duende les pidió disculpas, y les dijo que toda seguridad era poca hoy en día. Sarah le contestó con tono de fastidio que lo entendía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sarah echó al duende de malas maneras, exigiéndole privacidad. El duende,sin duda acostumbrado a los malos modales de la verdadera Bellatrix, les dejó el farol y la llave de malas maneras y se fue con el carrito. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Sarah puso la llave en la cerradura,sacó la botella con la sangre de Bellatrix y la vertió en la puerta.

Esta empezó a abrirse y reveló una gran montaña de galeones en el interior. También habían muchos objetos, coronas, joyas, y muchos aparatos extraños.

-No toquéis nada- dijo Sarah- Hay algo aquí que me da mala espina. Harry te elevaré para que puedas buscar la copa.

Cuando solo llevaba unos segundos en el aire, Ron tropezó con una montaña de galeones. Con un gran estruendo, la cámara se cerró y se empezó a llenar de agua a toda velocidad. En cuestión de segundos, el agua les llegaba a la cintura.

Sarah volvió a hacer levitar a Harry. -Date prisa- le indicó la bruja.

Harry buscó a toda prisa, hasta que exclamó: ¡Ya la tengo, girame hacia la derecha!  
-Ponte los guantes Harry- le recordó la bruja. Harry sacó los guantes de piel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los colocó a toda prisa.

-Miró hacia abajo y vio que el agua les llegaba al cuello. Estiro la mano y cogió la copa.

Sarah le bajo y Harry aterrizó en el agua.

-Tendremos que romper la pared. Por allí- señalo Sarah - A la de tres. Una , dos, ¡tres!

Los tres apuntaron con sus varitas en la dirección que había apuntado Sarah. La pared se agrietó, pero no se rompió.

Tuvieron que repetir el hechizo tres veces más hasta que el agujero fue lo suficientemente ancho para poder atravesar-lo.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?

-Harry y Ron asintieron, recuperando la respiración. Unos segundos más y no lo hubieran contado.

-Demenos prisa. A estas alturas estarán viniendo a por nosotros.

-¿Como vamos a llegar arriba sin el carro?-preguntó Harry

-Tengo una idea. Sarah sacó su varita y invocó un patronus con forma de cisne.-Seguidme

Echaron a correr por el pasillo, hasta llegar al centro del piso. Allí encadenado había un enorme dragón. Durante su primera visita a Gringotts, Hagrid le había contado que habían dragones custodiando las cámaras más importantes. Pasaron por el lado del dragón, y recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una cámara.

Sarah se hizo un corte con la varita, y como había hecho en la cámara de los Lestrange salpico la puerta con sangre, murmuró una palabra y la cámara se abrió. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. No solo la cámara de Sarah era más grande, si no que estaba repleta de galeones. En el fondo de la cámara habían unos cuantos muebles, y un retrato de una mujer muy guapa que se parecía mucho a Sarah.

Sarah avanzó hasta el fondo y le pidió ayuda a Harry. Detrás de un mueble Harry y Sarah sacaron un gran fardo. Sarah lo abrió con la ayuda de su varita, y desenrolló el fardo que resultó ser una alfombra.

-¡Una alfombra voladora!- exclamó Ron

-Ahora me alegro de no haber limpiado la cámara. Es muy vieja, espero que aún funcione- dijo Sarah

Se montaron en la alfombra, y después de unos segundos empezó a elevarse. Harry oía las voces cada vez más cerca. Los duendes y los guardias de seguridad estaban fuera. Harry vio como uno de los guardias de seguridad pegaba con una vara al dragón para que se despertase. Éste chillo de dolor, y profirió una llamarada en su dirección.

El mago le volvió a golpear y esta vez la llama fue mas grande. Instintivamente Harry levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo protector. El dragón volvió a echar una llamarada. Ron gritó. Harry noto como el poder de su hechizo aumentaba y aumentaba.

Harry vio que Sarah seguía conduciendo la alfombra, sin embargo sabía que no era posible que solamente el estuviera haciendo eso.

Harry notaba el poder de Sarah y era una sensación muy extraña. La siguiente llama les había alcanzado, pero no recibieron ningún daño.

Pronto llegaron al techo. Los tres apuntaron al techo con sus varitas y hicieron un agujero grande, por donde pasaron. Harry miró a Sarah pero estaba no parecía dispuesta a mirarle a el. Cuando llegaron a la cúpula, Sarah apuntó con la varita y los cristales se hicieron añicos.

Volaron por encima de Londres, hasta llegar a una sitio donde pudieran descender sin ser vistos.

-¿Crees que Voldemort se dará cuenta de que la tenemos?-dijo Harry refieriendose a la copa.

-Esperemos que no. La cámara esta hecha un desastre, la mayor parte de su contenido ha quedado desparramado. Tendrán que reunirlo e inventariarlo. Además según Snape, Voldemort está en el extranjero, eso debería de darnos algo de tiempo.

-¿Que pasa con Hermione?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Envié un patronus diciéndoles que volvieran a casa. Draco sabe encontrar el camino. Ya deberían estar allí.

-Nos habrán visto- dijo Harry preocupado.

-La alfombra tienen un hechizo antimuggles, pero seguro que estaremos en la primera pagina del profeta mañana.

Sarah encogió la alfombra, y la guardó en un bolsillo.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores, Ron? -preguntó Harry dejando la copa en suelo.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo la espada de Gryffindor, la devolvió a su tamaño y se la pasó a Ron. Este cogió la espada y golpeó la copa con ella. Una especie de humo negro salio de la copa. Tras unos segundos,Harry se acercó y vio que la copa estaba agrietada. Había funcionado.

Después de dejar a Ron en casa, Sarah le dijo a Harry que iba a dejar a Bellatrix en San Mungo. Harry decidió acompañarla. Dejaron a la inconsciente bruja en la sala de espera del hospital. Allí, Harry vio a mundungus Fletcher esperando ser atendido.

Su cara cuando vio a Sarah no tenía precio. Vio que le tenía miedo, y que retraía las manos, rojas y llenas de burbujas. Estaban completamente quemadas.

Harry vio que Sarah sonreía. -No has aprendido nada, ¿no? - le dijo a Mundungus. Este se levantó y se fue.

Sarah miró la cara de confusión de Harry.

-Puede que maldijera un poquito a Mundungus. Le advertí que no volviera a robar, debió hacer caso.- dijo Sarah sin fingir arrepentimiento.

Harry sonrió, y pensó que no estaba seguro que aunque se quemara al tocar algo que quería robar, fuera a detener a Mundgus, aunque Harry reconoció que era un buen castigo.


	10. Revelaciones

_You know what to do, you know what I did _

_Since you know everything, just clue me in _

_I am such a wreck, I am such a mess_

_I know what I know, why don't you fill in the rest?_

_I will bring it down, I will make it bad _

_While you're feelin' proud, why don't you help me? _

_Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now_

_Your revelations Cut me in, I don't want to live without_

_Your revelations, revelations_

**Tu sabes lo que hacer, lo que hice**

**Ya que lo sabes todo, cuéntamelo  
S****oy un naufrago, soy un gran desastre  
Se lo que sé,¿ por que no me dices el resto?**

**Voy a acabar mal contigo, Lo haré de mala manera**  
**Mientras te sientes orgulloso,¿ por que no me ayudas?**

**Menuda lástima que no lo sepa ya**  
**Tus revelaciones**  
**Cuéntamelo, no quiero vivir sin**  
**tus revelaciones**

**AudioSlave- Revelations**

Después de volver de Flourish and Bloots con los libros que necesitaba, Hermione había averiguado que Sarah se llamaba Emma Burke, hija de Alectus Burke ministro de magia. También había encontrado un articulo anunciando el matrimonio de Alectus Burke y Helia Selwyn. La mujer era la que Harry había visto en el cuadro de la cámara de Sarah.

Cogió el resto de artículos. El primeor era la esquela de la madre de Sarah, que había muerto a causa de complicaciones en el parto. El segundo hablaba del torneo de los tres ía una foto de Sarah con 14 o 15 años, después de haber ganado el torneo. En la foto Sarah(o Emma) sonreía, y levantaba la copa con una mano, pues la otra parecía estar vendada.

El hombre que había a su lado, su padre, no sonreía. Era un hombre de apariencia muy seria y a Harry le recordó mucho al Señor Crouch.

El siguiente articulo era la esquela de Sarah ,que había fallecido tras una larga enfermedad el día de su 17 cumpleaños. El siguiente articulo, con fecha de tres días después, anunciaba la muerte del ministro de magia en un incendio, junto con una docena de magos.

-Me siento horrible por Sarah- dijo Hermione con pesar-

-¿Por que? -preguntó Ron confuso

-No lo entiendes?Hay una esquela lo que significa que enterraron a quiero ni imaginar lo horrible que debió ser levantarse en su propia tumba. No me extraña que no quiera hablar del tema, debió ser traumático.

Harry no dijo nada. No le había contado a nadie sobre sus sueños con Sarah. En estos, Sarah estaba rodeada de cadáveres, su ropa llena de tierra sangre. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la muerte de su padre y esos magos?

Al día siguiente, Hermione le ofreció dar un paseo a Harry. Éste se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón parecía nerviosa.

- Mira Harry ...sé que esto no es asunto mio... Sé que crees que le de debes algo a Ginny, pero Harry no pasa nada si te has enamorado de otra persona.

_¿Otra persona? ¿Se refiere a Sarah?_

-Estoy con Ginny, Hermione. Pensaba que te gustaba Ginny- dijo Harry

-Y me gusta, pero no sé si es la persona con la que debes estar. Nunca te había visto tan contento... como en estas semanas. Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto. Pareces feliz- dijo Hermione tímidamente-

Harry no dijo nada. Malinterpretando el silencio de Harry, Hermione se animó a continuar.

-La verdad es que ella también parece..  
-Sarah esta con Malfoy, Hermione- le cortó Harry, de mal humor.

-Lo sé, pero si sientes algo por ella no deberías estar con Ginny. No es justo para ella- contestó Hermione

-Mira, siento ser brusco, se que no tenías mala intención,¿ vale? Pero te equivocas- dijo Harry intentando sonar calmado.

Intentó aparentar normalidad con Hermione a la hora de la cena,pero apenas habló ,comió lo más rápido posible y subió rápido para su habitación para evitar hablar con Ron. No sabía si Hermione le habría hablado de su conversación siendo Ron el hermano de Ginny, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Se hizo el dormido cuando Ron entró en la habitación, y aunque intentó dormirse, no pudo. Pasada la media noche, decidió dar un paseo por el jardín para despejarse.

Cuando estaba cerca de la fuente, Harry oyó un ruido, y vio que Sarah se había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Harry supo inmediatamente que había algo que estaba mal. Corrió hacia donde estaba Sarah y la cogió antes de que ésta cayera al suelo.

Horrorizado, Harry se dió cuenta de que Sarah tenía una espada clavada en la espalda.

-Pu..Puedes ¿sacarla? No llego- dijo Sarah a duras penas

-A la de tres, ¿de acuerdo? Una..

Sin esperar a llegar a tres,Harry sacó la espada y esperó a que la herida se cerrara como había visto en el recuerdo de Lupin, y en Gringots, pero la herida no se cerraba y seguía sangrando. Levantó la camiseta de Sarah, y vio que junto a la herida, Sarah tenia una cicatriz.

-Mierda, no se cierra.

-Veneno... -murmuró Sarah y a continuación vomitó una buena cantidad de sangre

Harry cogió a Sarah en brazos y se dirigió a la casa, al entrar vio a Neville y a Luna hablar en la escalera.

-¡Neville, avisa a la señora Mildred, por favor!

Neville subió corriendo las escaleras, y Harry llevó a Sarah a la enfermería.

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

-Mortifagos.

-No deberías haber ido sola- le recriminó Harry

-Estabas durmiendo.. no quería molestarte.

-Pues deberías.

Al cabo de un minuto la señora Mildred, la enferma, apareció. Llevaba un camisón y una bata.

-La han envenenado-dijo Harry rápidamente

La señora Mildred enseguida se puso a examinar la herida, y a continuación sacó un pequeño cofre que contenía varias pociones. Después de unos minutos, la herida de Sarah se cerró al fin y la señora Mildred dijo que Sarah se encontraba estable.

-Siento haberte asustado-dijo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la señora Mildred ya se hubo marchado.

-¿Como te encuentras?-dijo Harry preocupado.

sé por que te preocupas, no es que me fuera a morir- contestó la bruja con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a Sarah. Estaba un poco pálida, pero a parte de eso parecía estar bien.

-¿Que pasó?

-Snape me contó donde se hospedaba Voldemort. Aprovechando que está fuera del país pensé en investigar. Pensaba que el sitio estaría desprotegido, pero me equivoqué.

Cuando cinco minutos después Malfoy entró en la habitación muerto de preocupación, Harry aprovechó para irse. Se despidió de Sarah y cerró la puerta de la enfermería, y entonces la realidad le golpeó de repente. Hermione tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Sarah.

Harry no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de noche. Se sentía culpable. Culpable por sentir algo por Sarah, culpable por traicionar a Ginny. Preocupado por lo que pasaría con Ron. ¿Lo entendería o estropearía esto su amistad para siempre?

Harry sabía que no había hecho nada malo.. Sarah estaba con Malfoy, y aunque no fuera a ocurrir nada entre ellos, sabía que Hermione tenía razón al decirle que tenía que cortar con Ginny... lo antes posible.

Harry se decidió a pedirle a Tonks que le acompañara a casa de la tia Muriel, donde la familia Wesley se escondía ahora. Harry sabía por Tonks, que los señores Wealey habían ido a buscar a su hija a Hogwarts en mitad de la noche, después de que llegaran rumores de que algunos profesores (mortifagos) impartían severos castigos físicos a los alumnos.

Debido al motivo de su visita, pensó que sería mejor que no le acompañara Sarah,aunque ahora que había dado cuenta de como se sentía lo que más quería Harry era pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Cuando en su siguiente clase de oclumancia, Harry le dijo a Sarah que al día siguiente iría a visitar a Ginny, Sarah no parecía sorprendida, ni parecía sospechar nada.

Cuando llegó a casa de la tía Muriel la señora Weasley le recibió con un fuerte abrazó.Ginny le miraba expectante, detrás de su madre.

Harry,¡que alegría verte! has ganado peso- aprobó la señora Weasley

La señora Weasley saludó afectuosamente a Tonks, y mientras la señora Weasley le ofrecía un té a Tonks, Harry le preguntó a Ginny si quería dar un paseo.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Ginny besó a Harry en la boca y le cogió de la mano para llevarlo a un sitio mas íntimo.

-La verdad es que esperaba poder hablar contigo- dijo Harry interpretando las intenciones de Ginny

-Ahh..Vale.-respondió Ginny extrañada

Se alejaron un poco de la casa, y Harry intentó reunir el valor para lo que debía hacer.

-Ginny.. yo.. lo siento, pero no podemos seguir saliendo juntos.

Ginny parecía sorprendida. Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró.

-Me estás dejando por esa vieja hurraca,¿ no? Sarah - dijo Ginny con desdén

-No es está con Malfoy,Ginny -dijo Harry- Simplemente me he dado cuenta que ya no sentía lo que debería sentir. Lo siento.

-Pues más lo vas a sentir, Potter. Deberías haberte quedado en la casa- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, el mortifago atacó a Harry.


	11. La oscuridad dentro de mí

_i wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

_cuz i'm broken_  
_when i'm lonesome_  
_and i don't feel right,_  
_when you're gone away_

**Quiero que sepas  
que amo la forma en que ríes  
quiero mantenerte en alto  
y liberarte de tu dolor**

**Guardo tu fotografía**  
**y sé que me lo merezco**  
**quiero mantenerte en alto**  
**y liberarte de tu dolor**

**Porque estoy roto**  
**cuando estoy solo**  
**y no me siento bien**  
**cuando te vas**

**Seether & Amy Lee -Broken **

Harry se despertó, y miró alrededor confuso, entonces recordó lo que había pasado. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, atado de pies y manos. Ginny estaba a su lado, también atada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?- pregunto Harry

-Estoy bien- contestó Ginny

Harry miró alrededor, pero no reconoció el oyó unas voces.

-Avísale en cuanto antes. Que nadie le toque, el señor tenebroso quiere hacerlo él-dijo una voz familiar-

-¿Y la chica Weasley?

-Haced lo que queráis con ella

Fenrir Greyback y Colagusano entraron en la habitación.

Greyback se acercó a Ginny y la olió.

-Alejáte de ella!-espetó Harry. Intentó librarse de las cuerdas que le tenían atado, pero no podía moverse.

De repente, se oyó un gran estruendo.

Colagusano le ordenó a Greyback que fuera a ver que ocurría. Harry no podía ver nada, pero Colagusano parecía nervioso. Harry oyó abrirse una puerta.

-¡Sarah! -Exclamó Colagusano

-Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Harry vio a Tonks, que corrió hacia Ginny y el y los soltó de sus cuerdas. Ojoloco entró al cabo de unos momentos.

-Me temo que no vas a irte tan fácilmente- dijo Sarah aprisionando a Colagusano. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

Harry notó como la atmósfera de la sala cambiaba. La gran lámpara que había en el techo se encendía y se apagaba.

Harry se interpuso entre Colagusano y Sarah.

-Harry apártate -ordenó Sarah, sus ojos oscureciéndose, pasando de azul a negro en cuestión de segundos.

-No lo hagas, Sarah.

-Sarah porfavor- dijo Colagusano- Éramos amigos...

-Elegiste mal, Colagusano. Deberías haberlo sabido. Voldemort te hubiera matado sin más, pero cuando yo acabe contigo, desearás estar muerto- dijo Sarah fríamente-

En ese momento, varios mortifagos se aparecieron en la habitación. Sarah, Tonks , Ojoloco y Harry pelearon contra ellos.

Cuando los mortifagos estuvieron derrotados, Voldemort apareció en la habitación. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a Harry.

-¡Potter! Gritó Ojoloco pasándole un reloj. Harry lo tocó y todos se desvanecieron.

Harry soltó el traslador y miró alrededor, estaban en un bosque, y lo mas importante,estaban a salvo. Harry vio que Sarah había traído a colagusano con ellos.

Sarah le pidió a Tonks y a Ojoloco que llevaran a Ginny a casa. Ojoloco miró a Sarah y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Asintió ,y al cabo de unos segundos Ginny,Tonks y él desaparecieron.

Harry notó la furia de Sarah crecer y crecer.

-Espera, Sarah -dijo Harry- sé que quieres vengar a mi madre, pero no solucionarás nada matándole. Mi madre seguirá estando muerta.

-Y las otras doce personas a las que mató también- dijo Sarah- pero aún así no cambia nada. Lo siento Harry ,pero esto no es negociable.

-Porfavor, Sarah...

-Yo no soy tu, Harry, no soy el perfecto modelo a seguir. Siempre haciendo lo correcto ¿Estoy muy jodida vale?

-No lo hagas-pidió Harry

-No lo entiendes -murmuró Sarah enfadada

-Pues entonces explícamelo.- dijo Harry esperando ganar algo de tiempo

-He visto a mucha gente pasa-le información a esa época mucha gente lo hacía. Les torturaban o amenazaban a sus seres queridos... Pero Colagusano no tenía motivos. Tenia seguridad, amigos que le querían.

Sabía quien ibas a ser tu y lo duro que luchábamos todos para proteger a tus padres. Nos vio huir, semana tras semana. Hasta que tu madre se cansó de huir. Irónicamente, le eligió a el como guardián de los secretos.

Menos de una semana después, ya había traicionado a tus padres- dijo Sarah intentando controlar su voz-

Entiendo que hace años quisieras salvarle, por no corromper el alma de Sirius,pero yo no soy inocente... He matado a personas. Ya que voy a ir al infierno de todas maneras, por lo menos que sea merecido.

-Sarah..- dijo Harry viendo como perdía la batalla

-Llevaba un año pasando le información a Voldemort- ¡Un año! Me pasé cuatro meses siendo torturada cada día... él sabía donde estaba todo el tiempo... y dejó que me pudriera allí- dijo Sarah apretando los dientes.

Harry notó el dolor que desprendían las palabras de Sarah. Sin saber que más hacer, la abrazó. Notó que Sarah se relajaba un poco.

-Va a pagar por lo que hizo, pero no así -Dijo Harry- Nos lo llevaremos a casa, y cuando sea el momento se hará justicia.

-De acuerdo, pero no pienso apartar la vista de el, no se volverá a escapar- dijo Sarah al cabo de un minuto.

Se desaparecieron, y llegaron a casa. Hermione y Ron estaban en los jardines. Hermione corrió hacía Harry y le abrazó.

-¡Harry! -dijo la bruja llorando

-Tranquila estoy bien...

Ron sonrió a Harry

-Me alegra que estés bien, tío.

-Siento lo de Ginny, Ron, fue culpa mía...

-No te disculpes. Además Tonks me ha dicho que estaba sana y salva.

Harry vio que Sarah se llevaba a Colagusano hacia la mansión.

-Voy a llevarle a las mazmorras- dijo Sarah-

La cicatriz de Harry le dolía. Voldemort estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Imágenes de Voldemort venían a su cabeza, pero Harry se concentró en mantenerlas fuera de su cabeza. No se fiaba de dejar Sarah a solas con Colagusano... tenía que volver a la realidad...

Se obligo a si mismo a cerrar su mente, y por primera vez, lo consiguió.

Bajó a las mazmorras. Colagusano estaba en el suelo. Harry miró a Sarah-

-¿Está..?

-¿Muerto? Aún no. He decidido darle algo de significado a su lamentable existencia. Vigilale. Tengo algo que hacer.

Harry se quedó a solas con Colagusano. Al cabo de un rato, este se despertó.

-Harry... o Harry gracias -dijo Colagusano  
- No me las des. No es tu pellejo al que estoy salvando. Lo hecho por Sarah, no por ti- dijo Harry con desprecio-

-Lamento lo que hice, Harry. Me equivoqué. Nunca pensé que fuera a sucederte...

-Déjate de gilipolleces. Sé que ibas a entregarme a Voldemort. No te arrepientes de nada. No sé por que el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor,eres un cobarde- dijo Harry con asco

Colagusano no dijo nada.

-¿Sabias que Sarah estaba prisionera, verdad? Sabías donde estaba.

-No, yo nunca... no sabía...  
-Legeremens!

Harry no lo había hecho nunca, y no sabía si funcionaria, pero estaba seguro de que Colagusano no le decía la verdad. Se concentró en ver lo que el mago ocultaba, y de pronto una imagen apareció ante el.

A través de una puerta, vio que Sarah estaba sentada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a sus pies. Sus manos estaban sujetas por unos grilletes, y tenía un estado lamentable. Estaba muy delgada, y sucia.

Harry notó la ira crecer en su interior.

En la siguiente escena, Harry vio como Colagusano se acercaba a una casa y llamaba a la puerta.

Su madre abrió la puerta.

-¿Como está? Preguntó Colagusano

-No esta bien... Peter. Pasa- dijo su madre

Harry pasó al interior de la sala. En el sofá, sentado, estaba su padre. En sus brazos había un bebé. Era él...

Entonces volvieron a llamar a la madre abrió la puerta, y Albus Dumbledore entró en la casa.

-¿Como está?- pregunto Dumbledore preocupado

-Dumbledore, menos mal que estás aquí. -Dijo Lily con alivio.

Estoy muy preocupada, Albus. Se niega a comer y no parece estar aquí del todo. Tiene varias heridas que no cicatrizan, y no deja de repetir que tiene algo en la espalda.Y su magia... esta toda alborotada. Creo.. creo que la han drenado. -Lily se puso a llorar-

Harry miró a Colagusano con furia. Harry tenía que concederle que era un buen actor.

Allí estaba, consolando a su madre, aparentando preocupación... cuando había sabido donde estaba Sarah todo el tiempo.

Dumbledore y Colgusano subieron al piso de arriba, y entraron en la habitación. Sarah estaba envuelta en una manta, sentada en la cama. Parecía inmersa en su propio mundo.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco. Sarah estaba muy delgada, tenia mcuhas ojeras, y estaba muy pálida, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida.

Harry quería tumbarse a su lado, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien... pero no podía.

¿Que demonios le había hecho Voldemort? Asqueado, hizo un movimiento con su varita, y volvió a la realidad de las mazmorras.


	12. El truco está en seguir respirando

_Won't someone listen?  
My body's a temple but nothing is simple  
My body's a temple but nothing is simple  
Something was stolen  
I have been broken  
I have been broken  
Silence is golden  
I have been broken  
Safe in my own skin _

**¿Nadie va a escucharme?**

**Mi cuerpo es un templo pero no es tan sencillo**

**Mi cuerpo es un templo pero no es tan sencillo**

**Algo fue robado**

**Me han roto**

**Me han roto**

**El silencio es dorado  
Me han roto  
A salvo en mi propia piel**

**Garbage-Silence is Golden **

Sarah volvió al cabo de una vio que parecía más calmada, pero sus ojos aún estaban oscuros. Llevaba una botella con un liquido dorado en la mano.

-He visto lo que pasó... en su mente. ¿Que te hicieron Sarah?

Sarah no respondió, ni le miró.  
-Me lo llevo- dijo Sarah cogiendo a Colagusano y echándose a andar hacia el piso de arriba

-¿A donde?  
-Al ministerio. He tenido una epifanía. Este repugnante ser no solo traicionó a tus padres, si no que a Sirius también. Le robó doce años de su vida. Así que colagusano y yo haremos un pequeño viaje hasta el arpa. Así se hará justicia.

Harry tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso, a Sarah, que ya se encontraba en el jardín.

-¿Porqué?

-No es solo un arpa- dijo Sarah- Es una artefacto de magia negra,una especie de armario para almas.  
La gente lo usaba para guardar su alma allí, hasta encontrar un nuevo cuerpo en el que ponerla. Así vivían para alma de Sirius seguirá allí.

Harry pensó en las voces que había oído la noche del ministerio. Así que eso eran...almas.

-¿No pensarás entrar allí, verdad? Sarah es una locura...

Se desaparecieron, y aparecieron en Londres. Sarah seguía caminando deprisa, Colagusano obedeciendola sin rechistar. Estaba bajo la maldición imperius.

-Funcionará- dijo Sarah simplemente.- Uno entra, otro sale. ¿Estás de acuerdo ahora? Dijo Sarah deteniéndose y mirando a Harry por primera vez desde que entró en la mazmorra.

Harry pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho Colagusano... y pensó en su padrino, en la posibilidad de volverlo a ver...

-Si. -dijo Harry

ministerio estará vacío- dijo Sarah mirando la hora- Pero por si acaso, ponte la capa.  
Harry obedeció y se tapó con la capa de invisibilidad. Llegaron al ministerio, y avanzaron por el largo pasillo hasta la sala donde estaba el arpa.

Sarah sacó el tapón de la botella que contenía el liquido dorado y se la bebió.

Odio tener que hacer esto- dijo cogiendo la mano de colagusano- Si no vuelvo en 15 minutos, márchate, y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

Harry asintió. Sarah y Colagusano cruzaron el raído velo. Harry se sentó en el suelo y esperó...

Después de a lo que Harry le pareció una eternidad, la tela del arpa se comenzó a agitar.

Harry se puso de pie a tiempo de ver como Sirius salía de debajo del se quitó la capa. Notando su corazón latir con fuerza cogió la manos de Sirius y le ayudó a salir.

Estaba igual que la última vez que le había visto, e incluso llevaba la misma ropa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sarah salió con dificultad. Su ropa estaba medio rota y llena de sangre, pero parecía estar bien.

-¿Estas bien, Sarah? Preguntó Harry

Sarah asintió y sonrió al mirar a Sirius.

Harry se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Harry- dijo Sirius abrazándole fuerte

-Sarah.. gracias- dijo Sirius.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.Y ahora vayámonos de aquí, sigues siendo un fugitivo. Harry, la capa.

Salieron del ministerio y caminaron hacia un callejón, donde se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place pasada la media noche.

-Quedaros aquí. Voy a buscar a Remus, estará deseando verte.- dijo Sarah

Después de que Kreacher les prepara algo de comer, aprovecharon que estaban solos para hablar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?¿Que me he perdido?-preguntó Sirius- Has crecido- dijo echándole una ojeada a Harry

-Dos años-dijo Harry- Voldemort ha vuelto al poder. Dumbledore.. Dumbledore ha muerto- dijo Harry

-¡No!- dijo Sirius horrorizado.

-Y Sarah y yo vamos a acabar con Voldemort.

-Siempre supe que si había alguien que pudiera acabar con Voldemort, sería Sarah. Pero Harry, ¿estás seguro? apenas eres un crío, es peligroso...

-Sarah y yo tenemos la misma edad,técnicamente- dijo Harry- Además, sé lo que me hago.  
Tampoco tengo muchas opciones, esa noche cuando.. moriste, conseguí escuchar la profecía.

Decía que ninguno de los dos podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida. Y el está bastante decidido a matarme, así que mejor él que yo.

En ese momento oyeron voces en el pasillo.

Lupin se acercó a toda prisa y abrazó a Remus.

-¡Cuando Sarah me la contado, no me lo podía creer!

-Parece que no es tan fácil librarse de mí- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-He oído lo que pasó,Harry, estás bien?-preguntó Lupin

-Si, gracias.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Preguntó Sirius confundido

-Peter secuestró a Harry e iba a entregarlo a quien tu sabes- dijo Lupin

-Ese bastardo.. bueno, debo admitir que no lamento su muerte- dijo Sirius

Harry pensó que el tampoco lo sentía, pero no dijo sacó una bolsa y una botella de whiskey de fuego.

-Brindemos, hoy es un día para celebrar. Miró a todos y dijo- Acabo se saber que Tonks esta embarazada – dijo sonriendo.

Todos le felicitaron. Llenaron los vasos y bebieron. Por Sarah, por Sirius, y por el bebé que estaba en camino. Harry se alegró mucho por Remus. Parecía muy feliz, y más joven de lo que le había visto nunca.

Como ya era tarde, decidieron pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place y volver a casa de Sarah al día siguiente. Remus sin embargo si se fue a casa, desando estar con su mujer.

Harry se levantó al oír las voces de Sirius y Sarah en el comedor. Sin hacer ruido, y intentando disimular su presencia (cosa que habían aprendido de Sarah el mes pasado) Harry se paró en la escalera y sacó una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos.

-Nunca te pedí disculpas, Sirius- dijo Sarah

-No tienes por que.

-Sabes que sí. No debí creer que le pasabas información a debí dejar que tomaras la culpa por lo que pasó con Peter. Fue culpa mía no tuya.

-No fue culpa de nadie. Nos engañó a todos.

-Pero yo soy auror, Sirius. Es mi trabajo. Debería haberlo sabido.

-Estoy seguro de que nadie te culpa. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Me acabas de salvar la vida. Y lo que pasó con Voldemort...yo...

-Estoy segura de que fue Colagusano. En aquel entonces ya le pasaba información.

-De todas maneras, si no me hubiera hecho el valiente, no tendrías que haberme rescatado.. y nunca te hubieran capturado.

Hubo un silencio, y Harry oyó el ruido de alguien llenando un vaso.

-¿Por que no quisiste que te visitara en Azkaban? Intenté verte varias veces.

-Pensaba que me odiabas, y me sentía culpable por lo que te había pasado... No podía soportar mirarte.

-Barty Crouch ha muerto- dijo Sarah

-Si, ya lo sabía. Harry me ha dicho que estáis a punto de acabar con Voldemort.

-Bueno, aún quedan un par de cabos sueltos- dijo Sarah

-Entonces tenías razón, es inmortal.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Es Harry como te esperabas?- dijo Sirius

-Es un chico maravilloso, Sirius. Valiente,humilde, con mucho talento, muy bondadoso. Se parece mucho a Lily.

-Y a James -añadió Sirius

-Si, siempre quiere salirse con la suya -dijo Sarah riendo

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos podido cuidar de él.

-¿Sabes?Odié a Dumbledore por llevarle con los Dursley durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo mejor. No habría podido cuidarle,ni protegerle. Y aunque estoy segura que le trataron de mala manera, eso le ha convertido en un chico humilde y honesto.

Tiene un montaña de galeones y aún sigue llevando la vieja ropa de su primo. Y siendo el "elegido" la cosa podría haber salido muy mal.

Harry se ruborizó. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Oír a Sarah hablar de él de esa manera le hacía tener esperanzas...

Esperanzas que no se había atrevido a albergar hasta ahora. ¿Podría ser posible que le gustara a Sarah?


	13. Ahora es el momento

_And now it's your chance  
To move on, change the way you've lived for so long,  
Find the strength you've had inside all along_

_Cause life starts now,_  
_You've done all the things_  
_That could kill you somehow_  
_And you're so far down_  
_But you will survive this_  
_Somehow because_  
_Life starts now_

**Y ahora es tu oportunidad**

**De pasar pagina, de cambiar la forma en la que llevas tanto tiempo viviendo,  
Encuentra la fuera que has tenido dentro todo este tiempo**

**Por que la vida empieza ahora,  
has hecho todas las cosas que podrían haberte matado**

**Y estás de bajón**

**Pero sobrevivirás a esto de alguna forma**

**Por que la vida empieza ahora**

**Three days of Grace-Life starts now**

Harry, y Sarah volvieron el día siguiente a casa. En cuanto llegaron , Harry se puso a buscar a Hermione.

-¿Hermione, puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Tenías razón Hermione. Siento algo por Sarah.

-¿Y Ginny? -preguntó Hermione

-He cortado con ella -aclaró Harry

-Me alegro que hicieras lo correcto, Harry -dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Me preocupa la reacción de Ron- admitió Harry

-No has hecho nada malo, Harry. Estas cosas pasan. No te preocupes, si se enfada ya hablaré yo con él.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-¿Le has dicho a Sarah como te sientes?

-No.. Y no se si debería. Está con Malfoy.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, Harry, pero últimamente Sarah pasa mucho más tiempo contigo que con ás.. tu no la viste cuando desapareciste, Harry. Estaba hecha una furia.

Animado por las palabras de Hermione, Harry le contó lo que Sarah había dicho sobre él en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?-preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto, Harry. Y la verdad es que me alegra que le gustes a alguien por como eres, no por tu dinero o por ser el elegido.

Al día siguiente, cuando apenas era la hora de desayunar, Harry se dirigió ala habitación de Sarah. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Se había cambiado de ropa varias veces.

Ahora le venía a la mente las palabras de Sarah "Tiene un montana de galeones y aún sigue llevando la vieja ropa de su primo" ¿Por que no se había comprado nunca ropa?No le gustaba la ropa que tenía. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

También había intentando peinarse lo mejor posible. De camino a la habitación de Sarah, le sudaban las manos. Se las secó con los pantalones y llamó a la puerta.

Malfoy abrió la puerta. Solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama. La cama estaba sin hacer, y Harry oía el ruido de la ducha. Como no decía nada, Malfoy habló.

-Sarah está en la ducha.¿Quieres esperarla?-preguntó Malfoy cortésmente

-No gracias, no era importante. ..Hasta luego.

Había sido un idiota al pensar que Sarah podía sentir algo por él. Estaba con Malfoy, y era evidente que compartía su cama con él. Y en ese momento Harry sintió más odio hacia Malfoy del que había sentido en 6 años juntos en el colegio.

Después de desayunar, Sarah se le acercó.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Si, pero no sabía que tenias planes- dijo lo mas normalmente posible

-No los tengo. ¿Entonces?

-Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a Godric's Hollow, llevo tiempo queriendo ir.

-Vale me parece una buena idea ¿Cuando quieres ir?

-¿Ahora?

-Vale. Podrías decirselo a Ron y Hermione, quizás quieran venir.

Harry asintió y fue a buscar su le preguntó a donde iban, y cuando Harry le contestó que a Godric's Hollow Ron parecía interesado en ir. Viendo la cara de Harry, Hermione le dijo a Ron que le dolía la cabeza, y que sería mejor que fueran otro día. Harry le agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por dejarle a solas con Sarah.

- Hermione se encuentra mal y Ron quiere quedarse con ella -anunció Harry-

-Vale.¿Listo?Toma- dijo Sarah pasándole un vaso de poción multijugos -No me mires así, Indeseable numero 1.

Harry sonrió y bebió. Odiaba el sabor de la poción mutijugos, pero por pasar un rato con Sarah, merecía la pena. Notó como su cuerpo cambiaba.

-¿Que aspecto tengo?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-Pelirrojo. Te pareces un poco a Ron. Pero más bajito- bromeó Sarah

Sarah se concentro y cambio su pelo de color, y este ahora era también pelirrojo.

Se aparecieron en Godric's Hollow.

-¿donde quieres ir primero?

-Mmm.. A casa de mis padres.

-Vale. Ven, es por aquí.

Godric's Holow era un pueblo encantador. Sus calles eran de piedra adosada, y estaba lleno de pequeñas mitad del pueblo había una pequeña iglesia de estilo gótico.

Sarah le señaló una casa, que estaba en ruinas.

-Esto me recuerda que te debo una casa.

Harry la miró confuso.

-Yo destrocé la casa .Ese día. Explote.. literalmente.

-Me gustaría arreglar la casa, si es posible.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Mira- dijo Sarah, y tocó el muro de piedra.

Entonces Harry se fijo que habían aparecido decenas de mensajes grabados en las piedra. También había una placa, con una fotografía de Harry con sus padres en que ponía:

_En este lugar,en la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, los aurores Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida. Su hijo,Harry, es el único mago que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, permanece en ruinas como monumento a los Potter y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozó una familia._

-¿No te gusta? Puedo quitarlo si quieres- dijo Sarah preocupada.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-preguntó un sorprendido Harry

-Si.

-Gracias, Sarah. Es precioso.

Harry se puso a leer los mensajes. Algunos solo eran nombres o iniciales, otros mensajes.

"descansa en paz Lily , tu amiga Matilda" "siempre os recodaremos" "llamaré a mi primer hijo James en vuestro honor","desearía que Lily y James estuvieran aquí para celebrar la caída de el que no debe ser nombrado" "D.E.P".

Harry se dió cuenta de que los mensajes más recientes brillaban por encima de los grafitis escritos dieciséis años atrás. Todos los nuevos eran muy similares: "¡Harry, estamos contigo!" "Larga vida a Harry Potter" "Si lees esto, Harry que sepas que estamos contigo"

"Buena suerte Harry, donde quiera que estés" "Creemos en ti, Harry, buena suerte"

-Esto es genial-dijo Harry sonriendo-

-Pensé que te gustaría verlo. Aunque el ministerio quiera tu cabeza, la gente está contigo,Harry- dijo Sarah sonriendo.

Harry tuvo que luchar contra las enormes ganas de besar a Sarah.

-¿Están enterrados aquí? ¿Mis padres?

-Si.¿Quieres verlos?

Llegaron al cementerio, y Harry se sorprendió al ver flores frescas en las tumbas de sus padres.

-Vengo bastante a menudo. -dijo Sarah a modo de explicación -No pude venir al funeral y despedirme como es debido... así que vengo a hablarles.

-¿Me dejas a solas un minuto? - pidió Harry

-Claro, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Cuando Harry estuvo listo, vio que Sarah estaba delante de otra tumba. Hizo aparecer una rosa, y la depositó sobre la tumba. Harry se acercó.

-¿Es esa..? -dijo Harry reconociendo la mujer de la foto.

-Mi madre, si.

Mirando la fecha de la tumba Harry se sorprendió.

-Pensaba que tu madre había muerto durante el parto.-Dijo Harry

-Si, bueno eso es lo que mi padre quiso que la gente creyera. Cuando mi madre se convirtió en Squib,mi padre la encerró en casa,y se desentendió de ella. En cuanto me fui de casa al empezar el colegio, la mató.

-Lo siento- no lo sabía- dijo Harry

- No pasa nada. No estábamos demasiado unidas. Nunca me perdonó por haberle robado su magia.

Después de un minuto Sarah añadió -Sé que Hermione ha estado investigando-

Harry no dijo nada.

-No me importa .Pero tienes que entender Harry, que esa persona... no soy yo. Esa chica murió. Desearía que no fuera así... pero esa persona no es quien soy.

Tras una pausa ,Sarah le dijo que estaba hambrienta. Harry le dijo que él también.

-¿Quieres que comamos algo antes de volver?¿Comida china quizás?

Harry le confesó que no había probado nunca la comida china.

-Eso es imperdonable. Habrá que remediarlo de inmediato.

Se desaparecieron, y aparecieron en una callejón. Estaban rodeados de rascacielos, pero a Harry no le parecían familiares.

-¿Esto no es Londres, no?

-¡No, no lo es. Bienvenido a Beijing ,Harry! Si quieres probar comida china de verdad no basta con ir a Gerrard Street, tienes que ir a la fuente!-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos, y entraron en un restaurante. Sarah pidió los platos, hablando fluentemente en chino.

-Hablas muy bien- dijo Harry impresionado

-Si bueno, he tenido algo de tiempo libre- respondió Sarah sonriendo -Por cierto, ¿como estás? Hermione me dijo que Ginny y tu habéis cortado.

-Estoy bien. Ya no sentía lo que debería sentir por ella- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahh , me alegro de que lo lleves bien.

Sarah había pedido un poco de todo. Arroz, fideos, sopas,ternera.. estaba todo delicioso. Después de comer, volvieron a casa, con una bolsa llena de sobras para Ron y Hermione. Harry estaba muy contento, esto había sido lo más cerca de una cita con Sarah de lo que estaría nunca, y había sido simplemente perfecto.

Por la noche, Harry salió a dar un paseo. Mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, se dió cuenta de lo mucho que tenía en común con Sarah; La profecía, el haber participado en torneo de los tres magos,el haber heredado una reliquia de la muerte de sus padres, el haber crecido en una casa donde nadie les quería...

Vio alguien a lo Malfoy. Estaba sentado en unos de los bancos, cerca de la fuente. Tenía una botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano.

-¡Potter!¿Quieres un poco?- exclamó Malfoy alegremente

-Sí, gracias. - dio un trago y le devolvió la botella a Malfoy- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó viendo el estado en el que se encontraba-

-No, la verdad es que no.¿Has tenido un buen día con mi novia? Al decir mi novia, Malfoy gesticuló unas comillas.

-No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte Malfoy, ella sale contigo. le aseguró Harry

-No, no lo hace.¿Y no me importaba pretender que si, sabes? Es muy guapa -dijo Draco mirándole fijamente -Pero el destino tiene un gran sentido del ,un Malfoy ,enamorado.-Se rió-

-¡Enamorado de mi falsa novia! -después de decir esto Draco rió aún más.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía si Malfoy le estaba diciendo la verdad, o simplemente iba demasiado borracho como para saber lo que decía. Después de todo, la botella estaba casi vacía.

-Creo que has bebido lo suficiente. Vamos, te llevaré dentro.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Malfoy,pues este parecía que se fuera a caer de un momento a otro.

-Me caes bien, Potter- exclamó Malfoy cuando cruzaban el hall

Harry soltó una carcajada

-Por el bien de tu orgullo Malfoy, haré ver que no he oído eso- dijo Harry


	14. El momento de la verdad

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round

_And I just wanted to say :I'm sorry_

**Siento ser malo, siento que estés triste, siento todas las cosas que te dije**

**Y ahora sé que no puedo desahacerlo**

**Amo como besas, amo todos tus sonidos y cariño amo la forma en la que haces mi mundo girar**

**Y solo quería decir: Lo siento**

**Buckcherry - Sorry**

Harry estaba en el despacho de Sarah una vez más. Ahora que ya había dominado la oclumancia, Sarah le había dicho que era hora de aprender legeremancia, ya que podía serle muy útil en los duelos. Pese a que solo había usado la legeremancia una vez, con Colagusano, Harry había descubierto que se le daba bastante bien.

Con solo un par de practicas había conseguido acceder a los recuerdos de Sarah. Pero había algo muy extraño. Lo que acaba de ver algo en su mente ya había visto antes. Decidió decírselo.

-Lo que he visto... ya había soñado con ello antes.

-¿Qué?¿Cuando?- preguntó Sarah incrédula

-Varias veces. La primera fue la noche que te conocí-reconoció Harry-

Sarah no dijo nada, pero estaba muy seria.

-¿Fue entonces cuando moriste?

-Si. Aunque no es eso lo que has visto. Harry, tienes que saber que no pasa un día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice...

-El te mató primero- dijo Harry

-Eso no es excusa. Mi padre nunca me quiso, pero yo a él sí. Todo lo que hice mientras crecía fue por el, para impresionarle. Ser la primera de mi clase, el torneo de los tres magos...

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

-Estaba enfadada. Acaba de enterarme que había matado a mi madre, el mismo lo reconoció. No se arrepentía. Verás,él y sus amigos tenían un club. No te aburriré con los detalles. Solo te diré que su principal actividad era la tortura y asesinato de muggles, squibs,sangres mestizas y cualquier persona que no consideraran "pura".

Les amenacé con contarlo si no paraban. Se rieron de mi,me torturaron y me mataron. No te mentí cuando te dije que la chica que yo era murió aquella noche. Cuando volví, estaba llena de ira. La ira me dominó, y antes de darme cuenta, les había matado a todos.

-Pero te arrepientes. Y probablemente lo que hiciste salvo muchas vidas inocentes.-razonó Harry-

-Probablemente. Pero era mi padre.¿En que me convierte eso? No soy mucho mejor que Voldemort. Lo único que me diferencia de que é es que la oscuridad.. que tengo dentro de mí, he aprendido a controlarla. No he matado a nadie más, aunque estuve a punto con Colagusano, como pudiste ver.

Harry no dijo nada.

-Me sorprende tu actitud. Cuando te enteraste del pasado del Dumbledore, estabas muy decepcionado. Pensé que si te enterabas del mío me odiarías, que querrías irte.-dijo Sarah

-Nadie es perfecto- dijo Harry- Cuando Bellatrix mató a Sirius, quera herirla, matarla...

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Pero si quiero matar a Voldemort. Antes no quería, cuando oí la profecía... odiaba tener que hacerlo. Pero ahora creo que se lo merece. Ha hecho daño a muchísimas personas. Es su culpa que Neville y yo no tengamos a nuestros padres. El nunca cambiará, ni se detendrá, y estoy seguro que tu padre tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

-No, no lo hará. Intenté hablar con él, hacerle entender... Pero no hay bondad ni amor en su corazón. Supongo que se debe a que fue concebido gracias a una poción de amor.

Diez minutos después,Harry salió de la oficina de Sarah pensando que aunque definitivamente Sarah tenía un lado oscuro, no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella.

Oyó que alguien le llamaba en el pasillo. Era Malfoy.

-Escucha Potter la otra noche... yo... Gracias.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, aunque Sarah y yo cortamos al día siguiente. Intenté que reconociera que siente algo por ti, pero creo que no lo hará si no es bajo los efectos del Veritaserum - bromeó Malfoy-

-La verdad es que creo que solo me tiene cariño por que fue amiga de mi madre... Nada más.

-Bueno, es un alivio, no me gusta la sensación de estar celoso de ti, Potter -reconoció Malfoy

-¿Vas a pasar las navidades en casa? -preguntó Harry sin saber que más decir.

Malfoy rió -No creo que sea una buena idea. Voldemort está en mi casa, Potter. Además mis padres no.. aprecian que me haya cambiado de bando. Puedo considerarme oficialmente desheredado- dijo Malfoy

-Bueno si te sirve de algo, creo que es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar -dijo Harry sinceramente

-Eso espero. Estamos hablando de mucha pasta- bromeó Malfoy

El día de navidad, Sarah le dijo que había invitado a los Weasley a cenar y a pasar la noche, ya que al día siguiente se celebraría una reunión de la Orden del Fenix. Había sido un detalle por su parte invitarlos, pero la verdad es que le incomodaba tener que ver a Ginny.

Dio una vuelta por la sala, y aunque la casa de Sarah no era Hogwarts, no tenía nada que envidarle. El salón estaba lleno de enormes arboles de navidad, todos ellos decorados de forma diferente. En el cielo, colgaban candelabros y mué mitad de la sala había una gran y larga mesa llena de comida y bebida.

Mientras picaba algo de comer, Neville se le acercó.

-Escucha Harry, necesito tu ayuda con algo.

-Claro, ¿que ocurre?

-Verás.. Luna me gusta bastante. Quiero decirle como me siento.. pero no sé que decirle..- dijo un un ruborizado Neville

-Ohh, ... podrías decirle que es la mujer más especial que has conocido nunca, y que aunque no tenga sentido... sientes que estáis hechos el uno para el otro -ofreció Harry

-Gracias, Harry. Sabía que tu me ayudarías, después de todo conseguiste a Ginny,¿ no?

Mierda, casi se había olvidado de que tendría que ver a señor y la Señora Weasley, Ginny,Bill y Charlie llegaron antes de cenar.

Para pasar los nervios, se bebió un par de whiskies de de servirse el tercero, tuvo una idea genial.

Fue a la clase de pociones, y tras buscar un poco, dió con lo que buscaba, y hecho un par de gotas en una cerveza de mantequilla. Ahora solo necesitaba quedarse a solas con Sarah...

En menos de una hora, había logrado que se proponía.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones?¿Veritaserum? Harry...¿sabes lo jodidamente mal que esta esto?-preguntó Sarah enfadada. Sus ojos echaban chispas

-Lo siento, sé que está mal.. pero tenía que saber.

-¿Saber que?-  
-Por que fingías tener una relación con Malfoy.

Sarah le miró con fastidio, pero contestó rápidamente.

- No soy idiota,sé que soy atractiva. Pensé que teniendo novio, nadie me molestaría.

-Entonces,¿nunca pasó nada con Malfoy?

-No .

-Y aquella mañana ,¿cuando él estaba en tu habitación mientras tu estabas en la ducha?

-Ya sabía lo que venías a decirme. Le pedí a Draco que me ayudara.

-Pero estaba usando oclumancia todo el tiempo -dijo Harry sin entender.

-Tu si, pero Hermione no- contestó Sarah

-Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos?

-No. Lo siento, Harry-dijo Sarah- No era mi intención darte esperanzas.

Ahí estaba. La verdad. Sarah no sentía nada por él. Avergonzado, Harry salió de la biblioteca, fue al comedor,se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey de fuego y se lo bebió. Luego se bebió otro, y luego otro...

Harry estaba sabía que estaba soñando, pues estaba en la playa. Eran una de esas playas paradisíacas como las que Harry había visto en la tele. Aguas de color turquesa, palmeras hasta donde llegaba la vista...Sarah estaba a su lado, tomando el sol. Sonrió a Harry y se acercó para besarle..

-Harry, despierta, vamos ¡despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos de mala gana. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo, tenía la boca completamente seca y aún notaba el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo. Enfocó su vista y vió que estaba en su cama, Ginny estaba a su lado, vistiéndose. La cama de Ron estaba vacía, habría pasado la noche con Hermione.

-Tengo que irme, mi madre me estará buscando -le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Mierdaaaa. ¿Se había acostado con Ginny? No se acordaba de nada, pero estaba en su cama y llevaba solo los boxers.

-¿Lo hemos...?

-No me digas que no te acuerdas! Si, Harry lo hemos hecho. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?Dijiste que me querías, y que querías que volviéramos juntos. ¿Acaso no lo decías en serio?-Ginny parecía a punto de llorar

-Oh Ginny, lo siento muchísimo. No se que me ha pasado... perdóname.

-¿Entonces no quieres que volvamos?- pregunto una herida Ginny

-No. Lo siento Ginny,...pero ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

Ginny se marchó de la habitación hecha una furia. Hary se odiaba a si mismo. ¿Como podía haberse acostado con Ginny?Se sentía fatal. Había querido a Ginny, y aunque ahora ya no se sentía así, lo último que quería era hacerle daño o darle falsas esperanzas.

Y entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado con Sarah. Mierdaaaa.¿ De verdad había engañado a Sarah dándole una cerveza de mantequilla con Veritaserum sacando la idea de algo con lo que había bromeado Malfoy? Y Sarah... le había rechazado. ¿Como iba a aguantar mirarla a la cara después de esto? Tendría que irse, no había otra solución. Sarah tendría que continuar con la misión sola. Se iría a Grimmauld Place, con Sirius, si, sería lo mejor. Allí podría olvidarse de Sarah...

Empezó a meter sus cosas en su baúl, fue a buscar a Hedwig a la lechucería y la metió en su jaula. Aún era pronto, y nadie se había despertado todavía. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró para darle un último vistazo a la casa. Entonces vio a Sarah al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Se puede saber haces?- le espetó Sarah

-¿No quieres que me vaya?

-No me malinterpretes. Lo que hiciste anoche no me hizo ninguna gracia. Pero no, no quiero te vayas.

-Sarah lo siento muchísimo. No era yo mismo anoche.. me siento horrible.

-Ya me imagino que si, tienes un aspecto horrible.¿Cuanto bebiste? Anda ven, te prepararé un poco de poción para la resaca- dijo Sarah, su tono suavizándose.

Siguió a Sarah hasta el laboratorio de pociones, la bruja empezó a coger ingredientes y a echarlos en el caldero.

Al cabo de diez minutos, le pasó a Harry un vaso de una poción de color morado. -No sabe muy bien, pero tienes que bebértela toda- dijo Sarah.

Harry obedeció. Cogió aire y se bebió toda la poción de golpe...Sabia a rayos, pero en menos de un minuto el martilleo de su cabeza había desaparecido.

-Gracias- dijo Harry ¿Y que pasará ahora?

-Nada ha cambiado. Seguiremos entrenando, y buscando Horrocruxes. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor.- Dijo Sarah pasandole el periódico.

Era un periódico muggle. En primera pagina había una gran fotografía de un puente en ruinas. El articulo relataba el derrumbamiento del puente supuestamente por estar mal construido. Habían muerto más de 50 personas, y unas 100 habían resultado heridas.

-¿Mortífagos?

-Si. Y ahora deberías darte una buena ducha y comer algo. La reunión es dentro de una hora.


	15. Liar, liar, pants on fire

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow _

**No me digas que lo sientes por que no es verdad**

**Cuando se cariño, que lo único que sientes que te haya pillado**

**Pero menuda actuación diste**

**Me dejaste impresionado**

**Pero ahora es hora de irse**

**Por fin se ha cerrado el telón**

**Fue una magnifica actuación**

**Muy entretenida**

**Pero ahora se acabó (pero ahora se acabó)**

**Ve y haz una reverencia**

**Rihanna-Take a bow**

Había pasado un mes desde navidad, un mes donde Sarah y él no habían parado de buscar fin la búsqueda había dado resultados. Habían descubierto a través de la memoria de un ex alumno de Howgarts, que había visto a Voldemort deambulando por los pasillos del septimo piso muchos años atrás, cuando se había entrevistado con Dumbledore para el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes ía haber sido la ocasión perfecta para esconder un horrorcrux en el colegio.

Sarah había avisado a Snape de que iría al colegio. Snape la recibió en las verjas. Cuando Harry se quitó la capa, Snape muy enfadado se dirigió a Sarah.

-¿Se lo has contado? Te dije explícitamente...

-Se lo tuve que contar, te vio en mi chimenea, se iba a ir. No podía dejar al Indeseable numero 1 en la calle, no? -razonó Sarah

Harry se sentía incomodo. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Darle las gracias a Snape por salvarle la vida ? ¿Por arriesgar su vida para protegerle?¿ Hablar de su madre, la mujer que había roto el corazón de Snape?

-Buenas noches profesor- dijo educadamente

-Potter- gruñó Snape- Sea lo que sea lo que te haya contado, esto no cambia nada, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, señor.

-Por dios Snape , no seas tan gruñón. Necesitamos entrar, necesitamos algo que hay en el castillo.

-Siempre te había tenido por una mujer inteligente, pero que creas una buena idea que él entre en el colegio demuestra que me equivocaba.

-Creo que podré con un par de mortífagos- dijo Sarah

-No insinuaba lo contrario. Oí lo de tu excursión a la mansión Malfoy. ¿Eran nueve, no?

-Eran once, pero no me gusta presumir.

-¿Colagusano?

-Muerto-dijo simplemente Sarah

Harry vio que Snape intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Harry cayó en lo duro que tendría que haber sido para Snape pasar tanto tiempo al lado de la persona que había traicionado a la mujer que Snape amaba.

-Se ha hablado.. del robo a Gringotts en vuestras reuniones?

-Si, se ha hablado. Están inventariando los objetos, para ver si falta algo, y por lo que me he enterado, los Letrange tienen especial interés en ocultar esa información al Lord . ¿Le hiciste algo a Bellatrix? Desapareció durante dos días y apareció en San Mungo, con la memoria borrada. Creen que ha sido alguien de la Orden del Fénix.

-Me temo que no puedo decírtelo.

-Potter, nos dejas un momento a solas?- preguntó Snape

Harry quería escuchar asi que se puso la capa invisible, camino unos metros para que vieran que se había ido. Entonces sacó una de las orejas extensibles se la colocó y escuchó atentamente.

-...alguien como él pueda acabar con un mago mediocre.

-Por favor, déjate de tonterías. Siempre le tuviste manía, por el simple hecho de parecerse a su padre. Te dije que te equivocabas sobre él. Ha aprendido oclumancia en apenas un mes.Y al contrario de lo que tu creas, es humilde y tiene mucho talento, pero tu estabas tan cegado que no lo supiste ver.

-Vaya.. vaya. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Nunca fue el padre, verdad.? Que diría Lily- dijo Snape con sorna

-No sabes de lo que hablas,Snape.

-Si tu lo dices...

-¿Cuantos mortifagos hay esta noche?

-Cuatro, creo. Los Carrow, Dolohov y Geyback.

-Hay otra cosa... ¿te ha hablado Dumbledore sobre Nagini?

-Si, te avisaré cuando llegue el momento.

-Bien.

-Confío con que Draco esté bien.

-Está bien. Volvamos, no me hace demasiada gracia dejar a Hary solo con los Carrow en el castillo.

Se reunieron con Harry, y Snape volvió a su despacho. Sarah hizo un hechizo desiluminador en ella misma, quedando casi invisible.

-¿donde dices que está esa sala? -preguntó Sarah cuando llegaron al séptimo piso

-Por aquí.-dijo Harry- Caminaron hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado- ¿Estas segura de que lo que buscamos es la diadema?

-Bastante segura. Los últimos rumores ubicaban la diadema en Albania donde Voldemort pasó una larga temporada. Ademas es un objeto digno de admirar, y uno que la gente considera perdido. Seguro que pensó nadie sabría de su existencia.

-El problema será encontrarla. Ni siquiera sabemos que aspecto tiene -dijo Harry-

-Lo sabemos, encontré una foto esta mañana. Esta es la diadema- le dijo Sarah pasandole una fotografía. Era una fotografía de un busto de una mujer , en su cabeza llena de rizos estaba la diadema. El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Habia visto aquella diadema antes, pero donde?

Miró a Sarah y entonces le vino una imagen ala mente, la de un busto de piedra de un mago muy feo, en cuya cabeza el mismo había colocado una peluca y una diadema. La revelación le provocó una sensación parecida a la a del whisky de fuego y estuvo a punto de besar a Sarah de la euforia que sentía.

-¡Sé donde esta la diadema! Dame tu mano- dijo Harry

Sarah confundida le dio su mano.

-Necesito encontrar el sitio donde están las cosas perdidas, necesito encontrar el sitio donde están las cosas perdidas, necesito encontrar el sitio donde están las cosas perdidas -pensó Harry

La puerta se formó delante de ellos. Sin soltar la mano de Sarah, entraron en la habitación. Harry se quitó la capa y la guardó. Sarah se volvió visible otra vez.

-El año pasado vine aquí a esconder un libro. Había un busto de un viejo mago.. tenia una peluca verde, y una diadema.

Se dividieron y se pusieron a buscar. Harry se estaba subiendo a un montón de muebles cuando una voz a sus espaldas habló.

-Potter, sabía que había oído tu voz- dijo Goyle- ¡Señor, esta aquí!

Antes de que le diera tiempo a sacar su varita Goyle se la arrebató. Harry se concentró en mover el armario que había a su izquierda. Este cayó encima de Goyle, aplastandole por completo. Cuando se agachó a coger su varita,un hechizo le golpeó en el pecho. En frente suyo, Alectus Carrow se reía.

Notó como algo cortaba su piel y como un liquido caliente le empapaba la ropa muy deprisa... Le fallaron las piernas y se cayó al suelo. Notaba como la energía se le escapaba, y aunque quería levantarse no podía.

El mago se le acercó.

-Vaya vaya si es Harry Potter...

De pronto, el mago cayó a sus pies, desmayado. Oyó pasos correr hacia el, y que alguien le cogía. Harry consguió enfocar asu vista y vio que se trataba de Sarah.

-No, no ,no Harry, porfavor aguanta. Te quiero. Sé que te dije que no sentía lo mismo que tu, pero lo hago. Quiero lo mismo que quieres tu. Porfavor no te mueras.

Harry intentó sonreír, pero no tenía fuerzas...y entonces la oscuridad le envolvió.

Harry abrió los en la enfermería. No sabía como, pero estaba vivo. A su lado estaban la señora Weasley y Ginny.

-¡Harry gracias a Dios! Nos tenías muy preocupados. Iré a avisar a la enfermera- dijo la señora Weasley

-Menudo susto nos has dado, Harry...Has estado inconsciente durante dos días. Habías perdido mucha sangre.. y pensaba.. pensaba que no te volvería a ver – dijo Ginny derrumbándose

-No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

La señora Mildred entró al cabo de un minuto y le hizo un pequeño chequeo. Y le dijo que debía quedarse en cama todo el día para recuperar le examinaba entraron Ron y Hermione, y aunque se alegraba mucho de verles, la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento era a Sarah. Harry no podía creer en su suerte. La más guapa, divertida, loca,generosa e increíble mujer le quería. A él.

A lo largo de la mañana más gente se pasó a gemelos, Tonks y Lupin, Nevile y Luna (que iban cogidos de la mano) Neville le guinó un ojo a Harry antes de que se fueran y le dio las gracias por "su valioso consejo".

Quería gritarles a todos que se fueran y que les dejaran a solas, pero soportó las visitas con buena cara, hasta que después de comer, Sarah entró en la enfermería. Ron y Hermione les dejaron solos.

-Hola- dijo él sonriendo

-Hola ¿Como te encuentras?- pregunto Sarah muy bajito

-He tenido días mejores, pero sobreviviré.

Sarah parecía muy preocupada, y nerviosa.

-Me quieres- era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Si- dijo Sarah ruborizándose

-Pero en navidad...

-Los aurores estamos entrenados para soportar el Veritaserum – dijo Sarah

-¿Por que no me dijiste que sentías lo mismo?

-Por que...Harry soy un desastre. No te convengo, ni te merezco. Eres demasiado bueno para míi.

-¿No debería ser yo el que juzgara eso? Ademas no tiene sentido. Todos los hombres que he conocido quieren estar contigo. Eres una mujer extraodinaria Sarah, el que no te merece soy yo.

-Tengo algo que contarte, y no quiero hacerlo, por que entonces dejarás de pensar así.

-Entonces no me lo cuentes. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Sarah asintió y sonrió. Harry ya no pudo resistirse más y la besó. El beso había empezado siendo dulce, Harry intentando demostrar todo lo que sentía por Sarah. Pero pronto el beso se volvió apasionado, caliente y electrizante. Estuvieron besándose hasta que su necesidad por respirar les obligó a separarse.

Después de lo que pudo ser minutos o quizás horas, se separaron y Sarah se tumbó en la cama con él, y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Sarah le habló de como le había admirado desde hacia muchos años, cuando las brujas le habían mostrado como era Harry,de lo mucho que le había costado no confesarle sus sentimientos cuando le conoció, de como había pensado que si Harry creía que salia con Malfoy (alguien a quien Harry odiaba) este no se fijaría en ella y del miedo que había pasado en la sala de los menesteres cuando creía que se moría.

También supo que le debía su vida a Snape, que le había salvado de una muerte segura.

Harry estaba más feliz de lo que había sido en su ía que algo le decía que Sarah y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro Tenía razón.

Besó la cabeza de Sarah y sonrió.

En ese momento, Ginny entró en la habitación con un jarrón de flores para Harry. Cuando vio a Sarah y Harry en tan íntima situación, el jarrón se le cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

-Sarah.. ¿puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar con Harry a solas- dijo Ginny enfadada

Sarah se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-¿Estás con ella?- le acusó Ginny

-Si,lo siento Ginny, no quería que te enterases así.

-No puedes estar con ella- dijo Ginny

-Ginny, ya lo hemos hablado, tu y yo..

-No, no lo entiendes. No puedes estar con ella, por que estoy embarazada.


	16. Una larga espera

_Shiny happy people holding hands  
Shiny happy people holding hands  
Shiny happy people laughing _

_Everyone around, love them, love them  
Put it in your hands, take it, take it  
There's no time to cry, happy, happy  
Put it in your heart  
Where tomorrow shines  
Gold and silver shine_

**Gente feliz y brillante cogidos de la mano  
Gente feliz y brillante cogidos de la mano  
Gente feliz y brillante riendo**

**Todos los de alrededor, amadlos, amadlos**  
**Ponlo en tus manos ,cogelo, cogelo**  
**No hay tiempo para llorar,feliz, feliz**  
**Ponlo en tu corazón**  
**donde el mañana brilla**  
**El brillo del oro y de la plata**

**REM -Shiny Happy People**

Sarah's POV

Su vida había sido un infierno desde que entraron en la sala de los menesteres. Había luchado contra Greyback , Dolohov y contra Amycus Carrow. No había señal de Harry.¿Estaría bien?

Avanzó por la enorme sala y entonces le vió. Harry estaba en el suelo, herido. Debajo de el había un gran charco de sangre. Alectus Carrow se acercaba a él.

Quiero matarle, pero solo lo aturdo. Me acerco a Harry. _Mierda mierda mierda..._

-No, no ,no Harry, porfavor aguanta. Te quiero. Sé que te dije que no sentía lo mismo que tu, pero lo hago. Quiero lo mismo que quieres tu. Porfavor no te mueras.

Entonces aparece Snape. Saca un maletín de sus ropas y se pone a trabajar.

-Apártate, Black ¿Quieres que se muera o qué?- me espeta

Me aparto y le dejo trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos me dice que ha perdido mucha sangre, pero que su vida ya no corre peligro. Que huyamos antes de que vengan más mortifagos. Me acerco a la pila de muebles y veo el busto del mago que lleva puesta una sucia peluca. Encima de la peluca , esta la diadema. La cojo y me la guardo. Snape me mira, pero no dice nada.

Nos desaparecemos , llegamos a casa y llamo inmediatamente a la señora Mildred.

Quiero quedarme con él en la enfermería, esperar a que se despierte, pero sé que los Weasley y Hermione querrán ver a Harry, así que les dejo con él toda la mañana. Después de comer, por fin voy a la enfermería.

La angustia y el miedo que había sentido desde la sala de menesteres desaparecen cuando veo a Harry. Por primera vez en muchos días, su mente está abierta. Piensa en mi ,está feliz.. se acuerda de lo que le dije en la sala.

Cuando me besa me fallan las piernas. Así que a esto se referiría tumbo con él en la cama y me siento tan en paz conmigo misma como no me he sentido nunca.

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Soy tan feliz que es ridículo. Y entonces entra Ginny en la habitación. Maldita sea.

Me voy a mi habitación e intento ocupar mi mente con un libro, pero me es imposible, no puedo dejar de pensar en Harry y en Ginny. ¿De que estarán hablando?

Al cabo de media hora, Hermione viene a mi habitación, diciendo que Harry pregunta por mí. Por fin Ginny se ha ido. Me pregunto que le habrá dicho. Parecía celosa.  
No puedo esperar para estar con Harry. Casi corro hasta la enfermería. Soy consciente de estar sonriendo como una idiota, pero me da igual, sé que Harry se siente cuando abro la puerta, su cara es la equivocada.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunta

-Si- me oigo decir

-Sarah...El día de navidad me acosté con de decirme que esta embarazada- dice sin rodeos-

Me siento en la cama, rígida. Le miro y le brotan las palabras.

Te quiero de verdad, es solo que no puedo...me siento culpable... No puedo hacer esto...Se lo debo a su familia... Ron es mi mejor amigo... Su amistad es muy importante... tendré que mudarme con Ginny...criar al bebe juntos...Lo siento.. lo siento..te quiero...

-Di algo- pide Harry su cara tensa, sus ojos empeñados- por favor di algo.

Me oigo decir que lo entiendo,que estaré bien, que es lo mejor para el bebé. No lloro. Me concentro en respirar y en digerir el dolor que noto en mi corazón. Habíamos estado tan cerca...

Me encierro en mi habitación y pierdo los papeles. Lloro como no he llorado nunca. Soy consciente de los golpes en la puerta, pero los ignoro .Alguien entra en la habitación. Es Draco.

-Me acabo de enterar. Lo siento mucho, Sarah.

Se sienta en la abrazo y sigo llorando.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber...

Al día siguiente me cruzo con Ginny, de acuerdo con el plan. Ella me mira y se ríe. Zorra. Quiero maldecirle hasta que tenga la carra llena de pústulas, pero me contengo. Sé que Harry lo está viendo todo.Y aunque sé que me cree, también sé que tiene que ver esto con sus propios ojos. Espero que Ginny pique el anzuelo.

-Creo que debo felicitarte por tu actuación, eres muy buena actriz.

-No se a que te refieres – me dice aparentando sorpresa

-He hablado con Draco, ambas sabemos que el bebé no es de Harry. Le dijiste a Malfoy que entre tu y Harry no había pasado nada, que estaba demasiado borracho.

-Todo lo que tienes es la palabra de Malfoy.Y Harry odia a Malfoy, ¿a quien crees que va a creer? -dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿Los Malfoy llevan 5 generaciones de bebés rubios,¿crees que no se dará cuenta de que no es su hijo?

-Para entonces ya será tarde. Nos habremos casado, seremos felices. Me perdonará y yo tendré la vida que siempre he querido.

Harry se quita la capa al fin, y la cara de Ginny pasa de una mueca despectiva a sorpresa absoluta.

-Ginny...

-¡Harry!

-¿Que mierda te pasa Ginny,el bebe es de Malfoy?

Ginny abre la boca y la cierra unas cuentas veces. Puedo ver en sus ojos que se siente acorralada.

-¡Me dejaste por ella! - dice en tono acusador- Y el día de navidad viniste a mi habitación, borracho como una cuba. Me besaste ¡y dijiste su nombre! Te merecías una lección, así que te dejé creer que nos habíamos acostado, pero te lo iba a contar...

-¿Que? Me manipulaste para que volviera contigo, y como no lo hice,esperabas que que criara al hijo de otro hombre, Ginny.

Viendo que Ginny iba decir algo Harry dijo-No lo niegues, lo acabas de admitir. Eso no es dar una lección. Eso es crueldad.

-Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, y en cuanto ella aparece, me dejas tirada como una colilla... Dejarme a mi...por esta vieja momia que ni siquiera esta viva! ¡Ella no puede darte una familia! ¡No te merece, Harry!

Ahí puedo darle la razó me lo merezco.

-Basta, Ginny. Nunca pretendí hacerte daño, y ya me he disculpado varias veces. Siento haberte herido,pero lo que has hecho es pasarse de la raya.- dijo Harry enfadado.

-¿No se lo irás a contar a mi madre, verdad? -dijo la bruja viendo el enfado de Harry

-No, pero espero que lo hagas tu. Si intentas acusarme de ser el padre, demostraré que no es verdad, y créeme Ginny, puede demostrarse.

Ginny empieza a llorar. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento Harry, estaba asustada.. No quería quedarme embarazada. Draco no tiene dinero.. Y mi madre va a matarme...

Oigo como Harry se ofrece a ayudarles con el dinero. Es demasiado bueno, pero con tal de que se aleje de él, yo misma le cedería toda mi fortuna. Además le debo a Draco nuestra actual situación, si el no me hubiese confesado la verdad, la zorra de Ginny se habría salido con la suya...

Recuerdo las palabras de Ginny "tendré la vida que siempre he querido" Así que eso quería de el, su dinero... Espero que Harry no lo haya pasado por alto...

Me siento contenta de que todo se haya aclarado, aunque no puedo sentirme bien conmigo misma. El secreto que guardo desde hace tanto tiempo se hace de pronto muy pesado.

_¿Quien eres tu para juzgarla?_ Dice una voz en mi cabeza-_Tu mentira es mil veces peor. Prepárate, por que cuando se lo digas saldrá corriendo antes de que puedas decir Quidditch._

Sabía que tenía que decírselo. Tendría que habérselo dicho ya, pero había sido egoísta .Me había enamorado y había querido estar con Harry ,pasar tiempo con él... Luego en la enfermería, aunque le había querido decir la verdad, el hecho de que Harry le impidiera contárselo momentáneamente la había aliviado.

Pero tenia que acabar. No podía seguir mintiéndole. Fueron hasta su habitación y Harry le besó. El beso se volvió más y más caliente, hasta que notó como Harry le subía la camiseta.

_Ohh mierda, quiere hacerlo._

Una parte de su cerebro quería decirle a Harry que pararse, que tenían que hablar. La otra estaba en llamas, y quería quitarle la ropa Harry y pasar la tarde desnudos, haciendo el amor..

Al final la parte racional gana.

-Harry...para. Tenemos que hablar.


	17. La verdad no hace ruido

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it to the beat_

**Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros,**

**Continúan recordándome que casi lo teníamos todo,**

**no puedo evitar sentir que  
Lo podríamos haber tenido todo,**

**Girando en lo más hondo,**

**Tenias mi corazón en tus manos,**

**Y jugaste con él a tu gusto**

**Adele- Rolling in the deep **

Miró a Sarah a la cara y vió que algo estaba mal.

-¿Que pasa?

-Hay algo que debo decirte... Cuando Voldemort me tenía prisionera, pasó algo. He querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo... Yo..

De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que ya sabía lo que iba a decirle. De alguna manera lo había sabido desde hacía tiempo, pero no había quiero admitirlo.

-La cicatriz de tu espalda, no es una cicatriz normal, ¿no?

-No- dijo Sarah. Harry pudo ver que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Sarah

-Y la mía tampoco- dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz de su frente- Aunque quería que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible, se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de ira

-No- contestó Sarah incapaz de mirarle

-¿Cuanto hace que lo sabes?-preguntó

Sarah no le respondió, solo se le quedo mirando.

-¿Cuanto hace que lo sabes?-repitió levantando la voz .Notaba como su magia de empezaba a descontrolar

-Desde que Dumbledore me dijo que hablabas pársel. Aunque creo que lo supe esa noche cuando vi tu cicatriz...

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- dijo, su voz de repente tranquila-

-Quería decírtelo. Te lo iba a contar cuando llegaras aquí. Pero antes de darme cuenta me había enamorado de ti, y fui egoísta, pensé que si te lo decía te irías de aquí. ¿Y no me equivocaba verdad? Te vas a ir- era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-¿Como iba a quedarme?-dijo Harry- Me trajiste aquí, me entrenaste,dejaste que me enamorara de ti... todo para que pudiera morir en el momento adecuado. ¿Como de jodido es eso?Eres la persona mas fría,manipuladora y jodida de la cabeza que he conocido nunca, y no me puedo creer que sintiera algo por das asco.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Sarah, pero le dio igual. Quería que ella sintiera el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo él... Le dolía que le hubiera engañado,le dolía saber que tendría que morir, pero lo que más le dolía a Harry era saber que nunca podrían estar juntos. Que sus esperanzas de tener una vida juntos habían sido en vano..

-Dumbledore tenia una teoría... -empezó a decir Sarah ,su voz débil

Entonces algo encajó en Harry. No era solo Sarah. Dumbledore lo sabía también. Dumbledore, el hombre al que Harry tanto apreciaba, su mentor,había preparado a Harry para esto.

Se había molestado en conocerlo y sabía que Harry no abandonaría .Que se sacrificaría a si mismo, que no dejaría que más gente muriera por él...Que apropiado que hubiera muerto , dejandole a Sarah la faena de tenerselo que contar...

-El lo sabía. Y me mintió todos estos años...Cuando le pregunté por mi cicatriz, me miró a los ojos y me mintió- dijo Harry, herido.

-Sé que estas enfadado pero escúchame, hay una posibilidad de que salgamos de esto con vida...

-¿Y si no funciona? Pero bueno, ¿no pasa nada verdad? Siempre habrá alguien para reemplazarme, alguien de tu ejercito, ¿no?  
Malfoy, o quizá Neville, el casi Elegido. Si, deberías entrenarle a el también.

Miró a Sarah por última vez y salió de la habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Quería hablar con Ron y Hermione, pero eso supondría tenerselo que contar.. además, se dio cuenta que no soportaba quedarse allí ni un minuto más.

Llegó a su habitación, cogió la vieja mochila de Dudley y la llenó de ropa a toda prisa. Cogió la bolsa que le había regalado Hagrid, que contenía algo de dinero, la capa invisible y la vieja tienda de campaña de los Weasley. Hedwig estaba fuera, cazando, pero Harry no se preocupó, pues sabía que ella le encontraría.

Sacó la capa invisible y se cubrió con ella, bajó las escaleras y pasó por el hall que estaba lleno de gente. Pasó al lado de Neville, que no sabía la suerte que teníaa de no tener que ser él el que estuviera condenado a morir.

Vio a Hermione y a Ron en el jardín, caminando cogidos de la mano. Por un momento, quiso ir hacia ellos y contárselo todo,dejar que le consolaran... Que vinieran con el. Pero en lugar de eso, les miró una vez más y se desapareció.

Se apareció y entró en Grimmauld Place. Su padrino estaba en la cocina.

-¡Hola, Harry!- Exclamó alegremente-

-Hola, Sirius- dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo mirando la mochila

-No me apetece hablar de ello- dijo- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

-Por supuesto ,quédate el tiempo que quieras .Agradeceré la compañía

Sirius no le preguntó nada, pero al día siguiente le dijo que había hablado con Hermione para hacerle saber que Harry estaba bien.

-Son tus amigos, Harry. No sé que ha podido pasado para que te hayas marchado de repente, pero Hermione estaba muerta de preocupación y Sarah también.

Al oír el nombre de Sarah Harry puso mala cara.

-Me cuesta creer que Sarah haya hecho algo tan terrible como para que te vayas de casa sin decir palabra. ¿Que ha ocurrido? -presionó el mago

-Nada, Sirius, ya te he dicho que no me apetece hablar de ello.

-Tu mismo Harry. No te presionaré más. Pero tienes que afrontar las cosas, esconderte aquí no va a solucionar nada.

Se había propuesto no pensar en Sarah, pero le era imposible, así que se propuso estar ocupado todo el tiempo, para evitar pensar en ella.  
Arrancó el papel de las paredes, lijó y pintó todas las puertas,limpió la moqueta y arregló las ventanas. Solo pensó en Sarah una docena de veces, iba mejorando.

Aunque al principio no le afectaron las palabras de su padrino, durante los días siguientes Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, que tendría que enfrentarse a la situación antes o después. Se sentía culpable sabiendo que cada día moría gente, y que estaba en su mano y en la de Sarah ponerle fin a la situación.. pero a la vez tenía miedo.

No quería morir, ni que Sarah muriera. La quería tanto... Y aunque apenas hacía seis meses que la conocía, Harry ya no podría imaginarse su vida sin ella.

Cuando pensaba en Voldemort, sentía tanta ira que le daban nauseas, y tenía que calmarse por que su magia se agitaba en seguida.

Sabía que Voldemort no había tenido la intención de hacer un horrorcrux con el, que había sido casualidad, pues ya tenía los siete que quería...Pero si lo había hecho con Sarah.

_Seguro que lo había encontrado ingenioso...irónico... poner un horrocrux en alguien que no podía morir... En alguien a quien había torturado, y abusado durante meses._

Pagaría por lo que había hecho. Harry se aseguraría de ello. Aunque tuviera que morir, Voldemort tampoco viviría. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la lámpara del comedor había estallado. Intentó repararla pero fue en vano. Sirius asomó la cabeza al oír el ruido, pero no dijo nada.

Ya no intentaba no pensar en Sarah. No tenía sentido negarlo,a pesar de todo lo malo, la seguía queriendo. En el fondo, sabía que Sarah había tenido un buen motivo para ocultárselo. Si se lo hubiera dicho cuando la conoció, nunca se hubiera ido con ella. Se habría marchado, Ron y Hermione habrían ido con é habrían escondido, pero Voldemort le hubiera encontrado eventualmente, y hubieran acabado muertos.

Harry pensó en las palabras de Sarah "_Dumbledore tenía una teoría... Hay una posibilidad de que salgamos de esto con vida.._."

Dumbledore creía que Sarah y el sobrevivirían. Harry tuvo que reconocer que Dumbledore siempre tenía razón, o casi siempre. ¿Ademas, acaso había otra opción? Él no era ningún cobarde, no se escondería durante el resto de su vida. Decidido, recogió sus cosas, y le dijo a Sirius que se marchaba.

-Ya era hora- le dijo su padrino sonriendo- Saluda a Sarah de mi parte.

-Lo haré,eso si quiere volver a verme.

Se puso la capa invisible y salió a la calle. Pensando en Sarah se desapareció. Abrió los ojos y vió que lo había conseguido. Estaba en casa.

Corrió hacia dentro de la casa y se sacó la capa de invisibilidad. Llegó a la habitación de Sarah y abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba con ella. Hermione exclamó "¡Harry!"

Harry no dijo le miró. Tiró la mochila al suelo, caminó a grandes zancadas el espacio que los separaba y besó a Sarah como si su vida dependiera de ello.


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

_When all the dark clouds roll away  
And the sun begins to shine  
I see my freedom from across the way  
And it comes right in on time  
Well it shines so bright and it gives so much light  
And it comes from the sky above  
Makes me feel so free makes me feel like me  
And lights my life with love_

And it seems like and it feels like  
And it seems like yes it feels like  
A brand new day, yeah  
A brand new day oh

**Cuando todas las nubes oscuras se van**

**Y el sol empieza a brillar**

**Veo mi libertad desde lejos**

**Y llega justo a tiempo**

**Brilla tanto y da tanta luz**

**Y viene de el cielo**

**Me hace sentir tan libre, me hace sentirme como yo**

**E ilumina mi vida con amor**

**Y parece y se siente como**

**Y parece, si y se siente como**

**Un nuevo día, si**

**Un nuevo día**

**Van Morrison- Brand new Day **

Cuando por fin se separó de Sarah, vio que en algún momento Hermione se había marchado, dejándolos solos.

-Lo siento tanto, te dije unas cosas horribles.. -empezó Harry

-No dijiste nada que no me mereciera. Sé que estoy completamente jodida.

-Debes estarlo,si te sigo gustando-Harry sonrió.

Se volvieron a besar, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Harry tuvo que recordarse varias veces de ser gentil, por que sus impulsos le hacían quererle arrancar la ropa a Sarah y hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

Sin embargo fue con cuidado, desvistió a Sarah lentamente y la besó todo el rato, susurrándole al oído palabras de amor. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro ella, se sorprendió al encontrar resistencia. Había asumido que Sarah no era virgen, que mientras estaba prisionera...

Luego recordó como la herida de la mano de Sarah se había cerrado. Así que Sarah sería siempre virgen.. de momento.

Le dejó tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de empezar a moverse. Harry miró a Sarah a los ojos, pero no vio miedo en ellos, si no deseo.

La besó con fuerza mientras embestía sobre ella, y a la vez acariciaba su cuerpo. Beso sus mejillas, su cuello y sus pechos, hasta que los gemidos de Sarah fueron aumentando en frecuencia y en volumen.  
Cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó, Harry embistió un par de veces más antes de encontrar su propio placer. Había sido alucinante.

Lo hicieron dos veces más. Harry parecía no tener suficiente de ella. Esto no tenía nada que ver con las veces que lo había hecho con Ginny en algún pasillo vacío en Hogwarts. Cada vez que hacía el amor con Sarah, en lugar de saciar su apetito,solo hacía creciera su deseo por ella. Todo en ella era intoxicante. Su olor, su pelo, la suavidad de su piel,sus labios, sus gemidos.

Harry se alegraba de que también en esto fueran compatibles. Aunque al principio se había mostrado reservada, Sarah respondía con la misma pasión que él, si no más.

Era casi de día cuando Harry se despertó. Sarah aún estaba dormida, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para observarla de corazón parecía hinchársele cuando la miraba .Era tan bella...Ahora dormida, todavía más. Su cara estaba relajada, su boca casi esbozando una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo desparramado en la almohada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sarah se despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días, ¿como te encuentras?

-Cansada, pero feliz.

Hicieron el amor otra vez, y luego se quedaron en la cama,hablando. Sarah le contó a Harry como había tenido que encerrarse después de la muerte de sus padres, pues su magia era muy inestable (después de todo, había volado una casa de un tamaño considerable)

-Pasé 6 años allí,todo se había ido al garete. Tus padres muertos, Sirius en la cárcel, Colagusano había escapado.. y luego estabas tú.  
Cuando supe lo que Voldemort me había hecho fue algo horrible.. pero el darme cuenta que te lo había hecho a ti...

Tampoco ayudó que Dumbledore te llevara con los Dursley. Sabía que Petunia nunca te trataria como merecías.

-Bueno, yo le agradezco que lo hiciera-dijo Harry sonriendo

Sarah le miraba confundida

-Quiero decir, que si me hubiera quedado contigo, hubieras sido como de mi familia, y ahora no estaríamos juntos. Viviría con los Dursley 100 años y aún merecería la pena.

Sarah enternecida por sus palabras le besó intensamente.

-¿Dumbledore lo sabía..lo que sentías?

-Si.

-Quizá por eso lo hizo- dijo Harry besando el hombro de Sarah- ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí. Pero hay algo que quiero enseñarte primero.

Sarah se levantó,abrió el baúl y volvió a la cama llevando un marco de fotos.

Era una foto de su padre, llevando un abrigo negro, sonreía ampliamente en la foto. Harry volvió a mirar la foto, y se fijó en los era su padre, era él.. pero estaba más mayor. Su cicatriz, había desaparecido.

-¿Soy yo?-preguntó

-Si

-¿Pero como...?

-No me iba a esperar 300 años ciegamente. Le pedí a la bruja una prueba de que después de que Voldemort muriera yo tendría mi vida normal. Esto es.. ¿como lo dicen los muggles? Ah si,una captura de pantalla... pero de mi memoria.

-Mi cicatriz ya no está -dijo Harry maravillado- me hubiera gustado verlo.

-¿Quieres verlo? Tengo el recuerdo aquí, en alguna parte. Lo saqué antes de empezar las clases de legeremancia.

Harry asintió.

Sarah buscó la botellita en el baúl y sacó un pequeño pensadero parecido al que le habían regalado a Harry para su cumpleaños , depositó el recuerdo, y le pasó la vasija a Harry.

Harry se vio a si mismo, en diferentes imágenes, llegando a Howgarts,en la camara de los secretos rescatando a Ginny, en el torneo de los tres magos,hablando con Ron...luchando contra Voldemort en el cementerio...

Luego se vió a si mismo en el patio de Howgarts. Harry apuntaba a Voldemort con la varita, y este caía al suelo. En cuanto tocó el suelo, su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas que desvanecieron en el siguiente imagen era la de la fotografía que Sarah acaba de enseñarle.  
Harry reconoció el paisaje, era Godric's Hollow, el y Sarah vivían en una casa. Las imágenes cesaron.

Harry sonrió a Sarah y la besó hasta que sus tripas se oyeron. Entonces se vistieron y bajaron al comedor.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y la gente vio a Harry, muchos aplaudieron y le dieron la bienvenida. Harry se sentía abochornado, pero agradecido por las muestras de afecto.

Llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron al lado de Hermione y Ron.

-Bienvenido, tío- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Siento haberme marchado.. estaba confuso- dijo Harry

-Bueno, nos alegramos de que te hayas aclarado. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisita -

Después de desayunar, Harry se quedó a solas con Ron.

-Ron quería hablar contigo.. sobre Sarah.. escucha sé que Ginny y yo...

-Ginny ya me dijo que habíais cortado- dijo Ron- Mira, te seré sincero,me hubiera gustado que lo tuyo con Ginny funcionara, por que así serías parte de la familia. Pero Sarah es una tía guay. Les ha cedido su casa a mis padres,y si no fuera por ella, no estaría con Hermione. Así que, como tu mejor amigo, le doy el visto bueno.

-¿Que Sarah ha hecho que?

-¿No lo sabías? Despúes de que os secuestraran a ti y a Ginny de casa de la tía Muriel, Sarah invitó a toda la familia a quedarse en su casa en Escocia. No aceptó un no por respuesta. Mi madre estaba muy abochornada,pues al principio no pensaba muy bien de ella...

-Así que no te preocupes, no tendremos que batirnos en duelo -bromeó Ron-

Harry suspiro aliviado.

-Además Ginny está saliendo con Malfoy, parece que se ha olvidado de ti pronto. Aunque espero que no tener a Malfoy como cuñado nunca.- dijo Ron

Harry no le dijo nada del embarazo de Ginny, pues era su hermana y debía ser ella quien se lo dijera.

-No pensé que fuera a decir esto nunca, pero una vez lo conoces, no es tan mal tío.

-¡Por Merlín Harry ¿tu también?Quizá Hermione y tu podáis montar el club de fans de Malfoy- bromeó Ron-

Mientras hablaba con Ron vio a Ojoloco hablando con Sarah. Él le había dicho algo y ella se reía, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Viendo a Harry le sonrió ampliamente y le saludó con la mano.

Mientras estaba con Hermione y Ron en el jardín, Ojoloco se le acercó.

-Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro.

Harry se levantó del banco y caminó con Ojoloco.

-Sarah me ha contado que salís juntos. Me alegra verla tan feliz... Me caes bien Potter, eres un buen chico. Pero tengo que advertírtelo. No le hagas daño. Sarah ya ha sufrido suficiente.

A Harry le sorprendieron las palabras de Ojoloco. ¿Sabía exactamente cuánto había sufrido Sarah? ¿Se refería a la muerte de sus padres o a lo que le había pasado cuando había sido capturada?

-No lo haré. La quiero muchísimo- dijo honestamente-

-Bien, buen chico. Y si eres la mitad de listo de lo que creo, no la dejes escapar – le dijo Ojoloco antes de irse.

Cuando se reunió con Sarah y estuvieron a solas, Harry la besó apasionadamente.

-Eres increíble. No paras de sorprenderme-dijo Harry sonriendo-

-¿Porque?

-Ron me ha contado lo que has hecho por su familia.

-No es para tanto. Solo es un préstamo y ahora mismo no estoy viviendo allí.-dijo Sarah quitándole importancia.

-Ya, pero no tenías por que hacerlo. Ginny se ha portado fatal contigo.

-No,pero quería. Independientemente de Ginny... los Weasley te quieren, y han cuidado de ti cuando los Durlsey no lo hicieron. No iba a dejarles en la calle.

Cambiando de tema, Harry le pidió a Sarah que le explicara la teoría de Dumbledore de como iban a salvarse.

-Bueno, es arriesgado. Tenemos que .. matarnos el uno al otro, y hacerlo a la vez. Entonces cuando despertemos.. si despertamos...esa parte de nosotros debería haber desaparecido.

-Odio tener que hacer esto- dijo acercándose a Sarah y abrazándola.

-Lo sé yo también, pero no podemos posponerlo eternamente- murmuró Sarah contra su pecho.

-Entonces.. ¿esta noche?

-Esta noche.

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo el amor,hablando y riendo.

Cuando llegó la hora, Harry fue a ver a Ron y a Hermione. Si algo le pasaba, quería haberse despedido de ellos.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, Ron en cambio estaba muy serio y muy callado.

-No llores , Hermione. Tengo fe en Dumbledore. ¿Nos veremos en un rato, vale?

Hermione abrazó a Sarah con fuerza.

Fueron al gimnasio, montaron las colchonetas. Se miraron durante un largo rato, se besaron, se dijeron que se querían.

Se apuntaron con la varita y exclamaron a la vez ¡Avada Kedavra!

Todo se había vuelto negro. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en Privet Drive, en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, donde había vivido los primeros 11 años de su vida.

Salió de la alacena y se fue a la cocina. En ella, de pie, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Enhorabuena, Harry, lo has conseguido! Has sido un joven muy , muy valiente.

-Profesor...¿Sarah está bien?

-Estoy casi seguro que si. Y normalmente no me equivoco.- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo-

-Tengo que darle las gracias señor. Por enviarme con los Dursley.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me alegra verte feliz Harry, y ver que el sufrimiento que supuso vivir con tus tios ha merecido la pena

-Si, señor, la merece. Viviría con 100 Dursleys si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Bueno Harry, no quiero robarte más tiempo. Debes volver. Pero promete que visitareis mi retrato.. cuando todo acabe. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Lo haremos,profesor. Esto...¿Como vuelvo... a la realidad?

-Simplemente, abriendo los ojos. Adiós, Harry.

-Adiós, profesor .

Cerró los ojos, y los abrió, y reconoció el techo del gimansio. Había funcionado, estaba vivo. Se levantó y notó dolor en su pecho. Le dolía donde la maldición había impactado, pero le daba hacia Sarah. Preocupado vio que Sarah todavía estaba en el suelo.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

La cogió en sus brazos y rezó. Prometió que si Sarah se despertaba donaría su dinero a una causa benéfica, ayudaría a los necesitados.. haría lo que fuera...

Finalmente, Sarah abrió los ojos.

-Lo hicimos -dijo Harry

-Lo hicimos.

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó Harry ayudando a Sarah a levantarse

-Mejor.. como si..

-¿te hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima? -acabó Harry

-Si – dijo Sarah sonriendo.

Sarah le besó. Harry la abrazó.

Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como se sentía en este momento. Eran libres.

Fueron a buscar a Ron y Hermione. En cuanto los vio, Hermione corrió hacia ellos, llorando de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, las lágrimas eran de alegría.


	19. PD: Te quiero

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

**No puedo verme queriendo a nadie más que no seas tu**

**durante toda mi vida**

**Cuando estas conmigo, nena el cielo será azul**

**durante toda mi vida**

**Yo y tu tuy yo**

**No importa como ellos sacudan los dados, tiene que ser así**

**La única para mi eres tu y y yo para ti**

**Tan felices juntos**

**Simple Plan -Happy Together **

Quedaban tres días para San Valentín. Lupin había acompañado a Harry y a Ron de compras. Harry había aprovechado la salida para comprarse ropa nueva, y había comprado también un regalo para Sarah, y otro para Hermione, para agradecerle su parte de participación en que Sarah y el estuvieran juntos.

El día de san Valentín llegó. Habían decidido ir a cenar fuera, celebrando también que él y Sarah habían superado el ultimo obstáculo y eran ahora libres.

Desde el día que se habían arriesgado con la teoría de Dumbledore,Harry notó que ya no tenía que esforzarse usando oclumancia, pues la conexión con Voldemort se había roto.

También intentó hablar pársel, y vio que ya no podía. Era una sensación fantástica.

Se prepararon y esperaron a Sarah y a Hermione en el hall.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, vieron a Sarah y a Hermione bajar las escaleras juntas. Hermione estaba muy guapa. Sarah simplemente quitaba el aliento. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de color negro, pero que resaltaba sus curvas a la perfección.

Antes de irse, alegando que se había dejado algo, Harry fue a la habitación de Sarah y dejó su regalo encima de la cama.

Cenaron en un restaurante francés, y después fueron a un exclusivo bar a tomar una copa(idea de Sarah) Y aunque anteriormente Harry había odiado bailar,se encontró deseando hacerlo con Sarah.

-Pensaba que aborrecías bailar- dijo Sarah cuando la sacó a la pista de baile

-Y lo hago, pero esta noche estás encantadora. Y me temo que si no lo hago yo, cualquiera de esos tíos lo hará- dijo Harry señalando a dos chicos que desde hacia rato no dejaban de mirar a Sarah.

-Que lo intenten- dijo Sarah pegándose más a él.

A Harry le molestaba ver que casi todos los hombres del restaurante y del bar miraban a Sarah, pero le complació ver que ella solo tenía ojos para él y parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas de otros hombres.

Volvieron a casa, y antes de que pasara algo más, Harry decidió darle su regalo a Sarah.

-Tu regalo está en tu habitación, encima de tu cama -le dijo-

Sarah entró en su habitación y Harry vio como Sarah desenvolvía un paquete.

-Gracias, Están muy buenos.-dijo Sarah

-¿de donde has sacado esos bombones? -preguntó Harry confuso

-¿No son tuyos?-dijo Sarah

-No, yo no te he...

Entonces Sarah cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar. Los bombones estaban envenenados.

Harry corrió hacia el baúl de Sarah y sacó su kit de pociones, encontró un bezoar y se lo metió a Sarah en la boca y se fue de inmediato a buscar a la señora Mildred.

Unos minutos después, Sarah estaba estable.

-Esto del veneno empieza a no tener gracia-bromeó Sarah intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Harry no dijo nada. Sostenía la nota que había al lado de los bombones.

-Vamos Harry, no te pongas así, estoy bien.

-Ha sido Ginny. Esta nota la escribí el año pasado. Es mi letra.- dijo Harry furioso.

-Da igual, Harry, no tiene importancia...

-Si la tiene. Nos ha estropeado la noche. Voy a matarla. Está loca. ¿Como no pude darme cuenta de como era en realidad?

Salió, y se puso a buscar a Ginny. Al cabo de un rato la encontró, en el jardín, con Malfoy.

-¿Como te atreves? -exclamó Harry furioso

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

-Los bombones... la nota.. has sido tu,¿ verdad?

-No, ¿que bombones?No entiendo nada... -empezó Ginny

-¡Legeremens! -exclamó Harry apuntándola con la varita

Apenas le costó unos segundos ver como Ginny se colaba en la habitación de Sarah y dejaba el paquete. Al ver la carta y el regalo de Harry encima de la cama, los cogió.

-Lo hiciste..Estás loca– dijo Harry furioso

-No entiendo nada- dijo Malfoy levantadose del banco e interponiendose entre ellos.

-Ginny ha envenenado a Sarah con unos bombones, haciéndolos pasar por mi regalo- explicó Harry.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Draco mirando a Ginny con dresprecio...

-No es para tanto... sabía que no iba a pasarle nada... solo quería estropearle San Valentín.. no he matado a nadie.- se defendió Ginny

Harry no podía creérselo. ¿Que le había pasado a Ginny? Estaba fuera de sus cabales. Lo único que le impidió hechizarla en ese momento fue el hecho de estar embarazada y ser la hermana de Ron.

-¿Donde está el anillo?- pregunto Harry perdiendo los papeles

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres Harry? ¿Casarte con ella? Esa arpía te ha comido los sesos... ni siquiera la conoces- dijo Ginny devolviendole la caja de mala gana.

-Malfoy, sé que no somos grandes amigos, pero te recomiendo que te alejes de esta loca cuanto antes.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Había arruinado su propuesta. Harry se guardó la caja del anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón y fue a ver a Sarah.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el enfado de Harry hubo desaparecido.

Al día siguiente, mientras hablaban en la cama, Harry le confesó a Sarah que había escuchando su conversación con Sirius usando las orejas extensibles de los gemelos. Sarah se interesó por ellas, y quiso verlas.

Se levantó y cogió los vaqueros de Harry, y buscó en los bolsillos. En ese momento, Harry recodó lo que había guardado en ellos la noche anterior. Era demasiado tarde. Sarah tenia la caja en la mano y le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Y esto?

-Esto.. era tu regalo de San Valentín, pero gracias a Ginny no puede dártelo.

Sarah abrió la caja , miró el anillo, y después a Harry.

-Así no es como lo había planeado- dijo Harry apesumbrado- Así que tendré que improvisar.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló delante de Sarah

-Sé que no hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, y menos tiempo desde que estamos juntos, pero sé que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido nunca, y no pienso dejarte escapar. Cásate conmigo.

Sarah parecía impresionada. Miró a Harry y con voz la voz rota,habló.

-Si- dijo simplemente

Harry se levantó, la besó y le colocó el anillo. Basta decir que no salieron de la habitación en todo el día.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Sarah les contaron la noticia a Ron y a Hermione, y aunque parecían sorprendidos, ambos les felicitaron sinceramente.

Harry sacó el regalo de Hermione y se lo entregó.

Hermione abrió el paquete y leyó el trozo de pergamino y la tarjeta que había dentro.

Había ido a Flourish and Blotts y había pagado una buena cantidad de galeones, para que Hermione pudiera comprar todos los libros que quisiera, durante el resto de su vida sin tenerse que preocupar por el dinero.

-Harry no has debido...- empezó Hermione emocionada.

-Si, debía. Tu y tus libros nos habéis salvado muchas veces, Hermione. Quiero que tengas todos los que necesites.

-Gracias Harry.

Sarah y los demás entrenaron duro el resto de la semana. Ahora que solo quedaba un horrocrux, Nagini, debían estar preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

Harry se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre Sarah y él a la hora de entrenar. Estaban más sincronizados, y a veces sentía la magia de Sarah junto a la suya, como había pasado en Gringotts, cuando se escapaban del dragón.

De alguna manera, sentía que eso le unía más a Sarah, así que no le molestaba.

Mientras entrenaban, la lechuza de Sarah se posó en la ventana. Sarah leyó rápidamente la nota y se la pasó a Harry.

_Sarah,Voldemort ha averiguado lo que os llevasteis de la cámara de én ha ordenado a los Carrow buscar en la sala de los menesteres. Está muy la reunión de esta noche,la serpiente estaba protegida, tal y como predijo Dumbledore_.

Ha llegado la hora- dijo simplemente Sarah


	20. La batalla de Hogwarts

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_

**Esto es el final**

**Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez**

**Siente la tierra moverse y entonces**

**Escucha mi corazón estallar de nuevo**

**Por que esto es el final**

**Me he ahogado y soñado con este momento**

**Tan atrasado que les debo**

**Abrumada, me han robado**

**Deja que el cielo caiga**

**Cuando se desmorone  
Nos alzaremos de pie**

**Y lo enfrentaremos todo juntos**

**Adele-Skyfall**

A la mañana siguiente llegó otra lechuza. Esta carta no era de Snape si no de la profesora Mc Gongagall. Voldemort había amenazado con destruir el castillo, si no le entregaban a Harry en menos de 24 horas.

Kinglsey,Ojoloco y Sirius se aparecieron durante la mañana. También los señores Weasley, Charlie, Bill y para el asombro de Harry y los demás,Percy.

La señora Weasley le contó a Harry que Percy había vuelto a casa hacia un mes.

Harry vio a los gemelos y a Ron hablando con Percy

-Me comporté como un imbécil, como un desagradecido!

-Como un pelota del ministerio, como un desagradecido con tus padres y como un tarado ansioso de poder- sentenció Fred

-¡Tienes razón! -aceptó Percy

-Bueno no está mal del todo- dijo George tendiéndole una mano a su hermano

En lugar de aceptarla, Percy abrazó a sus hermanos, y le tendió la mano a Harry.

-Perdóname Harry.- Harry aceptó su mano

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo entrar en razón? -preguntó Ron

-Bueno llevaba tiempo pensadolo... pero ha sido difícil salir del ministerio por que ahora encarcelan a los traidores. Conseguí ponerme en contacto con Ojoloco y él me llevo a casa...

Harry vio como la señora Weasley lloraba emocionada al ver a sus hijos reconciliados al fin.

Sarah reunió a todos los alumnos para decirles que había llegado la hora.

Pero Sarah no habló, miró a Harry y le dijo:

-No es a mi quien quieren oír Harry. Tienes que ser tú.

-¿Yo?Pero no sé que decir...

-Piensa lo que quieres decirles.

Al cabo de un momento Harry subió un par de escalones y de pronto todo el mundo se calló. Todos le observaban.

-De acuerdo.. escuchad. Todos sabéis quien soy, por lo que les pasó a mis padres una noche, hace dieciséis años. Voldemort no ha destrozado solo mi familia, si no muchas más a través de la crueldad, del dolor y del miedo. Y hasta ahora se ha salido con la suya por que nadie le ha plantado cara de verdad.

Nos hemos estado preparando para esta noche, y estamos acabó, ha llegado la hora de que pague por sus crímenes. Su reinado del terror terminará esta noche, o moriremos intentándolo.

La gente aplaudía. Salieron al patio, y utilizando los trasladores que Sarah y Tonks habían preparado, todos aparecieron en Hogwarts.

La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba esperándolos en el patio.

Se oía mucho ruido en el exterior, y las paredes temblaban.

-He evacuado a los alumnos menores, y a los alumnos de Slytherin, por si acaso -les informó la profesora en cuanto llegaron- El resto, quiere luchar, Potter.

Harry miró atrás y vio a unos veinte alumnos detrás de la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¿Y los Carrow? -pregunto Sarah

-Los he capturado, están detenidos en mi despacho- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall con orgullo.

-¡Harry! -Hagrid avanzaba hacia el, y en cuanto estuvo a su lado lo alzo en el aire y lo abrazó.

-Hagrid, me alegro de verte. ¿conoces a Sarah?

-Si, Sarah- sonrió Hagrid

-Hola Hagrid -saludó Sarah

-La profesora Mc Gonagall me dijo que vendrías. Estaba con Grwap, el también va a luchar, le he encargado que proteja el puente. Ten cuidado Harry, por favor.

-Lo tendré – le aseguró Harry

-El escudo protector no aguantará mucho, Potter- le dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

En efecto, las protecciones mágicas solo aguantaron unos quince minutos más. Después de eso, decenas de mortífagos entraron en el castillo... y la batalla comenzó.

Harry apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Vio a Sarah pelear con Yaxley y Dolohov, a Hermione , Ron y Luna peleando con Bellatrix. Una maldición pasó a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Hermione y Harry apuntó en su dirección. La bruja cayó al suelo, desmayada.

Se puso a buscar a Voldemort, pero no le veía por ninguna parte...

Salió al patio, y ayudó a la profesora Mc Gonagall y al profesor Flitwick a detener a un gigante que había destrozado parte de la torre de astronomía. A su lado había un cuerpo, era Lavender Brown.

Cuando la situación estuvo más o menos bajo control, Harry se puso a buscar a Sarah, la vio en el gran comedor encima de una mesa, peleando contra Dolohov. A sus pies, muerto, estaba Yaxley.

A unos cuantos metros, Ojoloco peleaba con Bellatrix. La bruja envió un hechizo en dirección al viejo auror.

-¡Noooo!¡Alastor!- gritó Sarah viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo hacía un circulo en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

Oyó a la bruja reírse, y entonces,antes de que Sarah pudiera hacer nada, Sirius la apuntó con la varita, y un hechizo de color rojo que Harry no reconoció le dió de lleno en el pecho.

La bruja se cayó hacia atrás, y ya no se volvió a levantar.

Sarah se acercó a Ojoloco, y le sacudió varias veces. Ojoloco no se movía.

-Sarah.. déjale. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él- dijo Harry, con pesar.

Sarah se abrazó a Ojoloco y dejo su cuerpo en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Ron se acercó a ellos preocupado. ¿Harry, has visto a Hermione?

Los tres se pusieron a buscarla. En el primer piso vieron que había fuego. Pero el fuego se movia...

- Mierda ¡fuego maldito! - dijo Sarah corriendo hacia las escaleras

-Hermione!- gritó Ron viendo a su novia entre las llamas.

Grabbe había invocado el fuego, y estaba apuntándolo hacia Hermione. Malfoy estaba entre ellos, intentando proteger a Hermione.

-Apártate Malfoy. Ya no recibo ordenes de ti...

-Crabbe por favor.. éramos amigos..

-¿Amigos? Te respetábamos... por tu padre... pero ahora que estás con ellos, solo eres un traidor más al que matar.

Malfoy atacó a Grabbe, dejandole inconsciente, y apagó el fuego, salvándole la vida a Hermione.

Bajaron las escaleras, y se reunieron con Ron, Sarah y Harry. Unos segundos después, se oyó una explosión. Había un enorme agujero donde habían estado unos segundos atrás.

-Grabbe -gritó Malfoy

-Estárá muerto- dijo Ron con aspereza- Malfoy.. gracias le has salvado la vida a Hermione.

Caminaron hacia el vestíbulo, y vieron a La profesora Trelwaney arrojando bolas de cristal a los mortifagos que atacaban a los mortifagos en el piso de abajo. También vieron a Percy luchar contra Dolohov.Y entonces se produjo otra fuerte explosión. Harry saltó por los aires.

Cuando se despertó estaba medio enterrado en las ruinas de un pasillo.

-No, Harry, ¡no! - oía la voz de Sarah

Sarah levantó las piedras que tenía encima, y cuando vió que Harry estaba vivo, se puso a llorar. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Entonces Harry vio a Ron,y a Hermione en el suelo , junto a los restos de la pared derrumbada.

Percy estaba en el zarandeaba a su hermano, pero no había nada que hacer, los ojos de Percy se habían cerrado para siempre.


	21. La batalla de Hogwarts,segunda parte

Estaban muy cerca del enorme agujero que ahora había en la pared. Sarah les gritó que se agacharan justo a tiempo, pues segundos después un aluvión de maldiciones entró por el Harry le gritó a Ron que se moviera, el chico se negó.

-Ron porfavor- suplicó Hermione ¡No puedes hacer nada por él, tenemos que movernos, nos van a matar!

Ron pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su novia. Avanzaron unos metros más y Ron pegó un chillido, y Harry no tuvo que preguntarse por que. Una enorme araña avanzaba hacia ellos. Uno de los descendientes de Aragog se unía a la lucha.

Sarah y Harry lanzaron a la vez sus hechizos, que colisionaron, y el monstruo salió despedido por los aires.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Ron y Hermione, volvieron hacia atrás, y vieron que Hermione sujetaba a Ron contra la pared. La cara de Ron estaba manchada de humo y de lágrimas.

-Esucháme, tras los mortifagos no va a servir de capturar a la serpiente ¡tenemos que matarla, concéntrate en eso! Harry, Sarah encontrad a Voldemort, la serpiente estará con él- ordenó Hermione.

Harry y Sarah avanzaron hacia el exterior. No muy lejos de ellos Fenrir Greyback se alimentaba de una alumna. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Tonks apareció a su lado

-¡Noooo! ¡Déjala en paz!- su varita produjo un estallido, y Greyback salió disparado contra la pared. Ya no se levantó.

Salieron afuera, a los terrenos, y vieron a Sirius y a Lupin pelear contra una de los hijos de Aragog. Corrieron durante un rato y vieron a Grawp pelear con otro gigante. Harry y apuntó a los pies del gigante y lanzó un hechizo. El enorme gigante cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-¿Jagi? - dijo Grwap reconociendole. ¿Jagi visto a Hagrid?

Harry miró alrededor, pero no le vio. Avanzaron hasta la cabañana de Hagrid. Unos metros mas allá vio a Hagrid. Estaba delante de un alumno protegiendole y peleando contra Lucius Malfoy. A los pies de Hagrid, Harry vio el cadáver de Colin Creevey.

- Ha llegado tu hora, Hagrid. Avada..

Antes de que pudiera acabar la maldición, el rubio mago cayó al suelo, muerto. Detrás de el apareció Snape.

-Hagrid parecía atónito de que Snape le hubiera salvado la vida. Le dio las gracias a Snape, y con mucho cuidado cogió el cuerpo de Colin. El alumno y él se marcharon dirección al castillo.

-Potter,Black. Voldemort tiene la varita de saúco – les advirtió Snape

-Pero no le va a servir de nada, ¿verdad? Esa varita te pertenece a ti.

-Ya se ha dado cuenta. Me ha llamado hace cinco minutos. Me estará buscando.

-Entonces debes huir -dijo Harry

-No soy un cobarde Potter, no pienso huir.-replicó Snape

-¿Sabes donde está Voldemort?- preguntó Sarah

-Creo que se dirige hacia el castillo. Te está buscando, Potter.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia el castillo, con Snape acompañadoles. Vio que Snape miraba el anillo de Sarah y después a el, pero no dijo nada.

De camino, antes de llegar a las puertas del colegio vieron como Fred y George derribaban a Mc Nair. Cuando pasaron por su lado vieron que se hacían una pequeña reverencia el uno al otro. Aún conservaban su sentido del humor. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió la idea que quizá aún no sabían que su hermano estaba muerto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban...

Más allá, cerca de las puertas, Neville y Luna peleaban contra Rookwood. Este cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y Luna hizo una floritura con su varita, y el mago quedó atado por unas cuerdas.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor,el estomago de Harry se le cayó a los pies. Oliver Wood y Neville llevaban el cadáver de Ernie Macmillan hacia el interior.A su lado, en el suelo habían por lo menos diez cadáveres más.

Sarah intuyendo lo que sentía le apretó la mano.

-Pronto se habrá acabado- le aseguró. Cruzaron el gran comedor y llegaron al patio.

Harry oyó gritos y se dio cuenta de que los elfos domésticos arremetían contra los mortifagos que quedaban en pie. Atacándoles con cuchillos y con ollas llenas de aceite hirviendo.

En medio del patio estaba Voldemort, peleando contra la profesora Mc Gonagall, Kingsley y Tonks.

Aprovechando que Voldemort estaba ocupado, Ron se acercó a Nagini, que estaba cerca de su amo. Antes que esté se diera cuenta, Ron empuño la espada de Griffyndor y con un rápido y preciso movimiento, le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente. Esta rodó hasta los pies de Voldemort.

-Nooooo -gritó Voldemort y apuntó con su varita a Ron

-Protego -exclamó Harry.

Entonces Voldemort les vio.

-Severus, te estaba buscando-dijo -Veo que me has traído a Harry Potter, bien hecho.

-Me temo que te equivocas, como siempre. Te he traído a Potter, pero no voy a dejar que le mates.

Voldemort parecía muy sorpendido.

-Y antes de que me mates a mí- dijo Snape- deberías saber que esa varita nunca fue mía, por que yo no maté a Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo? ¡Mataste Albus Dumbledore bajo mis ordenes!

-Nunca cumplí tus ordenes. Desde el día que te pedí que le perdonaras la vida a Lily Potter y tu te negaste, que trabajé para Dumbledore. El sabía todo sombre tu plan,le quedaban semanas de vida cuando murió, y decidió salvar a í que fue él el que decidió su muerte, no tu.

-¿Otra vez con el dichoso amor?Severus, me decepcionas.¿Que más da para quien trabajes? Cuando os haya matado ya me encargaré de Draco Malfoy, y entonces tendré la varita.

-No matarás a nadie más-dijo Harry- ni esta noche ni nunca.

-¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir? -rió Voldemort- ¿Crees dominas la magia mejor que yo, Lord Voldemort, que obrado prodigios con los que Dumbledore jamás soñó?

-Si soñó con ellos,pero el sabía más que tu, sabía lo suficiente para no caer tan bajo como tú – dijo Sarah-

-¡Lo que quieres decir es que era débil! Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido podría haber tomado lo que ahora sera mío. Y tu también,Sarah. Podrías haberlo hecho, conozco tu poder...

es más lista que tu, y sobretodo, mejor persona- dijo Harry

Voldemort miró a Harry estupefacto.

-Estás enamorado de ella. Pero no es tuya. Ella me pertenece – dijo Voldemort

-Ya no soy tu zorra, Tom- dijo Sarah- Me liberé de tu horrocrux hace una semana.

Harry vio la cara de horror de Voldemort y no le hacía falta legeremancia para saber en lo que estaba pensando.

-El diario, la copa, el guardapelo y la diadema han sido destruidos también -dijo Harry- Estás desprotegido.

-Imposible... ¿cómo?

-Al contrario de lo que crees, Dumbledore no era estúpido. Quizá no este aquí para luchar contigo, pero él ha provocado tu caída, por que te conocía bien. Así que a esto se resume. Tu y yo.- dijo Harry

Harry avanzó hacia Voldemort.

-No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme. Tiene que ser así, tengo que hacerlo yo.

La gente se apartó, dejandoles espacio. Voldemort parecía asustado, pero en seguida su expresión cambio, levantó la varita...

-¡Avada kedavra!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El estallido resonó como el ruido de un petardo, y surgieron llamas verdes de ambas vio como el chorro verde que había lanzado Voldemort chocaba contra su propio hechizo. Aunque al principio le costaba mantener el chorro, poco a poco necesitó menos fuerza para hacerlo.

Una vez más notó la familiar sensación de la magia de Sarah invadiendo su unos segundos,la llama de Voldemort empezó a retroceder más y más, hasta llegar a la mano de su dueño y romper la varita.

Harry vio a Voldemort caer, justo como lo había visto en la mente de Sarah. Antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, se deshizo en pequeños trozos de ceniza que se llevó el viento.

La gente chillaba de alegría. Los pocos mortifagos que quedaban chillaron de horror. Harry abrazó a Sarah y la besó. Por fin se había acabado.

Ron , Hermione y Sirius corrían hacia el, y entonces, Sarah cayó al suelo. Los vítores y los bramidos cesaron de repente y todo se quedó en silencio.


	22. Nacida para morir

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know _

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**Confié en ti,  
Empujado tan lejos como puedo ir,  
Y para esto  
Solo hay una cosa que deberías saber.**

Lo intenté con fuerza,  
Y llegué tan lejos,  
Pero al final,  
Ni siquiera importa.  
Tenía que caer,  
Para perderlo todo,  
Pero al final,  
Ni siquiera importa.

**Linkin Park – In the end**

Harry se agachó al lado de Sarah y cogiéndola suavemente la levantó y se puso de pie. Notó como todos le miraban. Depositó a Sarah en uno de los bancos de piedra y esperó.

Al cabo de un minuto, con un fuerte exhalo, Sarah abrió los la besó con todas sus fuerzas y la multitud empezó a aplaudir y a gritar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry, preocupado

-Mejor que nunca.¡Mi corazón está latiendo! – dijo Sarah emocionada.

Harry apenas era consciente de entendía una palabra de lo que la gente le decía, y ya había perdido la cuenta de la gente le había tocado, y dado la parecer todos querían un pedacito del niño que sobrevivó y venció.

Por lo visto a nadie se le había ocurrido que estaba hambriento, herido y cansado, y que solo quería estar en paz con Sarah.

Los elfos se pusieron manos a la obra en las cocinas, y al cabo de un rato todos comían en las mesas del gran comedor. Habían desparecido los posters de las casas, y por lo que Harry vio, ya no habían grupos. Profesores, alumnos, aurores... todos comían en la misma mesa.

Después de que Harry y Sarah dieran fe de la inocencia de Snape, junto con lo que habían presenciado en el patio, bastó para que la gente dejara de pensar en él como un asesino.

Snape dimitió como director, y expresó sus deseos de que Mc Gonagall se convirtiera en directora. La profesora Mc Gonagall aceptó.

A medida que transcurría la tarde, iban llegando noticias:

Habían soltado a todos los inocentes de Azkaban y habían apresado a veintena de mortifagos que habían sobrevivido la batalla. Los dementores volvían a trabajar para el ministerio .Sirius había sido exculpado una vez que Harry habló en su favor, también ayudaba la palabra del nuevo ministro de magia , Kingsley Shacklebot...

Kinglsey se había marchado al ministerio, y su primera labor como Ministro fue eliminar la comisión del registro de los nacidos de muggles, encarcelar a Dolores Umbridge y despedir a cualquiera que compartiera su opinión respecto a los sangre mestiza y los nacidos de muggles.

Después de anunciarle su nueva libertad a Sirius, Harry decidió contarle su relación con Sarah. Sabía que Sirius, como todos habían presenciado su beso, pero creía que su padrino merecía una explicación

-Sé que sentías algo por ella. Encontré una caja con recuerdos en tu habitación...

-Eso fue hace muchos años. El pasado es te soy sincero, ya lo sabía. Cuando te quedaste en casa el mes pasado, te oí hablar en sueños. Y yo pensando que estaba enamorada de James -dijo riéndose- aunque ahora tiene sentido por que pasaba tanto tiempo con el.. supongo que le parecía guapo.

Al cabo de un rato Sarah y él subieron al despacho de Dumbledore, como Harry había prometido que harían.

En cuanto entraron, les sobresaltó un ruido ensordecedor. Eran aplausos. Desde las paredes, los directores y directoras de Howgarts les felicitaban, se sacaban el sombrero y gritaban de alegría, pero a Harry solo le interesaba hablar con hombre, el del cuadro situado detrás del sillón del director.

Gruesas lágrimas caían detrás de sus gafas de media luna, y el orgullo y la gratitud que desprendía tuvo en Harry un efecto balsámico.

-Harry, valiente, valiente muchacho.

-Profesor- saludó Harry

-¿Me podrás perdonar Harry?¿Me podrás perdonar por no haber confiado en ti? Sarah fue más sabia que yo, pues desde hace tiempo me dijo que debías conocer la verdad.

-No hay nada que perdonar, señ está arreglado-dijo Harry de corazón.

-Sarah, creo que debo felicitarte. Creo que tu larga espera ha llegado a su fin. Normal y corriente al fin... Confío en que te encuentres bien.

-Me siento bien, Albus. Pero desearía que estuvieras aquí- dijo Sarah rompiendo a llorar

-Espero que no sigas culpándote a ti misma. Ya te lo dije el año pasado,el error lo cometí yo, Sarah..

-Pero si hubiera confiado en ti, si te hubiera contado que tenía la piedra...que la tuve durante todo el tiempo...

-Viví una larga vida, digo que deseara morir, ni que no lamento no poder compartir este momento con vosotros,pero mi hora hubiera llegado tarde o ías motivos para no contarme lo de la piedra. Tu misma habías sido testigo de lo que mi deseo por encontrar las reliquias había hecho.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo culpable que se había sentido Sarah por la muerte de Dumbledore y solo hizo que su amor por ella aumentara.

Tras marcharse del despacho de Dumbledore, cansados de las felicitaciones y huyendo de la prensa que ya había llegado al castillo, Harry y Sarah se taparon con la capa y fueron a buscar a Ron y a cuatro se fueron para casa.

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy deprisa. Mc Gonagall seguía como directora, y Sirius había ocupado el sitio de profesor de Transformaciones.

Por su parte,Snape consiguió al fin enseñar la asignatura que siempre había querido: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Una vez Voldemort hubo muerto, la asignatura ya no estaba maldita, y Snape la enseñó durante muchos años, hasta que se jubiló.

Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts junto con muchos otros alumnos, para acabar el último curso. Sarah y Harry consideraron que se merecían unas vacaciones,y decidieron tomarse un año sabático para viajar y ver mundo antes de la boda.

Ron se había puesto a trabajar en la tienda de sus hermanos, Sortilegios Weasley. Ahora que había acabado la guerra, la gente creía que era hora de divertirse un poco y los gemelos no daban abasto.

Ginny tuvo a su bebé, una niña. Aunque Draco y ella cortaron después de Draco viera como era Ginny realmente, Draco ayudaba económicamente a Ginny y visitaba a Daphne todas las semanas.

Ginny no había vuelto a tener suerte en el amor, y aunque se casó (tres veces) pasó la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en casa de sus padres o con Bill y Fleur.

Draco,que era muy bueno en pociones, montó su propio laboratorio, y antes de alcanzar los treinta, ya tenía su propio imperio. Irónicamente, se casó con una chica que iba a clase con Ginny, Rose Taylor, que era nacida de muggles.

Neville y Luna se casaron al cabo de un par de años después de Harry y Sarah, que fueron padrino y dama de honor respectivamente. Neville es el actual profesor de Herbología y Luna trabaja en el rebautizado departamento de criaturas mágicas, con Hermione.

Tonks había sido nombrada Jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Le habían ofrecido el puesto a Sarah, pero ésta lo rechazó alegando que no se sentiría cómoda siendo la jefa de su prometido.

En cambio, Sarah había insistido en recuperar su sitio como profesora de la academia de Aurores.

El sol le calentaba la piel, y el ruido del mar era muy relajante, pero Harry no quería quedarse untó crema solar, y miró a Sarah que estaba dormida. Casualmente, en ese momento se despertó.

-Buenos días, señora Potter.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- dijo Sarah besandole

Hacía menos de una semana que Sarah y el se habían casado, y en ese momento estaban en Las Maldivas. Había sido idea de Harry. Las playas eran tal y como las que había soñado. Pero la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños. Sus cicatrices habían desaparecido, tal y como Harry había visto en la foto que Sarah tenía de él.

Harry no podía creerse su era su mujer.¡Su mujer!

Cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla con su vestido blanco, en el día de su ía sido un día perfecto, y eso que habían invitado a los Dursleys.

Harry recordó con una sonrisa la reacción de su tía cuando supo que se casaba con Sarah, y la cara que puso cuando la vio caminando hacia el ía que su tía se desmayaba.. Ahora que eran familia, Sarah podía acercarse a ella, aunque no quería hacerlo. Le guardaba mucho rencor a Petunia por como había tratado a Harry durante todos esos años. Esa fue la ultima vez que les vieron.

-¿Donde iremos a continuación? -preguntó Sarah al día siguiente.

-No lo sé, elige tu.

-¿Nueva York?

Harry asintió y la besó.

Una vez en Nueva York, Harry escribió una postal para Ron,Hermione y Sirius.

La reconstrucción de Hogwarts fue muy rápida, en parte gracias a una generosa y anónima donación. Harry había donado casi todo el dinero de su cámara. Después de todo, había prometido donar dinero a una causa benéfica si Sarah se despertaba, ¿y que mejor causa que la reconstrucción de un lugar que había sido su hogar durante 6 años?

Sin embargo, Harry pasaba mucha vergüenza cada vez que visitaban el castillo. ¿El motivo? Había una estatua suya en el patio, colocada para celebrar la victoria de Harry contra Voldemort y para honrar también a las 20 personas que habían muerto en la batalla ,y cuyos nombres se encontraban grabados a los pies de la estatua.

A Sarah sin embargo, le hacía mucha gracia la situación, y siempre insistía en pasar por el patio, viendo como un abochornado Harry se veía obligado a ponerse enfrente de la estatua y posar para las fotos con los distintos alumnos que le reconocían. Sarah siempre estaba encantada de hacer las fotos, y más de una vez le había pedido una copia al alumno en cuestión.

Harry estaba muy contento de poder vivir tan cerca de Ron y Hermione, y también de Lupin, Tonks y su hijo Ted.

Sarah y Harry, que eran padrino y madrina de Ted, le habían comprado una casa a su "sobrino" en Godric's Hollow, pese a las negativas de Lupin, que se negaba a aceptarla.

-La casa no es tuya, es de Ted- le había dicho Sarah

Tras mucho pelear, al final Lupin se dio por vencido.

Harry y Sarah tuvieron tres hijos: Albus, Lily y Alastor, que siempre estaban jugando con su primo Ted y con los hijos de Ron y Hermione,Hugo y Olivia.

Harry pudo ver su sueño cumplido de tener una familia, y fue mucho más feliz de que lo se había imaginado nunca.

**THE END**


End file.
